Driven to Desperation
by ericastwilight
Summary: I have always read people easily. They are predictable, until I met her. She was a contradiction, an enigma that drove me insane. Every time I thought I had figured her out, she did the complete opposite. I could not stay away from her, even though I tried.
1. Over Dinner

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter One – Over Dinner**

* * *

**Edward**

The annoying sound of ice cubes clinking against glass had started to grate on my nerves. The fact that it was her third drink since arriving hadn't gone unnoticed. It was what she did time and time again, when she wanted something. Perhaps, she needed a little liquid courage.

Why she bothered with the nervous charade at all made me question my judgment of her intelligence. I'd said yes to every request she'd ever asked of me, mostly to avoid the ensuing argument and her endless prattle. Yet, she still chose to get my attention and force me to ask her what was wrong.

I didn't bother to look up at her and decided to attempt to talk. "I'm not sure what the problem is, Annalisa," I said, pausing to take a sip of water. I never drank alcohol in someone else's presence, hating the possible loss of control of a situation. Control was of the essence, because without it, people could trample all over you. "But whatever it is spit it out."

"I met someone," she whispered.

That got my attention. It was about time the truth of her whereabouts the weekend before last had come to light. I'd been waiting for it, ever since security had notified me of her sudden interest in surfing in California. It was one reason I hadn't slept with her since I found out the truth.

"I hadn't meant for it to…you know."

I cocked an eyebrow in question, finally meeting the haunted look in her eyes. "No, Anna, I don't know." With my fingers steepled beneath my chin, I looked at her through an unwavering gaze. "Enlighten me."

When I first met Annalisa four months previous, I thought she was beautiful and extraordinarily exotic. Sharp Brazilian features, glowing mocha skin, and a sizzling attitude that matched her equally deviant tongue. However, it was a mask for what laid beneath.

Apart from my back, Annalisa wanted nothing more than to sink her claws into my exceedingly expanding bank accounts. I had played along at first, mainly because the sex had been amazing. The lackluster performance of late had been partly due to time constraints, but mostly because of my increasing annoyance with her. I'd been bored with the routine for over a month and had known for quite some time that she would no longer be of use to me. The sex had been a means to an end for some time and the moment to let her go had arrived.

Had she come to me with the truth, I'd have set her free with little fanfare and no regrets. However, she had chosen to continue to lie to me when she indicated she had a meeting downtown or some other trivial excuse.

"He's been good to me," she replied hotly, though the look in her eyes gave away her wariness. She feared me.

Good.

"Have I given you any reason to stray, Anna?" Her dark, pin-straight hair shook along with her head. "Have I not been an attentive lover?" She always got off any time she rode my dick, mouth or fingers. "A caring lover?"

Her voice trembled as she replied, "Yes."

"Then please tell me why you would take on another lover, who you allowed to fuck you in a bathroom stall, an airport hanger, and on the beach, if I'd been nothing but good to you?"

It was remarkable to see the color blanch from her lovely oval face. The lips I'd seen around my cock countless times dropped into the same shape whenever she succumbed to an orgasm, only it was not from pleasure but horror. Had she thought I wouldn't know? I knew everything about a person associated with me.

"I'd been waiting for you to tell me the truth on your own," I said in reply to the question in her widened eyes. "If you had told me sooner, I wouldn't have stopped the payment on your tuition and the rent for your apartment. I would've understood that it wasn't working between us. However, you have taken three weeks to tell me you've been fucking someone else behind my back."

"You can't!" she said, her voice quivering.

I leveled a look at her that made most people run in the other direction, or at the very least, cower back. It had done the latter with Anna. "I, my dear, already have."

Coldly, I looked away with little interest, already exceedingly bored with the situation. Not even a heated exchange from her—how predictable. I had hoped for a chance to tease the bitch with a chance to fuck one last time. However, she had hardly raised her voice. I snapped my fingers and Jason, one of the men on my security team, entered the dining room immediately.

"Jason, I would very much appreciate it if you'd escort Anna off the premises." When my eyes flickered for a mere moment to the expression on Anna's face, I knew what would happen next. I barely managed to keep from rolling my eyes when I was proven correct.

"Yes, sir."

"Edward," she cried out as Jason took hold of her elbow to lift her up. "I love you, please. It was a mistake, I swear."

It never failed to amaze me what people would say or do when faced with financial ruin. I allowed my features to soften, before I replied. "Oh, Anna," I whispered gravely, and then smirked. "Your credit cards have been canceled, too."

With a nod toward Jason, Annalisa was out of my life with nothing more than a pathetic attempt at sorrow and tears. Good fucking riddance.

* * *

**AN: This story is betaed by harleys01, thank you. Any changes I make after her red pen are all mine. I have several chapters done and have it outlined for twenty to twenty five chapters. The chapters will be short, no more than thirty-five hundred words each. I'll post once a week. Thank you!**


	2. Chance Meeting

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Two – Chance Meeting**

* * *

**Edward – Six months later**

"Edward," James said warily. "Must you have all potential girlfriends thoroughly background checked?"

Rolling my neck from one side to the other quickly, I squared my shoulders as I shook out my fingers. On my toes, I kept a moderate distance from my sparring partner but well within the boundaries of the mat.

With a smile that caught James off guard, I managed two strikes to his chest. Blows that had him grimacing in pain. "In my line of business," I started the talk we'd had dozens of times since Anna left. "I can't afford someone in my bed and in my head that only wants money or a way to get their hands on my company's current project."

"Corporate espionage," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Do you really think that the pompous Aro would resort to hiring someone to fuck you and grab a hold of company information?"

Aro Volturi, CEO and lead shareholder of one of the world's leading software and hardware companies, third to my company, would resort to anything to get his hands on something I'd been working on for years.

I shrugged and barely managed to escape a roundhouse kick to my shoulder, blocking it, instead. Sweat beaded and slid down from my temple to my jawline. I loved getting worked up in the morning. It served as an alternative to caffeine before I headed into the office or lab.

"That shit only happens in the movies," James protested. "Only you'd have a big enough head to believe that some rich old man would send a beautiful woman to destroy you."

I gave him a smile. "Says the man whose last girlfriend openly admitted she'd been with you in the hopes to hop into my bed." He growled and threw a few strikes toward my chest and abdomen, surprisingly landing two of them before he pulled back.

"That's different," he spat angrily, swiping the sweat that collected from his forehead with his sleeve. "No fucking woman can resist your ugly ass."

"Touchy subject?" He launched himself toward me, landing a punch to my chest that knocked me on my back. "Why are you taking it out on me? I never touched her."

James's dark blue eyes bore into my own, making me wonder for a second what he'd do next. However, the fact that it had taken more than a second for him to form a response told me everything I needed to know. He would undoubtedly tease me about taking me down.

When a grin twitched at his lips, I rolled my eyes as he offered his hand. As I had predicted, anyone, especially those whose paycheck I signed, hardly wavered from their ingrained personalities. I could almost mimic his exact response after he lifted me to my feet. "I finally knocked you on your ass," he said, laughing.

I was correct. Christ,_ I needed a fucking vacation before I'm driven to insanity. _

"Looks like you boys are having fun," a sultry voice said from the only exit in the room. I clenched my jaw at the interruption. Privacy was the one thing I asked for from the boxing club's owner whenever I'd be there. If it was one more barely clad woman, fixated on me because of who I was and how much I was worth, I'd buy the building to ensure the establishment would never open its doors again.

Slowly, my eyes moved across the wooden floors, up a sexy set of long, creamy legs, over the fantastic curves of her hips, tiny waist, and even more delicious pair of perky breasts. I was correct. I'd have to call my real estate agent immediately. Then again, blowing off some tension between those sexy thighs might do me some good. First, an introduction was in order. Before I could say a word to the woman, the world tilted further on its axis.

"Bella!" James said, crossing the room in seconds. Her laughter filled the confined space, reverberating against the old brick that lined the club's walls. James lifted her up, his arms wrapping around her waist and beneath the lush curve of her ass.

They obviously knew each other. _As if I'd let that stop me._ I had no business seeking her attention if she was with James. However, it never hurt to fantasize.

It'd taken a few moments before the shrill ring of James's cell phone interrupted their embrace. It had to be Banner, back with the information on Jessica, a sweet farm girl from Nashville, who had been working in my building in another office for two weeks. She paled in comparison to the dark-haired beauty that James held in his arms.

"James," I growled lowly.

"Sorry, boss," he said, setting the woman on her feet. She rolled her eyes in my direction and watched as James ran toward his phone. I looked over at him as he took the call and he turned away from the unexpected arrival and me.

"I haven't met you before," Bella said as she moved closer. "Are you a new addition to Jake's boxing club?" I took a step forward, well into her personal space, noticing that she boldly remained where she stood. Most would've retreated that infinitesimal inch in my presence. It was instinctual. I waited for the initial reaction when she realized who I was – Edward Masen – one of the world's top twenty wealthiest and most powerful men.

The reaction never came, though. I stood there waiting for an abhorrent amount of time, and then, I realized my mistake. She had been waiting for me to respond.

Her fingers waved in front of my face twice before I blinked in surprise. "Did James hit you in the head one too many times?" I snarled under my breath. "James! I think he's fucking rabid. What the hell did you do?" Her boldness and words caught me off guard, but had another unexpected effect on me. I started to harden.

She laid her hand on my arm, which should've pissed me off, since I hadn't invited her to do so. Instead, I reacted to her touch. _I need to get laid. _"Why don't I get you a drink of water?"

She turned to walk back out of the room. I wanted a chance to explain myself – in other words, lie – when my fingers wrapped around her delicate wrist more harshly than I intended.

In a flash, she attacked me with a mouthful of swinging dark hair, two small fists, and her foot as she flattened me on my back in less than three moves.

Damn, she had knocked my head on the floor and the wind out of me. I looked up at the ceiling for a moment before closing my eyes, stars bursting behind them. I calculated how far her feet were so I could knock her down, too. Another fantasy, since I would never strike a woman.

"Holy shit, Bella!" James said from across the room, "Fucking run! He'd have you for breakfast and he's my boss!"

Still stunned and suddenly highly aroused, it had taken me much too long to respond to what she'd done. Why James thought she'd have to run was beyond me. As if I'd raise a hand to a woman. How little he must have thought of me. Not that it mattered what he thought.

"He put his hand on me," Bella said defensively. Though my eyes were still closed, I could almost imagine the scowl on her face. According to my imagination, it would only make her look more appealing. That was the last thing I needed, an angry woman in my hands.

"Sweetie," James said from near the exit. "I'll clear this up, you go on ahead." I opened my eyes, wanting one last look at the Sarah Conner-wannabe while she was still on the outside. I might not be able to retaliate physically, but I'd have her arrested in a mere half an hour.

"Fine," she spat, her eyes on me. "I better not hear that you fired him because I _defended_ myself." She threatened me. Me! Had she any idea that I have had countless others fired for less?

"At the moment, unemployment would be in his best interest and yours, or else I'd be calling the police on you," I said in a calm voice as I shifted in a sitting position. I slid my knee up, propping my elbow on it, watching her intently. She glared at me with big brown eyes heavily framed by long lashes. Why her anger ignited my lust more, I would never understand. "Had you waited for me to respond to your insane chatter about my _rabid_ behavior, I'm sure you wouldn't have caused your _friend_ his salary."

"In that case," she sneered, lunging toward me. If it hadn't been for James's quick movements, I had no doubt that Bella would've mounted me. I wasn't opposed to the idea. It had merit, in fact. In spite of my attraction to her, I was pissed that she dared to threaten me _again_.

I thoroughly enjoyed the fire in her eyes, the flush of her skin, and the way her teeth bit into her delectable bottom lip. Once on my feet, I closed the distance between us in two easy strides. "Let her go, James."

His eyes widened and I could see that he was debating about my request. "If you do, you'll remain in my employment, for now." As I predicted, he dropped her like a stone, sending her sprawling on the floor. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow in question to James. His actions had proven that his relationship with Bella was not worth losing his job.

I had little time to contemplate that, when I felt something latch onto me. I had unwittingly forgotten the other player in the game for a split second and hadn't anticipated her move. Her hands locked on my ankles, and for the third time in one day, my back thudded against the floor. That time, however, there was no mat to protect my head.

_Son of a bitch. _Darkness had soon taken over, the pain at the back of my skull intense. I'd never live it down.

* * *

**AN: The response to the first chapter was WOW. For that, I posted this chapter. Lots of questions already, but they'll be answered eventually. I'll be updating every Wednesday from now on. Thanks. **


	3. Blackmail Before Work

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Three – Blackmail Before Work**

* * *

By the time I had gained consciousness, Bella had disappeared and James stood warily beside me. "I was about to call for an ambulance," he said, offering his hand.

"You should've called the police," I spat angrily and spun on my heels, ignoring the wave of dizziness. "Her reaction was a little much."

"She has her reasons," he hissed. Something in his voice said that it was a very good reason. Maybe a call to Banner for another background check was in order. "I saw how you grabbed her, you probably left bruises."

I had grabbed her wrist harder than I intended. Wincing, I approached my gym bag to find my cell phone, James protested behind me. If the plans in my head proved fruitful, I would be able to apologize to her personally.

"Look, calling the police won't do you any good," he stated. "She's the commissioner's daughter, and no cop in this town will slap a pair of cuffs on her." Well, that was convenient for her. "Then again, that's not true. Most of them are willing to, but for other purposes."

Of course, they would.

"Are you fucking her?"

He grimaced and shook his head. "She's my cousin." There must've been something in my eyes or my expression because he groaned. "Damn it, Masen. You had me check on some corn fed, big breasted blonde girl from the farm less than an hour ago."

"Forget her," I said with a shrug. It was obvious now why Bella had attacked me for the second time; she was protective of her cousin. Yet, it was a little aggressive, considering James had dropped her without a second thought. Maybe there was more to it.

"Good, because you were right," he replied. "The southern accent was as fake as her tits," he said, checking his cell phone. "I already called Emmett and Jason. She's been removed from the premises."

"Did she indicate who hired her?"

"No, sir. She clammed up once she knew we were on to her."

"What am I supposed to do now?" I cursed under my breath.

"Do what every red-blooded male does, go pick up someone up at a bar and take her home."

I didn't bother replying to him, since he was unaware of my past and about my father. I didn't do one-night stands. I was a product of one and promised my mother and myself I'd never do something like that. I cursed under my breath, tugging my hair unnecessarily, for I'd known what would come next. James was as predictable as anyone else I knew.

"Maybe you should do the approaching and find a date," James said thoughtfully. I smirked internally when he walked into my trap, but it must have bled into my eyes, because he groaned again, "Not my cousin!"

"You're absolutely right," I said with a fifty thousand dollar smile. "I should approach."

"Why would you? She hates you."

I laughed. "That is only because she doesn't know me."

"She'll probably hate you even more when she does." I wondered for a moment if she had something against men in general. It wouldn't take me long to find out.

My hand clenched around his shoulder as we gathered our bags. "If you value your six figure salary, you'll have her in my office by noon."

~oOo~

My last call at the office before lunch ended at exactly eleven forty-eight, and James had still to deliver. I had expected two outcomes. James succeeding in bringing Bella to my office, with little choice and that enchanting fire in her eyes, or, James failing to convince her but eventually Bella herself would come to give me a piece of her mind.

Either outcome would suffice.

I tapped my fingers against the rich mahogany of my desk, waiting impatiently. At precisely eleven fifty-nine, there were a series of knocks on the door. Angela, my personal assistant, hadn't announced anyone, but I had expressly indicated that should a woman fitting Bella's description ask to see me, to allow her to enter immediately.

"Come in," I said firmly. Busying myself at the computer, averting my gaze from the door, I heard it glide open and gently close a moment after. That in itself was unexpected; I had already informed maintenance that I'd likely need to repair the door after she'd come to see me.

From the corner of my eye, I looked for the enticing woman who at the very least owed me a back massage and an apology. My back was hurt more than the headache I had earlier.

She wasn't near the door however. Instead, Bella was beside the adjacent wall, admiring my various awards, pictures, and diplomas mounted there. "God, you love yourself a little too much, Mr. Masen," she teased in the rich sultry voice that I experienced once already. I cocked an eyebrow and rose to my feet. "There are forty-three pictures of you on here and not one with a friend or family member."

I narrowed my eyes as I rose and walked toward her. Unbuttoning my jacket, so my hand could access my pants pocket easily.

The maneuver had always done one of two possible things. It either drew the other's attention to my stance. They'd see that I was solid and would stand my ground. That no matter what they threw at me, it would roll right off my back. If not, it would draw, in Bella's case, her attention to my crotch, and if so, she'd see that I wanted her.

There was no use in playing games, she'd know before the end of the day I wanted her in my bed. However, as before, she took me by surprise. She had done neither. Instead, she chose to continue to snicker at every picture of me with some of the most powerful people in the world.

Since I was curious if she had done research on me, I asked, "What makes you say that none of these are my friends or my family?"

"It's all in the body language and facial expressions." I cocked an eyebrow, wanting her to elaborate. She rolled her eyes and pointed to a picture. "You see in this one, his nose is slightly scrunched. That could mean that he thinks you smell," she grinned then, "Or he's just putting up with you for the benefit of his company. He doesn't seem to like you much."

In fact, Michael H. Newton loathed me. However, I saved his company last year, so he had little choice but to tolerate me. "He could be about to sneeze," I replied. She raised an eyebrow in question. "However, in his case, you are correct in your assumption."

She pointed to another; a picture of a former business partner and his wife at their wedding.

"You slept with her and he hates you for it, too." I chose not to respond to that one, since she'd been quite close to the truth. I waved my hand dismissively at a picture of a former president and me, and her lips quirked in amusement.

"Now this picture," she started, laughing slightly. "Tells me that you didn't inhale either, but you made damn sure she swallowed."

Shocked, my mouth fell open. Then she had the nerve to laugh, a full-bodied, stitch-on-her-side kind of laugh.

"Dear God," I hissed. "You had to have been in grade school when all that occurred. And, my dear, that is neither of those former presidents."

"I know," she said with a nonchalant shrug. "I just wanted to get you worked up." When she turned up her face to meet my eyes, I was immediately aware of her stature. She barely reached my shoulder. Very unlike the women, I dated before. Yet, it appealed to me. In fact, I appreciated it. She was so small and petite, _very _feminine.

"How old are you?" I said, internally grimacing at the sudden huskiness of my voice. Had I forgotten that the woman before me had dropped me on my back twice mere hours before?

"I'm not jail bait," she offered with a tiny, coy smile.

I wasn't amused. I wanted her to tell me. "How old?"

"I'm twenty-six, almost twenty-seven." She was almost eight years younger than I was. She simply turned from me, walked toward the plaques and framed diplomas that adorned my wall. "You're a very generous man, Mr. Masen, but how much time did you actually volunteer for this cause?"

I kept my face impassive, but her soft laughter gave me pause. Was I that easy to read? Me, who was often called the most private man in the world. "I have little time to donate, so I compensate by donating hundreds of thousands to worthy causes."

"Hundreds of thousands? Yet, your companies made over three billion dollars every year for the last five, in this economic climate. I hardly doubt that is a healthy contribution."

"You dare insult me," I seethed, advancing toward her.

"Would you prefer me to stroke that enormous ego of yours? I'm sure you receive hundreds, I'm sorry, your _personal_ _assistant_ receives hundreds of calls daily just for that reason alone."

Shouldn't this little girl be running from me? Instead of meeting my glare, she laughed at my expense, insulted me, and dismissed me as if I was no one of importance.

"James, your dear cousin, will be out of the job within the hour if you continue insulting me."

She shrugged. "I'm not worried. The Commissioner, my _dad_, already said he'd find him a position with a senator, with the same compensation package that you provide, should something suddenly happen to his current employment."

She was good and thorough, well prepared for any outcome. I'd give her that. I was impressed.

"Then why are you here?" I tried to remain composed, but it proved futile. She had every one of my nerves turned inside and out, on display for her to see, and on alert.

She turned away from me again, and made her way to my desk. Her head cocked to one side, then the other, looking at the file that was on top. "I see you've already had my background checked, perhaps even a profile. Why ask my age?"

She hadn't reacted at all as I expected, most hated when I went behind their backs to find out everything about them.

"Quit changing the subject, Ms. Swan."

Sitting demurely on my desk, she faced me, her long legs crossed at her knees. She watched, as I was unable to resist taking in her exquisite form. Her attire was much more different from the shorts and sports bra I'd seen her in earlier. Dressed conservatively, she was just as enticing as before. In a simple grey skirt with a hem that reached just below mid-thigh and a dark green silk blouse, her sexy pumps drew me in. Her toes, painted in a matching green, peeked from the black leather that surrounded them.

_Damn._

"Fine. I checked on you, too," she said with a shrug, pulling a pen from atop my desk. Her fingers fiddled with the apparatus, once again taking my attention from her face to her incredible body.

It had been too long since I fucked, that had to be the most logical explanation for being so off my game.

She continued, seemingly aware of my apparent interest in her hands and the pen. "There wasn't one blemish on your impeccable and impressive record. Not one accusation of unethical business practices."

I waited but she remained silent. "Go on," I hissed, angry that she was aware of how much I was worth. Would she be any different from all the money-grubbing women in my past? Before I could allow myself to reinforce the walls I had carefully built around me through the years, she forced my attention on her again.

Two of her fingers ran up and down the pen, making me sweat. She was playing me as I had countless others. I hated the idea that I was predictable and readable. What happened to my poker face?

"Yet," she started, smirking when my eyes finally met hers. "You chose to blackmail my cousin to arrange this very meeting." She carefully laid the pen down, uncrossing those incredible legs. I however, managed to keep my eyes on her, and not on her legs, where she wanted them.

At least that was my original assessment. When she smiled widely, she swept her plump bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. I swallowed compulsively. I walked right into that one. "I guess I wondered why that is."

She had all the control at that moment, and it pissed me off.

In three strides, I was in front of her, my arms bracketing her hips, trapping her between my body and desk. "I'm simply intrigued, Ms. Swan." She laughed and the breath of it brushed against my mouth. She smelled so good, her scent, her proximity, and just her, had the anger within me dissipate and my arousal increase. "And I believe you owe me." It'd been too long since I'd been that close to woman, and it was taking every ounce of control to keep my hands to myself.

"Why is that, Mr. Masen?" she asked softly, her breath hitching an octave higher. Finally, she responded to me.

"My back still hurts," I said as I bent to take in the scent of her deeply within me.

"Aw," she cooed, raising her hand to rest on my arm. I stilled and waited for her touch to continue, but it remained there on my arm. She had such restraint, had I laid a finger on her, I'd have her naked in a minute. "For a moment there, I thought you'd asked for me to come, so that you could offer an indecent proposal in exchange for James to continue his employment."

She assumed correctly, though I wouldn't give her the satisfaction to know that she read me so easily. I had intended to take her to bed, after I blackmailed her into joining me for dinner, where I'd charm her out of her clothes. I had hoped that one weekend with her would be enough to slake my lust. She posed too much of a risk to take things further than that. At least it was more than one night.

Hadn't I indicated only hours earlier to James and myself that I preferred not to indulge in meaningless sexual encounters?

There was a reason why I hesitated, but it would have to wait for analysis later. Her actions so far had indicated that had I made the proposal, she would've promptly removed my balls and handed them to me.

"I see, so instead you'll use my need to help others and guilt against me," she whispered, tipping her head back enough to allow my nose to skim along her jawline. "Clever."

"Is it working?" My breath fanned across her flushed skin. A moan escaped her pretty mouth, eliciting a rush of blood to flow down my body. I yearned for what she so readily offered. At least her body seemed to, but I was not sure about _her._

"Yes," she gasped, my teeth raking over her pulse. The bite of my teeth sent her arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I smirked against her skin, pressing my lips softly to the reddened flesh. She stilled suddenly, pulling back. "Wait. If you did a background check on me, then you know about my son."

I kept any indication of what I felt about her son from my facial features. "Yes."

"And his existence doesn't matter to you," she said softly, thoroughly confused for once. I knew then, that my answer would either put an end to the encounter where I'd never see her again, or could lead to more.

Which did I prefer?

"He matters to you," I said gently. "I know he's on vacation with your mother for the summer because of your chaotic work schedule. You miss him." Her eyes narrowed then glazed over for a moment before quickly closing, which kept me from the answers I sought. For that brief second, there was pain in her eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question," she whispered.

"Yes, his existence matters. After all he's your son."

The brilliant smile that graced her lovely face lit up the room and caused an unfamiliar twinge in my chest. "Good answer," she said, pulling me closer.

In my world, little surprised me. I was never in a situation that I had no control over. The last time would have been as a child, and since then, I was always prepared for every possible outcome. Every romantic encounter I initiated was done once I was positive that the woman in question wanted me, was under my control.

Nothing prepared me for Bella's kiss that astounded me, left me panting, and had me stumbling for words after.

Isabella Swan was full of surprises.

The kiss started innocently enough. Soft tentative presses of her lips upon on my own that made me question if her experience with men was limited. However, these chaste kisses only proved to excite me further. They were sweet and tasted rich with need and desire. When she seemed to like what she'd sampled, she continued with knee-buckling, cock-twitching licks and bites of my lips.

I groaned, fisting my hands in her hair to pull her mouth harder against my own. Never had I lost control from a single kiss, and it was far from over if I had anything to do with it. I'd take her on the desk if she'd give me indication that it was what she wanted. However, I knew from her file that she'd only been in serious relationships her whole life.

If I wanted to have her, I'd have to convince her that I wasn't the asshole she seemed to think I was. Before I could pull back, she did first.

"Mr. Masen," she panted, her head falling back as my mouth danced over her jawline and neck. "Have you had lunch yet?"

She was much too coherent for my tastes. I smoothed my hands down her sides, taking great care to ensure my thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts. The action elicited a rather delicious moan and roll of her hips. I hissed at the contact, lust blurring my need to put a stop to what we were doing. I had enough respect for Isabella and myself, to put a stop to our mutual desire, before my entire office staff caught wind of our actions.

However, if I was honest with myself, and if my personal assistant wasn't right outside the door, I'd fuck Bella on my desk without a second thought.

* * *

**AN: I added about a hundred words to this chapter after my beta looked at it. Sorry, all mistakes are mine. I needed to add something important that comes up later. I'm blown away by the response to this little fic. As soon as I finish writing/editing the story, I will post more often. Until then once a week. Thanks!**


	4. In the Grass

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Four – In the Grass**

* * *

"Are you telling me," Isabella said with a beautiful smile on her lips, "that you've never taken the time to have lunch in the park in the last eight years since you've moved your company here?" I shook my head, tossing a grape into my mouth. "But you work right across the street!"

Damn, she was a lively one. When she allowed herself to relax and not have her guard up, Isabella Swan was passionate about many things. Food being one of them as evident by the few key items she gathered from the local venues to have a simple picnic.

Together, we sat on a blanket she usually kept in her car and shared her impromptu lunch. It wasn't a five star meal, but it was entertaining to say the least. She charmed me out of my shoes and socks so that I could relax even further.

"It is rather nice out here," I said while I looked up at the clear blue sky. "I haven't the time for these types of outings for lunch, Ms. Swan." I never had the inclination ever to try either. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

She waved her hand. "Call me Bella."

I said it, causing the corners of her sexy mouth to twitch up slightly. I had hoped for a reaction of some kind. She hadn't so much as batted an eyelash in my direction after she pulled me away from work. The kiss in my office had left us both wanting, but she hadn't mentioned it since. It made me wonder if it had happened at all and hadn't been a figment of my lustful imagination.

I licked the corner of my mouth and there, I still had the taste of her lips. No, the kiss had been real. Mingled along with the grapes, wine and chicken, her flavor was unmistakable. I had wanted more from the moment she pulled away from our kiss. I hated that I dwelled on it, while it seemed she had forgotten about it.

She had kissed me back and her mouth, her body was put into that kiss. There was no way that it was all me. It was driving me insane. The woman had me in knots and yet she acted as if it was an everyday occurrence for her to kiss a damn stranger.

I plucked my phone from my jacket and typed out a text to Banner. I wanted to know everything about Bella's past and that included more information on all the damn assholes before me.

Was I being a little possessive? Hell yes.

A little crazy? Obviously.

Cautious? Absolutely.

I had to be.

Before I could hit send, Bella pulled my phone from my hand and tossed it to the corner of the blanket, out of my reach. Before I could protest, she hovered above me, smiling, with her thighs on either side of my hips.

Her position made me instantly forget about the phone.

"You work too hard, Mr. Masen," she whispered over my lips. I groaned, pulling her mouth toward mine. Insane. That was the only way to explain the deep, gnawing need to consume the woman before me. However, my desire for her was not only a need to devour but to conquer and claim her.

Insanity and lust were two things that could drive any man to make mistakes. I had already made a costly one. She had come to me willingly, but it was after she found out all about me. I tugged on the back of her head, pulling her by the hair, bordering on pain I was sure, though her face was composed as ever.

"You're teasing me," I hissed, taking pleasure in the little bursts of pain as her nails bit into my shoulders. "You couldn't stand me this morning, why is that, Isabella?"

She laughed throatily and pushed her hips closer to mine. I barely managed to contain the guttural groan from escaping me. "I was attracted to you at the boxing club, but you were staring at me like I should drop to my knees and suck your dick just because you took the time to notice me."

I pulled her head toward me, watching the fire I'd seen in them ignite. She was livid and that only made her appeal to me more. No one had stood up to me as she had on more than one occasion.

She continued her little rant, teasing me with another roll of her hips over my lap. "I called you on it and you still acted like your shit didn't stink, threatening my cousin's job, to have me arrested. I don't like cocky assholes that think they're better than everyone."

I bit her bottom lip, soothing it slightly with the tip of my tongue. "Don't you? You're on my lap right now. Tell me, were you willing to fuck me before or after you found out what I was worth?"

She laughed again and she didn't stop. "Edward, there are a billion reasons why I shouldn't give you the time of day."

I stilled, released her hair, and took her chin in my hand. Forcing her to look at me again, I asked her to repeat herself. Eye to eye, she said those words again.

"My money bothers you?" She nodded slowly, but my eyes narrowed. "You're saying what you think I want to hear," I said, pushing her off my lap and onto the blanket beneath us.

Bella sat back, propped up on her hands, her long legs extended in front of her. "I told you I was merely curious as to why someone like you would try his hand in blackmail." She smirked as she paused long enough for me to growl in response. She knew exactly how to play me and I didn't like it. "I was also intrigued on why a man like you, who could have any woman he wanted, decides to take interest in little ol' me." She shrugged and she averted her eyes.

It hurt her to confess such a thing. To tell me she couldn't understand my attraction to her. She had no idea how much she unmanned me. It would be in my best interest to ensure that she never found out.

She continued. "There is also the fact that someone like you, with all that money, may think he has the right to hurt me because of all that power."

She'd been hurt before, by someone that could _buy_ her everything, but give her nothing she really wanted. I mentally went through her file and sure enough, Alec V. Williams, a local real estate mogul was one of her exes. He would've been the man she spoke of, and likely the father of her son. She had never listed his name on the birth certificate.

I moved over to her, aware that despite the fact that we were off the beaten path in the park, someone could come upon us. Not that it would make a difference to me. Close to the source of her delectable scent, I murmured against her ear, "I want you."

She moaned softly, her undulating hips moved slowly under mine. When I pulled away a few seconds later, she was smiling. "But you want to trust me first?"

"No, I really want to sink my cock deep inside your pretty mouth." I smirked, waiting for either a slap or a tasty little moan. I would've preferred the former, only because my control would snap with the latter and I'd fuck her in the middle of broad daylight and not give a damn if she'd regret it later.

She licked her lips slowly and her lids lowered a fraction of an inch, giving them a sexy, heated quality to her eyes. It was then that I realized I was in way over my head. There was little resisting her.

Her eyes lingered on my own mouth before descending over every inch of me. It felt like she was exploring me with her hands.

I had to get a hold of the situation. Moving away, I chose to start packing up our impromptu picnic. I heard her soft laughter, but thankfully, she gave me no comment and offered a hand. Once we disposed of the trash and I put on my shoes, I'd taken her hand and walked back to the office.

There, she grabbed her file on my desk. "You have my number, Mr. Masen," she said thoughtfully. "If you'd like to explore this further, give me a call."

Before I could react, though I wasn't sure how, she was gone.

~oOo~

For three days, I tried my best to forget her. All the while, I prepared my home for the little temptress. I knew she was allergic to peanuts, so I had everything that contained peanuts or peanut oil thrown out of my house. I knew her favorite colors and I had subconsciously chosen them for my new linens.

She was fucking with my mind. I knew she could get a hold of me, but she left the decision to me. Why? Because she knew, I was worried about the reason she wanted me.

Though she wasn't considered wealthy, she made enough to live comfortably. Her portfolio clearly indicated that she liked to save her money and would live nicely when she retired. Once she had quite a bit of money, from an inheritance, enough for her to splurge and take care of herself for years without having to work.

Instead, she bought a house, fixed it up, and flipped it easily, making a tidy profit. Within two years, she doubled her money and donated half of that. The woman was too good to be true.

Women like her wanted what I couldn't give her – love, marriage, and kids. Yes, I wanted a nice, monogamous relationship with a woman; however, I felt I'd never find someone that would allow me to open up further or hold my interests long enough.

I thumped my fist on the desk in my home office and cursed. I was never going to get her out of my system until I fucked her. For that, I had to make a move, something subtle where she'd have to make the next one. I had never given that kind of control to a woman, but I was curious to see what she would do.

Pulling up Banner's name in my cell, I made a call since I needed more information.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, that's right Bella's in construction. **** I'm updating on Wednesday again before I head out for vacation and I might be late for the next update after that, which is why I updated today. Thanks!**


	5. Boss

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Five – Boss**

* * *

I waited and waited. The subtle message I had sent Bella in the form of flowers, didn't earn much more than an email thanking me for them. It was far from original, but the last thing I wanted to show her that I put too much thought into a gift. It had taken a few days for me to realize what the flowers would signify to her, an attempt to buy her affections. I had to do something about my mistake, though I still wanted to be subtle about my next approach. It'd been a week since I'd last seen her and I was determined to rectify that.

~oOo~

"Edward, I don't have time to deal with you," Bella said exasperated. Talk about a blow to the ego. I had come all the way to see her, and she couldn't give me five damn minutes.

Apparently, I hadn't been subtle enough when I passed her current project house hours earlier. She'd seen me and instead of dropping everything, she waved and turned back to work. When I had my driver come back after a meeting, she ignored me.

It wasn't until I stepped out of the town car to watch her closely that she finally put down her framing gun and climbed off the precarious roof. I didn't see the need for her to work in such dangerous and hazardous conditions. For God sake's, she was walking along a two by four about eighteen to twenty feet in her air.

I watched as she took a healthy drink of some sport drink when she reached the ground. I did my best to avoid looking at her sweat-slickened skin. It was futile as drops from her drink slid over her chin and along her neck. She walked toward me, her hips hypnotic as they swayed.

"I was in the neighborhood when I recognized your business sign," I said, looking back at the frame to the addition she and her crew was working on.

She snorted. "Yes, software and computer business mogul, Edward fucking Masen, would be in _this_ neighborhood."

I glared, and she smirked. She had me there. "Don't you have people to do that for you?" I growled in question, gesturing toward the new addition.

She rolled her eyes, hooking a pair of goggles that had made her beautiful eyes larger in the scoop neck of her tank top. "I know what I'm doing, _Dad._"

That was not what I wanted to hear. "Be that as it may, you are the boss aren't you?"

She stopped in her tracks a few feet in front of me. "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I'm trying to understand why you don't simply delegate."

She laughed and shook her head as she walked toward a cooler on the tailgate of a big work truck nearby."I may be the boss, but I still put hours in the actual construction aspect of my business."

"But I looked at your numbers," I stated firmly. "You don't need to if you hired one other person."

She a long drink of water and splashed her face lightly. With a raised eyebrow and a dark look, she replied as she dried off. "You're right. I could hire another carpenter and that would allow me more hours of my day. But, I love the work." She ran a hand down her side and hip. "It keeps me fit."

It certainly did, but that was not enough of a reason to continue. "You're likely to get hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, that may be true, just as much as the next guy with the same amount of experience. I've been doing this for five years under my own contractor's license and with my grandfather since I was a child. I like what I do and _no_ one will stop me from picking up a hammer and doing my job."

"You have a son," I reasoned. Didn't she understand? The chances to get hurt on a construction site were astronomical. She could end up losing a limb or break a bone with a simple fall with all the debris lying around.

"Peter!" she called out. "Where are you?" She was ignoring me again.

Someone rounded the corner of the framed house and stopped much too close to her. The man was over six feet tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. _This is her employee_, I thought.

"Yeah, boss?" He had a southern accent that I was positive most women would love. At least her workers had shirts that kept them moderately covered, except for her of course. Was a red tank top and skinny jeans appropriate work attire for a construction site?

"Get Ricky and start cleaning up, we're done for the day."

"Really?" he asked, looking at his watch. "Did we run out of material already?"

Bella sighed and nodded. "Yup, don't forget that we only got half an order. Get that Cliff asshole from Coleman's on the phone and check on our order before you start."

"How much was it again?"

Bella looked at the house and cocked her head to the side. "One hundred five and order two more boxes of nails. Oh, and check the progress on the trusses. I needed them yesterday."

"Will do," he said, giving me a sidelong glance. Bella continued to ignore me and she hadn't bothered with an introduction. That didn't deter her employee from being curious, and asked, "Another client, boss?"

I waited for her to at the very least to introduce me at that point. Instead, she surprised me as always. "He wishes," she snorted.

Did the idea of me hiring her disgust her that much? Why would it?

She dismissed Peter quickly and returned her attention back to me. "Don't look so shocked," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I'd never work for you." She pushed past me and walked toward my car.

"Why not, Bella?" I asked. I couldn't think of any renovations for my apartment, but given the chance, I could find something. If it allowed me more opportunity to talk her into my bed, maybe the desperate need I had for her would disappear.

She leaned her slim body against the trunk of the car and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't sleep with clients." She gave me a coy, "what do you say to that" smile, waiting for my reaction. I did my best to hide the surprise from my expression.

What she said made perfect sense, and I agreed with her. It was never good to mix business with pleasure, at least in _our_ case. Now that I knew she intended to sleep with me, it would make it easier to get her in bed fast. That didn't mean I wanted her to call all the shots.

I caged her against the car. "You're awfully sure of yourself."

She cocked an eyebrow and pouted softly though I thought it wasn't on purpose. "You wouldn't be here now if that's not what you wanted."

Though she kept her hands to herself, her eyes roamed over me. The heat in her gaze was like a touch, a caress over naked skin. She had me tied up in knots.

"So you're saying," I whispered against her ear, feeling a tiny shiver move through her. "That you won't work for me because you want to sleep with me."

"Yes, I plan to _sleep _with you." She adjusted my tie a bit and smiled. "And I think perhaps if you try to discuss computer code and algorithms, there is a very good chance you'll put me to sleep." She yawned, playfully. "I've had a bad case of insomnia lately."

She kept an enchanting, innocent smile upon her lips, but her eyes lit up with the mischief I'd seen the first time when she accused me of blackmail.

It was time for me to surprise her. I brushed my hand over a slightly damp curl of her hair, winding it back behind her ear. "Is it because your son is not with you?"

If she expected my question, there was no indication on her face. She simply nodded in response. "I miss him." The softness of her voice gave the simple fact much more conviction.

"Have dinner with me tonight," I said.

"I can't," she whispered, her fingers curled around my tie. I felt the small pull she gave it, and I allowed her to bring me closer. "Unless it's a late one, I have a video call with Logan before six and some work to do after."

Brushing my lips over the corner of her mouth, before I replied, "I'll pick you up at eight." I felt the tips of her fingers crawl up my neck and jaw to cradle my face, bringing me that much closer into a web of desire I had no hope of escaping.

She tried a different approach. "We'll make dinner." At least, I'd see later that night.

I nibbled on her bottom lip, tugging slightly. "You're not winning this one." I wanted her in _my _bed not hers, at least not yet. It would allow me to have more control over the situation.

She laughed as she looked over my shoulder. "You know, my guys always thought of me as a frigid bitch. I bet you we're fueling all kinds of fantasies about me now."

I pulled back abruptly and turned to find that she was correct. Most of her men, five in all, immediately looked away and went back to work. That hadn't been my intention. Bella's laughter had my control snapping.

I'd never been the jealous type, until that moment. Closing the distance the little distance between us, I wedged a knee between her thighs, cradled her face, and kissed her hard. She moaned deeply, enriching my blood with desire. Lips, tongues and the bite of her teeth had lust spiraling past any vestige of control.

She was the first to rein it in, pressing her hands against my chest, and pushing me away. I'd taken a few steps back when the sound of whistling penetrated through my senses. "Damn it, Edward," Bella gasped. "You're supposed to be stronger than a little talking and jealousies. You better go."

She started to walk past me when I grabbed her wrist and swung her back around. "Not when it comes to you." I captured her mouth again, cradling her face, my thumbs brushing the softness of her cheeks. She had every right to be angry with me, because I was supposed to be stronger, but she crumbled my will.

It wasn't until she bit my lip too hard that I pulled back. That fire was in her eyes, she was indeed angry. "Go," she growled. "Tonight, Edward. And you can make me dinner at my place."

"Tonight," I repeated, my blood still simmering.

I watched her walk away, composed as ever. She ran one hand through her hair and placed the other into the back pocket of her jeans, instantly drawing my eyes to her backside.

She smirked over her shoulder, winking. I was stunned that she caught me. "It's all right, Edward. I have a fantastic ass."

That she did. As the car pulled away, I realized she had in fact won and had gotten her way about dinner.

Damn.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I want to respond to them so bad, but I've been so busy this week with 4 graduations and preparations for a week long trip/reunion is hard enough, add that to my typical day and its nearly impossible. I'll be back next week with another update. Thanks so much again.


	6. Analyze

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Six – Analyze**

* * *

There was only one way to explain my lack of control that afternoon at Bella's job site. Simply put, my hormones were doing all the driving. I hadn't slept with anyone in months and that built up a need that bordered on desperation.

Bella provided the first real chance at relief and stark interest for me. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted her. Yes, at first I thought she would only provide a means to an end and that once I had her, the raw need I had for her would diminish. That alone was a problem since I told myself that I would never have a one-night stand. It was a promise my mother made me make and I intended to keep it.

I hadn't done it in my thirty-four years of life and nothing would change that. That posed another problem. Bella Swan was a woman that would keep me on my toes, ignited my desire, and could be everything I needed in a companion, except I never wanted the emotions tied to that type of relationship, at least at this point of my life.

I never had a real relationship with a woman. When I looked back at the women in my past in the last few days, it seemed that they provided a service. Even to me that sounded cold.

The problem was that it was true. They looked good on my arm at public events, warmed my bed and in exchange they were provided with everything they needed. In the end, these relationships never lasted more than a year, except for one.

Ami Rose Jacobs. Our relationship was more like a partnership, where our ties within a lucrative network of associates and people helped our careers and liberally lined our bank accounts. It had ended mutually when she moved to New York after she received an employment opportunity too good to pass up.

The "breakup" consisted of good-bye sex and a promise to continue our business relationship as we had before she left. Years later, we still communicated, but nothing personal, until a few months earlier when she sent me her wedding invitation with yet another influential man. There was nothing vindictive about the gesture, only a means for me to meet her husband.

At that moment, I realized that some would consider that kind of relationship as cold and empty as a one-night stand. I had never questioned it before. I always felt that I could easily separate business from pleasure, but after meeting Bella I realized that my relationship with Ami was only business, any pleasure was a bonus, or worse an obligation. Was that the way Ami had seen it?

Disgusted with myself, I tried to concentrate on finishing a section of code for my latest project before I left the office. I made a quick note in my cell phone to pay a surprise visit to the lab sometime the following week. With a simple click of a button, I sent the note to all my personal communication devices.

I felt the vibration of my cell phone, surprised to find Bella's name on the display. Answering as I usually did a second later, "Masen."

"Well hello to you too, darling," she said in a sultry tone that had me cursing my body's instant response. "Do you always answer your phone like that?"

"I don't have time for this. What is it, Isabella?" I asked in a firm tone. I had spent most of the time since we met with her on my mind and it didn't sit well with me. After analyzing my past relationships because of her, I was feeling a tad resentful.

On top of that, her calling my unlisted number, made me realize she had too many connections to me already. I would have to call James and let him know that he could not divulge to her anything about me if he valued his job.

"I was calling to ask if you were allergic to anything," she said curtly. "Since, unlike you, I don't have the need to run a full background check on you. But now that I think about, I'm calling to cancel."

Shit.

"You'll do no such thing." The silence made me look at the screen, confirming that she was still on the line.

"I told you before that I will not be bullied," she replied slowly, emphasizing each word. "Your money or who you are will not have me complying with your every command. If that's what you're looking for, I think it would be best we end this before we go any further."

Fuck.

I cleared my throat. "I'm a busy man, I'm concise and to the point with all my calls."

"I am not a damn employee or client, so don't treat me like one," she said anger coloring her tone. "I'm a friend."

"You are not a _friend,_" I hissed but managed to keep my voice level. "I have enough friends, Isabella. I think you know exactly what I want from you. And I never said I wanted some little obedient lap dog." I hated the fact that she could easily have me losing control over my emotions.

I heard her sigh. "Friends? And how many don't have ties to your business or have been on your payroll?"

None. She read me so easily, and felt disgusted that she was right. "It was rude of me," I offered, but nothing more.

"Are you allergic to anything?" she asked softly after a few moments.

"No. I could bring groceries over and we could make dinner like you suggested. In fact, I will do the cooking."

It wasn't the best of ideas to be alone with her. However, I needed to know that what I felt in her presence was real. I also wanted her all to myself and at any restaurant we would have to deal with people interrupting any conversation.

"All right, I hope you don't mind that James gave me your number?"

I did, but she didn't need to know that. "It's fine. I should've given it to you earlier today, but I was distracted."

"By my fantastic ass," she teased.

There was no use in denying it, and I thought it would lighten the tension that still lingered. "Of course," I replied. She laughed and it caused a shiver to run along my spine. The affect she had on me was incredible, while at the same time frightening.

"It'll still have to be a late dinner, maybe eight? I have a video call with my son, a few estimates to work on, and you have to give me time to get ready."

"Eight is fine."

"See you then."

When she hung up, I immediately dialed James. His silence when he answered suggested that he was expecting me to reprimand him. I could and I had every right to do so, however, he was the reason why I had met Bella.

"I wanted to call to thank you for giving Isabella my phone number," I said in the same tone that I did all my business. Apparently, she also had my _personal _email address, since a correspondence popped in my inbox. "Have the number changed immediately, and please have Bella's home phone checked before you give her the new number."

"Still paranoid I see," he said gruffly. "I understand since that whole Jessica situation, but my cousin is not out to get you."

"I know that, but I would not put it past my enemies to use her to get to me." My jaw clenched at the thought.

"You think her phone is tapped," James said, cursing seconds later. "I just sent you something. You don't waste any damn time, do you?" There was a lot of anger in his tone.

I had questioned his loyalty to his cousin the first day I met her, but when push came to shove, he'd stand behind her before he would me. I least I knew he was a good person, and was loyal, even it wasn't to me. I clicked on the email he sent me, originally sent to him by Bella only seconds earlier. He hadn't shared my email address.

_To: James Swan_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: A picture is worth a thousand words_

_I found this already circling the web. It posted about two hours ago. I had called Edward to let him know, but we got off topic, so I didn't get a chance to tell him. I normally would do it myself, but I don't want to bother him at work. Can you please send him the link? _

_Thank you._

Attached to the email was a link to a website to one of the local newspapers that loved to report anything new with the wealthy elite within the city. I cursed when I saw a picture of Bella on my lap from that day in the park and beside it another of us kissing earlier at her job site. My hands were on her ass. I right-clicked on it and saved the photos onto my external drive.

The anger that raced through me had me clenching my jaw in barely controlled fury. Though it did not name her, the article didn't paint Bella in a good light, practically calling her a gold-digger because of her "blue collar" background. She owned a million-dollar construction company. Did they not check their facts?

"Find out who wrote the article, have them take it down immediately, considering that's the police commissioner's daughter."

"PR and I are already working on it," he said. "I'm sending a message to Bella to call her father. The last thing you want is her dad to show up suddenly."

The firm voices outside of my office indicated that the warning had come too late. He must have seen the article already.

"I'm here to see Mr. Masen, and I'm not about to take no for an answer," a deep voice penetrated my office walls.

It was time to meet a parent. This day was getting better and better.

* * *

**AN: ****I posted early and will post again on Wednesday. I wanted to thank those that recommended this fic everywhere, you're all amazing. It's been nominated for Fic of the Week over at the Lemonade Stand. Go vote for your favorites, the poll closes on Wed. The link can be found on my profile. Thank you.**


	7. A Show Before Dinner

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Seven – A Show Before Dinner**

* * *

After the day I had, I needed some peace and quiet. I had contemplated calling Bella to cancel, especially after what I learned from her father. I have handled multi-billion dollar contracts, the most difficult clients, and business associates and one meeting with Charles Swan had been my toughest yet.

I could see where Bella had gotten her strength. The man radiated it and he had achieved respect by hard work and charisma, much like his daughter. He didn't need money to buy it, which easily earned my respect.

His love for Bella was apparent and he was fiercely protective of her and his grandson. It had taken quite a bit for me to convince him that I had no ill intentions toward his daughter and her son. Perhaps it was the infliction and honesty in my voice that had him powering down from lethal father mode and asking me questions about my business.

We had met before at various functions where most of Seattle's most influential people congregated – fundraiser events, the local country club, and the golf course. The situation earlier that afternoon was much different from our previous encounters. I hadn't wanted to take his daughter to bed, at the time.

However, after that meeting, I knew I couldn't end the day without seeing Bella. I couldn't wait until eight, so I had sent her message that I would stop by earlier. She said it was fine, as if I asked, and indicated she'd need to have twenty minutes to talk to her son when he called.

A couple of hours after our last message, I approached her house with groceries my personal assistant had waiting for me in the passenger seat of my car. It was a nice, quiet neighborhood, and she lived in a handsome Victorian home. I could see that she'd been slowly remodeling it, probably for years. Most of the homes surroundings hers seemed to be in various stages of restoration, too.

With the bags of groceries in hand, I walked up the front walkway. Why had I agreed to this? I had never allowed someone to call the shots in my previous relationships. Though I had made it obvious that I wanted to take Bella to dinner, one kiss from her and she turned the tables on me.

Another thing I never allowed before was for us to meet at a place of her choosing. How Bella had accomplished that when I hadn't even had a sample of what she had to offer between the sheets, I wasn't sure. However, instinct and raw need influenced my choices since I'd met her.

It would be good if after the night was through, I put some distance between us. The time away would allow me to gain some control.

I walked up the stairs that led to the porch, cocking an eyebrow at the sound of music blasting from within her home. There was no way she'd hear me. I knocked on the door several times, and even sent her a text in the hopes that she'd answer, with no such luck.

I tried the door, finding it unlocked which upset me more than it should. The woman had no sense of self-preservation; her occupation was enough to prove that. Now she had her door unlocked, leaving her susceptible to an intruder.

Considering her sparring skills, I realized in all likelihood any assailant would end on up their ass and subdued by her bare hands. Still, she should be more careful. It didn't mean she'd be able to handle an armed intruder.

"Bella?" I called out from the door, not finding her in the entryway. The music seemed to be coming from everywhere. There were sheets draped over all the furniture in a room that appeared to be a parlor, with a scent of a fresh paint. It was when I stepped into what looked like a dining area that I heard her.

She was singing along with the music that filtered through speakers mounted in her walls and ceilings. I followed the sound of her voice around the corner and found her in her kitchen, mopping the floor.

If you could call what she was doing mopping, considering how she danced around to the beat, hips swaying, feet constantly in motion, singing at the top of her lungs. It was both oddly domestic and very erotic. She was dressed in simple grey frayed cutoffs that displayed her long legs, and matching tank top, all form fitting and leaving little to my vivid imagination.

Lust seared through me, heating my blood instantly, my ears roaring from the sudden onslaught. It hadn't been a few isolated incidents—the attraction—had been there from the beginning.

Damn her and my libido.

I set the groceries I brought on a countertop nearby, to give my hands something to do. They itched to settle on her hips, pull her close, and mimic the enticing dance hip to hip. Leaning against the counter, I watched her instead. It seemed safer, but with her every move, the more I wanted her. There was grace in her movements, sensual energy that had me wondering how it would transfer in bed. She'd be incredible, no doubt about it. A person couldn't move like this and not be a goddess in bed. Her long hair was in a tight ponytail at the top of her head, swaying along with her lovely ass.

When she started to _moonwalk_ into the next song, she turned suddenly and saw that I had arrived. Instead of her stopping, she continued as if she didn't have an audience, though she blushed under my attention. It was good to know that I was capable of getting _some_ kind of reaction from her.

"Hey," she said, squeezing out her mop, twirling into a sexy little hop when she finished. "You're earlier than I expected."

It was about time I did something she did not expect, but something told me she knew more than she let on. "My last meeting didn't go as long as I thought it would."

She grinned over her shoulder, moonwalking once again as she worked. Most people would've stopped once a guest arrived, but not her, of course. "So did the old man give you a hard time?"

She knew about our meeting. I merely shrugged, trying to look indifferent. There was no way I'd allow her or her father to know that he intimated me.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I answered simply.

She rolled her eyes and her hips. I was positive that she was moving in such a way so that I'd react. If she kept on dancing…working, or whatever she was doing, I would not responsible for my actions. I clenched my hands tightly and locked my knees to avoid a more physical response.

"You're not that good of a liar," she said with a little taunt in her voice. I chose only to respond with a cocked eyebrow. She grinned, pointing at my fists. "You just gave yourself away." When my eyes narrowed in on the tiny smirk on her face, it widened into a smile. "Policeman's daughter, remember? I know how to read people as well as you do."

"Be that as it may," I said in replay. "I can handle your father just fine."

She turned to face me only half-way, wringing out her mop again. "You'd be the first," she offered slowly, as if she couldn't believe it. "That is besides me, of course," she added with a small shrug. "Daddy's little girl and all."

"Of course." I could see from the look in her eyes and the way she bit her lip that she wasn't sure if she liked that I could handle her father or that he might actually like me.

"I only have another corner to finish," she said as the music changed again. "Oh, this is one of my favorites to dance to."

She stopped, washed her hands in a handsome blue farm style sink, and grabbed a bottle of water on the counter. Looking up at me, stepping incredibly close, she took a sip. What she was waiting for, I had no idea.

"Your door was unlocked."

A sexy smile tugged the corners of her mouth into a smirk. "Is that right?"

"You should always lock it when you're at home."

"I'll have to remember that." Something in her tone sent alarms bells ringing.

"You knew I was on my way."

She shrugged. "I had no idea if you'd come straight here. And since I wasn't sure, I left my door unlocked."

I started to protest about invading my privacy by knowing my comings and goings, when she cocked a hip and slim eyebrow in anger, placing her water on the counter. "Don't you dare give me a lecture about keeping tabs on you. You had a background check on me done after only meeting me hours before. Let's not forget about finding out where _one _of my current projects was to come see me. I learned about your whereabouts because of Charlie who gave me the information secondhand. For some odd reason he gave me his approval."

That had my own mouth twitching into a smile. "He wasn't as immune to my charms as you seem to be."

"Maybe," she stated, grabbing the mop again. "Now unpack the groceries and let me finish. I need a shower before we start dinner and for Logan's call."

My back stiffened as my blood rushed through me. As nonchalantly as possible, I said, "I do not take orders from anyone." In one way or another, everyone answered to me. I preferred control in every aspect of my life. It was about time she understood that.

A slow cat-n-cream like smile emerged from behind the look of shock from Bella, her eyes narrowing minutely. "Understandable," she said, cocking her head to one side.

The way she watched me unnerved me. It was almost as if she could see through me, right down to the core of me. Something no one had been able to do since Mother passed.

"They were instructions, but I don't mean to sound bossy. It's a habit I picked up as a mother and running a male-dominated business. For that I'm sorry."

She propped up her chin on the end of the mop handle, watching me with that penetrable gaze of hers. Sighing, she shook her head after a moment, and moved the mop aside. As she made her way to me, I saw the flicker of desire in her eyes, but fear, too.

I was an asshole, because for a few moments, I took the slightest bit of pleasure from that. She feared me, because her desire for me was not something she experienced before. That fear was something I could use against her.

For some reason though, now that I knew I could elicit that emotion from her, I didn't want her to be afraid of me. It was such a contradiction of feelings. For the tenth time since we met, I asked myself, what was the woman doing to me?

Her hands rose slowly, as if to give me ample warning. I had no inclination to stop her, though I should have some. They came to rest along the lapels of my suit jacket.

"I will tell you something now," she said, watching me earnestly, that fear still distinct in her eyes. I smoothed a hand along her hip, showing her she could say what she wanted without fearing me. If I wanted honesty, then I needed to accept that I might not always like what I heard. "Before we go any further," her voice was soft, sultry. It was natural, not an attempt at being seductive.

Would I survive if she _really _tried to lure me into her bed?

The fear in her gaze morphed into something else as she continued. "I saw the types of women you've been seen with, I'm nothing like them. I will not be treated as arm candy, ignored through a business dinner, worship the ground you walk on or lick your fucking shoes. If you're looking for a little obedient woman who will always be two steps behind rather than beside you, I'm not her."

My hand tightened around her waist, the fabric of her shirt bunching in my fist as anger rose further to the surface.

"I'm also not looking for a fuck buddy or a business partner," she said firmly with a shake of her head, no doubt sensing my anger. "I have my son to consider here, so if that's all you're looking for, then I suggest you head on out now."

"I don't do fuck buddies," I said in barely restrained rage. Every word she said made me angrier, and only because she had explained most of my previous relationships for what they had been. The fact that she'd come to that conclusion when I had only made it the night before unnerved me and pissed me off.

She laughed and my control snapped.

* * *

**AN: I know you wanted to meet Charlie, but there was something revealed in that meeting that I wasn't ready to tell yet. Yeah, I know I'm evil. You'll find out, no worries. **

**Also, Bella isn't looking for Edward to change per say, more like she doesn't want him to treat her like he does everyone else. Remember she did say her workers used to think of her as a frigid bitch. She knows that in business you have to be tough. That doesn't mean she wants him to treat her like an employee or that's she's beneath him. I hope that clears up where she's at with that.**

******DtD has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at the Lemonade Stand. Go vote for your favorites, the poll closes on Wed. The link can be found on my profile. **

**Thanks, see you soon. **


	8. Loud and Clear

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Eight – Loud and Clear**

* * *

It was as if I could hear something pop in my head. My desire for her was that tangible, as was my anger. The object of that desire stood in front me, sexy and combative. It was a very interesting and dangerous combination.

Before I could think, I possessed her mouth as she had my thoughts since the day I met her. Taking almost too harsh pulls of her lips, she moaned beneath the assault. The kiss felt like, brutal and bordering on pain, and as I realized this, I struggled for control.

I hated to hear what she had thought of my previous relationships under the public eye, naming them for what they had been in reality. Something I had failed to see until recently. I knew emotions had been missing, attraction, compatibility and a relationship beneficial to business had been main key points to most of them. The ones that weren't were only to service another need. One way or another they all had been a means to an end, a welcome way of relief from a rather stressful life.

The problem remained after my latest revelation was that Bella didn't belong in my world. It would simply corrupt her. Turn her into someone she shouldn't be, after spending too much time in it with me.

The attraction had been palpable from the start, tangible in the way that her simplest of touches and looks had ignited me. Compatibility, there was no question that we'd be explosive in about everything we did together, but did that mean we complemented each other?

Before I could question the idea of whether she would be beneficial to my business, I stopped overanalyzing the situation. Instead, I allowed myself to feel the moment with her in my arms, to become pure sensation. She deserved nothing less than my undivided attention.

Her lips were soft beneath my mouth, potent in both taste and warmth, devastating as she tried to reach through my carefully constructed walls. Having been lost in my thoughts, she had taken the initiative to explore the contours of my lips. A nip of her teeth at the corner, the tip of her tongue sweeping at the middle, all while watching me with wary eyes.

For the first time I understood her fear. It was the same for her as it was for me. She wanted—perhaps a part of her already did—to fight whatever it was that was happening between us. However, she chose to brave the turmoil within and just take. No, _claim_.

If that were the case, it would be on my terms. I would be the one doing the claiming.

I returned her tentative kiss, taking her top lip between mine, exploring it with a glide of my tongue. She tasted of strawberries, chocolate, and a hint of wine. Unable to resist a deeper exploration, I took more from her, earning a moan, capturing, and matching it with my own.

She was sweet, succulent.

Minutes passed like hours. Yet as something intruded on the moment, they felt like seconds. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear a ringing sound. After a moment, I realized it was an alarm of some sort. Bella pulled away, somewhat startled and looked at the clock on her microwave. She groaned and stepped back.

"I need to finish so I can shower before my son's call," she said, shaking her head. She almost looked dazed. "Even though the floor looks like you can eat off it. I'm not sure why I bothered."

Even as she babbled, she was beautiful. She looked thoroughly confused at the mop before wringing it out again.

I skimmed a hand along her hip and bent to whisper in her ear. "Could it be that you miss your son and you were simply looking for something to do to keep you busy?" She leaned into my touch, only slightly before nodding, but said nothing more.

"Let me finish your floor while you shower," I murmured. She looked over my shoulder at me in complete surprise. I was determined that I would be on the receiving end of that look more often. "I am capable of manual labor, Ms. Swan."

She grinned and shook her head. "Maybe, but there has to be a reason why you are suggesting to do so other than to help me out, especially since we were arguing before your distracted me."

I ignored the taunt and removed my tie and jacket, placing them on a nearby chair. As I proceeded to pull up my sleeves, I could see her wait for some sort of response. I cocked an eyebrow and from the determined look in her eyes, I knew she wouldn't let it go.

I ignored the last part of her statement but was honest, too. "You're right," I said easily, taking the mop from her hands. "If you had continued mopping as you had before I wouldn't have been held responsible for my actions, especially after that kiss."

She tossed her ponytail to the side, trying to contain a smile or perhaps laughter. "Oh that was loud and clear, Mr. Cullen," she teased.

I did my best to ignore her and started in the corner where she had left off. After a minute, I felt her hand slide across my lower back. I stilled as she stood on the tips of her toes and whispered, "Thank you. And Edward, besides missing my son, I was also nervous about tonight."

I watched from the corner of my eye as she walked out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. Her honesty overwhelmed me. She could've left to shower without another word; instead, she chose to tell me something to put us on a more level playing field. She knew exactly what she did to me, though I wouldn't call them nerves, there was something about our encounters that left me wanting more while simultaneously wanting to run. Something I had never done in my life.

I shook my head as I continued the task. It wasn't something new, but the same menial housework that I had done quite often in my youth. As a single parent, Mother worked between two to three jobs a day. I maintained the tiny apartment in which we lived in. By the time I was six years old, I was capable of doing laundry, cleaning, and making my own meals. She couldn't afford a good a babysitter, but learned that I was able to take care of myself at a young age, my intelligence a plus.

Thinking of my mother wasn't something I'd done often since she passed. I found that the pain usually associated with thoughts of her had lessened. Did that mean I loved her any less?

I focused on the task instead. With one last rinse, I looked around for where she dumped the water. Nestled behind a pocket door were Bella's laundry room and an exit to the backyard.

Carrying the bucket, I looked around the perfectly manicured garden. It was reminiscent of the type that was all the rage when the house was originally built. Roses of different hues and colors dotted the landscape. A charming wrought iron chair and table set was under a beautiful arbor.

I found the spot that was still wet by a compost bin and dumped the water. It was then that I heard the quiet drum of water falling and of Bella singing in the shower. I was under the window of her bathroom. Her voice was soft with the smallest bit of a rough edge to it, giving it a sexy quality. It seemed that she saved her best voice for when she thought she was truly alone.

I didn't recognize the song, but she often hummed the tune instead of the lyrics. I wanted to laugh, because it was likely she didn't know the words. Everything inside of me wanted to stay there and listen to her, but my imagination had started to get the best of me.

Fantasies were good, but I wanted the real thing—soon. _Maybe._

I shook the image of drops of water clinging to the tips of her breasts and went back inside the house. After cleaning up as best as I could in the kitchen, I unpacked the food I had brought, leaving the fresh chicken in the refrigerator.

I decided to explore the floor, curious of the layout. There was a living room on the right from the entrance. No television set, just nice over stuffed furniture with pictures and paintings on the walls, likely used to entertain guests.

The room across the foyer was the one that was the most used. There was a big comfortable couch. Books filled the shelves that lined an entire wall from floor to ceiling. Toys were nearly bursting from several bins along the bottom shelf. Colorful drawings, framed and lovingly placed under lighting, as if they were museum pieces, all drawn and signed by Logan.

Along another wall were more shelves and a beautiful fireplace. An alcove to my right held Bella's laptop on a custom desk that I was sure she built herself. I was surprised by the quality of the workmanship, though I shouldn't have been. On the computer screen was a picture of her and Logan. I looked behind me, listening to hear if the shower was still running. It was, so I sat down on the desk chair to get a closer look of the screen.

The child looked very much like his mother. They almost had the same dark hair and eyes, though his were a shade lighter. They even smiled the same as she wrapped her arm around him from behind. It appeared to be a picture that Bella had taken, holding the camera as far as she could which wasn't much since it was a close-up.

The smile on her face was one I hadn't seen yet, one of true happiness. There had been a few that appeared similar but they coincided with the times she spoke of her son. Would I ever be at the end of one of those smiles? The reason behind it?

I doubted it.

I was a selfish bastard. Only days earlier I wanted nothing more than to quench my thirst between her smooth, gorgeous thighs. To feel the touch of her bare skin against my own. Less than an hour had passed since I'd come to the realization that if I allowed this thing between us to continue that I could corrupt her.

Despite the fact that she presented this tough as nails attitude, there had been signs of vulnerability. Yet, I knew I would never be able to stay away from her, at least not for long. I hadn't been afraid of anyone in a long time and Bella Swan scared me in a way I hardly understood.

Why couldn't I stay away from her? I had already determined that I would have her. I needed to figure out what for and for how long.

As I stood to return to the kitchen so she wouldn't see that I'd been snooping, her computer rang. A Skype window popped up and I could see that it was Logan.

"Edward," Bella called out from upstairs. "Is that my computer?"

"Yes," I said, looking into the hallway. At the first landing on her stairs, she stood in a robe as she dried her hair with a towel. I had no idea it was so long, it reached the middle of her back.

"They're early. Can you answer it if they call back?"

"All right."

She smiled. "Thanks, I just need a few minutes. It'll be my mother before she hands it to Logan. I'm sure you know her name."

I did so there was no use in denying it. I nodded and walked back toward her computer. It rang again as soon as I sat. I should've said no, it was not the time to meet another parent. I wasn't even dating Bella, well not yet anyway. I still haven't decided on that matter. A little disgusted at myself, considering I had never been this indecisive, I put the decision out of my head for now.

My attention was on the screen and found that the call was in fact a video chat. I answered before the third ring, hoping that I didn't appear unsavory. I kept a small smile on my lips.

"Hello," I answered. Instead of the woman I expected to see, I was face to face with a small boy who looked very confused.

"Hi," Logan said, cocking his head to one side. Just like his mother. "You're not mommy."

"No, I'm not."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you a friend or bad guy?"

* * *

**AN: Made a few adjustments, so any mistakes are mine. I'm heading to my first baseball game today, so I posted this very early. As for the Skype window popping up, I know it doesn't really do that. For this fic, I needed it to. See you later this week. **

**Thanks **


	9. Logan

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Nine—Logan**

* * *

Logan's question caught me off guard. How did I answer the child?

His dark eyebrows furrowed, his eyes narrowing. Then he giggled, covering his mouth, his nose crinkling like his mother whenever she laughed. "I joking. Grandpa said I need to be mean to mom's friends that are boys."

I couldn't help but wonder how many he'd met already. Bella was too protective of her son to have him meet just anyone.

I offered him a smile. "Did he really?"

Logan nodded, his eyes widening while his curls moved along with him. "He says I'm the man of the house. I gotta take care of mommy when he's not wift us." He looked very serious as he said this, as if it was the gravest importance.

"I see," I said, nodding, not sure what else to do. I had very limited encounters with children since I was a child myself. "Your mother is busy at the moment but she can call you back when she's finished."

The boy simply shrugged his shoulders but then shook his head. "You talk all serious," he huffed, pursing his lips together. "You a…a," he tapped his chin, scrunching one eye as if thinking too hard, "oh, a client?"

"No, I'm not a client. I'm a friend of your mother's."

"A _booooooy-friend_?"

How do I respond to that? I wasn't ready to answer what I wanted from Bella yet. When I didn't reply, Logan continued. "My grandpa said if any boyfriends come to the house, I have to call him. I better go do that." He turned away from the computer and started to make his way off the chair.

"Hey, baby!" Bella said from behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and expected to her to be angry that I had inadvertently met her son. It was much too early for such introductions.

Instead, she smiled and winked at me. "Your grandpa already met Edward," she said to her son, waving at him. Her hand touched the screen and it appeared that she wished she could climb right inside to get to him.

Logan's eyes widened, looking thoroughly shocked at his mother and me. "And he's still alive?" There was confusion and awe in his voice that had me chuckling. He scratched his head ready to say something further before I could excuse myself. "Oh, I think grandma is coming."

Bella shook her head, taking the seat I vacated for her. She reached for my hand, squeezing it lightly while keeping her eyes on her son. "You called me all on your own, didn't you?" I turned to leave but Bella didn't seem to want to let go of my hand.

Logan, who was kneeling on the chair, propped himself on an elbow and looked suddenly shy and a tiny bit upset. "I missed you, Mommy."

"Oh, baby, I miss you, too." The tone of her voice was enough for me to know that I needed to give her the privacy.

I bent to whisper in Bella's ear. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

When I turned away once again, I seemed to have caught Logan's attention again. "Hey, mister, where you going?"

"Logan," Bella lightly scolded. "You don't have to yell."

"Sorry, Mommy."

"It's fine, baby. Just try not to do it again. This is my friend Edward Masen. Edward this is my son Logan Swan."

I bent down so that he could see more clearly and tried to give him a smile, one that didn't show too much teeth. I wasn't trying to instill fear in him, after all. "Hello, Logan."

"Hi. Did ya see my room?"

"Not yet," I said, looking at Bella again. She nodded and gave me the green light to talk to her boy. It felt strange to receive her approval, especially when we barely knew each other. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"No! That's why I'm asking," he said, shaking his head, giving a look that clearly said "duh." It was very similar to a look that his mother often used when I was clueless when it came to her.

"Mom made me a pirate ship bed, it's so cool! Do you think we can play pirates when I get back from vacation?"

Bella laughed. "I'm sure Edward would be very good at being a pirate," she said, snickering under her breath. "Argh!" She attempted to mimic me, making her son giggle madly. I pinched her side since it was obviously a jibe about my attempt at blackmailing her. She offered me a brilliant smile, rubbing where I retaliated, and I did, too. My fingertips grazed the small area, just above her hip.

Logan continued to laugh, something he did using every feature in his face. His brow furrowed, his eyebrows rose at one end, his dimples winked and his eyes were lost behind a wealth of lashes. If Logan were this cute when he was full of laughter, Bella would be beautiful to see when she did the same.

"Mommy you funny," he said. From what I remembered of Bella's file and about her relationship with Alec, Logan was about four, almost five years old. "He makes a good pirate! See," Logan said as he pointed at the screen, toward me. "He's got the rough stuff on his face, like Jack." He rubbed his cheek, showing us what he was talking about, my five o'clock shadow along my jaw. Bella laughed and looked up at me, patting my cheek, I quirked an eyebrow in response.

She took liberties when it came to touching me, and I enjoyed it. Perhaps, too much, then again, I was still thumbing the area where I pinched her earlier. I watched her, waiting for her to pull away or stop my hand, but she didn't as she locked her eyes on me.

"Mommy," Logan said, bursting the bubble I was in with Bella. She immediately withdrew, and_ that_, I expected. She'd become too distracted with me when she should focus on her child.

This time, when I moved away, she didn't try to stop me. The disappointment I felt about it was so unlike me. I smiled at her boy who continued to point out positive attributes that would make me a perfect pirate.

"I'll start dinner," I murmured and offered Logan a wave good-bye. Bella said nothing, but her son, however, objected.

"Wait, where you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to cook dinner," I said to him. Bella stiffened and pursed her lips as Logan eyes widened in shock.

"You cook, too! I need to tell grandma!" He tossed his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Mommy's boyfriend cooks! Didn't you say a way to her heart was wift her stomach or something?"

"Oh my God," Bella said, rubbing a hand over her face. "Logan, what did I tell you about yelling?"

The boy stilled in his chair for a second and then looked back at his mother. The apology was clear on his face, but his need to ask questions took over.

"What do you cook?" he asked me. "Do you cook better than Mommy? How about cookies? Mommy can't bake to save her life!"

"Hey," Bella said, laughing. "You mister, have been talking to your grandmother way too much."

Logan propped himself on his elbow again, smiling cheekily. "Grandpa said it, too. Don't you remember my last birthday cake?" He rolled his eyes, and then looked gravely horrified as he turned his gaze to me. "It was scarwy, Edward."

"I'm sure it was," I said, trying not to laugh as Bella stepped on my foot, pressing down enough to have me bite back a hiss. She was touchy and feisty, my earlier disappointment dissipated. "I wish could've seen it."

"Oh you can," he said, nodding hard. "There's a picture on the wall that Mommy put up."

Suddenly we could hear a woman's voice in the background. "Logan? Where did you end up, little man?"

"Oh no," Logan whispered as his eyes widened. "She found me." Considering the decibel level he achieved when he screamed for her, she could've picked him up three states away.

"With all the yelling, it's a miracle it took this long," Bella said, smiling. "Can you go grab her so I we can talk?"

"Okay, Mommy," he said, turning his eyes back to me again. "That's her way of saying, I better go to bed."

I laughed. "Sounds like it to me. Good night, Logan."

"Good night, Edward," he said softly, yawning. It was almost nine in Virginia. No wonder he was getting tired. I nodded, finally having the chance to step way. Bella squeezed my fingers once more before she turned her full attention to her son.

As I stepped into the kitchen, I rubbed a hand over my mouth. I still tasted her there. Before the call, I had spent time trying to decide on what I wanted from Bella beside her body. I had met her father only hours earlier, now her son.

I had already indicated to her father that I had no ill intensions with his daughter. If I slept with her and walked away, would that make me a liar?

I loathed dishonesty.

To be safe, it would be best that I walked away before it was too late, before we had a chance to explore the explosive chemistry we shared.

I heard her soft voice, as soothing as it was arousing to me. The idea of never seeing her again, didn't sit well with me. Whenever I faced such an unknown that left me reeling like this, I stepped back and regrouped to take the time to assess and determine what was best for my company and me.

This was personal. It was so different from what I experienced before. That alone elicited fear, as nothing before had ever done. Yes, it was best to step back and get a hold of myself before I was overwhelmed by a swirl of emotions I had always kept tightly under my control.

I was unable to determine how long I remained immobile, frozen in the middle of her kitchen. Her voice continued to lull me into a stupor that I refused to shake myself from, instead, I wanted to hear more.

I wanted to listen to her whisper in my ear. To the soft moans as I brought her to the brink of oblivion. The simmering rage as she tried to reason with me, only to serve to enrich my blood and desire for her even more.

It was such a contradiction of feelings, to want and not to want the same thing, at least in my mind. The rest of me, however, wanted only her. Without a doubt, I could seek out what my body craved—release—easily, with someone else. I knew deep down, it would not be sated and as satisfying as it would be with her.

For the first time in my life, I contemplated having a relationship that was more than a way to expand my business and for sex. Despite that, perhaps it would be better to give myself a few days to ensure this was what I wanted with her.

However, the second she stepped into the kitchen, her face drawn, and her eyes downcast, avoiding mine, I knew that I wanted to figure everything out with her beside me.

"You're still here," she whispered, surprise and uncertainty making her voice shaky. It was the first time she had little control over her emotions.

"You didn't expect me to be?"

She shook her head and finally lifted her face to meet my gaze. "We've only known each other for a while. You've just met my son."

My eyes narrowed for a second. "I'm guessing that I was the first."

She smiled then. "You sound a little jealous at that thought that you might not be." I was, but didn't say a word to confirm or deny it. When I said nothing, she replied, "You are the first." She quickly added, "That I've brought home."

I didn't like the sound of that. In three long strides, I was in front of her, capturing her face in my hands and slanting my mouth of hers. With a growl I said, "I'm not going anywhere."

It was too late to walk away. I could only move forward, with her. We'd figure out what happened next, together.

* * *

**AN: You can find me on Twitter under ericastwilight and on Facebook under EricaWritesFiction. I have a group on Facebook that I just started where I'll be posting pics and teasers for my fics I'm currently working on. Those are: Driven to Desperation-Punch Me, Love Me, Save Me-Denver Paranormal Society. If you have any questions I'll do my best to answer questions, as long as it doesn't give something away ;) Thank you. **


	10. Foreplay

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Ten—Foreplay**

* * *

There was something to be said about foreplay, most of the time I indulged in the practice. It made perfect sense to me to do it. If the woman at the end of my attention was highly aroused, the chances were that by the end of the night, we would be completely sated and satisfied.

As I chopped vegetables, Bella sat across from me, each of us at an end of her kitchen island. The distance did little to diminish my desire for her, but was enough of a buffer that I was able to control myself. After the bruising kiss we shared shortly after the call from her son ended, I managed to send her upstairs to finish changing since she had come down in a robe. It gave me the time to rein myself in, until she returned in a simple, purple cotton sundress, feet bare and her hair in loose, natural curls around her shoulders and down her back. Something as unassuming and innocent as a sundress should not drive my lust into overdrive. It did.

Since then, we had engaged in a sort of battle of wills. A test to see who would break first, and it was foreplay at its finest. Bella was undoubtedly a worthy adversary. So far, it had been intriguing and fun. Our foreplay didn't start only when clothes fell to the floor like those before her, nor at the brush of her lips against mine.

No, with her foreplay started with a look. Sometimes she sent it my way over the rim of her glass of wine. Another time was when her hand would be on her neck as if she tested her pulse there. I could imagine my fingers on her skin, feeling her throat move as she swallowed around me. A quirk of her sexy mouth usually accompanied these actions, and I knew then it had been her intention. She wanted me to imagine and fantasize about her.

Bella helped occasionally as I prepped and started to cook our dinner. She watched me closely, almost as if she couldn't believe what I was doing. After admitting that her culinary skills were mostly for kid-friendly food, she said she was impressed as I finished tossing the salad.

While I cooked, conversation between us was easy and seemed to flow naturally. She had attended the local university, graduating with a BA in Architecture and a minor in Business Finance, and she was working toward a Masters in both with online classes. She elaborated on subjects what we both knew I had already read from her background check.

At a young age, she learned to manage her time wisely. This proved useful when she became a mother in the middle of school and helping run her grandfather's business. It helped that she had an impressive friend and family network for support that rivaled my business one.

When the conversation naturally flowed about me, I found it easier than usual to talk about myself. There was enough information floating around online and local papers for her to know about my humble beginnings. What little that had remained private, I shared with her. It surprised us both.

"You were this child prodigy and had to learn to take care of yourself by the time you were six years old," she whispered softly. I shrugged, hoping that it wasn't pity I heard in her voice and was about to tell her so, but she shook her head. "It couldn't be easy on your mother, practically leaving you alone to fend for yourself. I'm guessing the little ol' lady she left to take care of you was mostly for show."

"Mrs. Cope was the only sitter she could afford."

She nodded and I felt relieved that she didn't try to put the blame on my mother. She had done the best she could do with what we had. It was impossible to pay rent and all the utilities for an apartment on one income, even back then.

"Now at first," I explained, checking on the grilling chicken. "I tried to convince my mother I didn't need a baby sitter but she insisted on it. When Mrs. Cope fell asleep for the third day in the row, I stopped complaining about needing a sitter," a smile graced Bella's face as if she knew where I was going with my story, "That's when she realized what was happening."

She laughed, covering her mouth trying to contain herself. "She knew that poor Mrs. Cope fell asleep and you did all the chores, and helped yourself to the cookie jar." I grinned. "Oh, you had to have been adorable as a kid."

"I wasn't too bad," I said and went back to the story. "After she figured out what was going on, she had me show her how I was doing all the chores. She wanted to make sure there was no way I could hurt myself. It gave me something to do during the summer and Mrs. Cope stayed on, mainly because my mother knew she needed the money and just in case someone stopped by."

"It was good of you to help her," Bella said after a few moments of silence. "I know as a single working mother, it isn't easy on the mother or the child." She sighed, laughing again. "The most I can manage out of Logan is a whine as he puts his socks away." She slipped off her stool and served herself and me some more wine. "She did the best she could with you and she did it well." She raised her glass and took a small sip.

I wasn't used to talking about my mother, much less having someone praise her. Most would see my upbringing as tragic and unfortunate; others would see it as a golden story. I was the boy from the other side of the tracks who had become a software and hardware computer mogul and billionaire. It was one of the main reasons why I kept as much of my past as private as possible.

The media had some semblance of it, but not the details. They didn't know that I had sometimes put my mother to bed when I was older because she fell asleep at the kitchen table, pouring over schoolbooks and homework so she could become a paralegal and earn more money. She would always tell me I needed tutors and lessons, but I found it unnecessary.

I taught myself piano, to play the guitar and to read music.

I built my first computer out of parts I found in the dumpster by the time I was seven. Two weeks later, I leaned how to steal internet service from a business nearby, and in less than a year, hacked into my mother's college system to change that her tuition was "paid in full."

I knew what I'd been doing was illegal and a neighbor by the name of Garrett Chambers caught me, and taught me everything he knew. By the time I was thirteen, my college education was established and I attended MIT on a full scholarship a year later.

The anonymous monthly checks mother thought were from my father started coming in shortly after my ninth birthday. They had actually been from me. I had started my first dot com business by then, designing websites. As the thoughts ran through my head, the corresponding words spilled from my mouth before I realized what I had done.

She knew almost all my secrets.

"Hey," Bella whispered, her hand brushing up my arm to cradle my face. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone." I brushed my lips against her palm, confusion still furrowing my brow. She smiled. "I have one of those faces. People just love to talk to me, knowing I'd listen."

I sighed, "What are you doing to me?" She handed me my glass of wine, from which I took a healthy drink.

Her hand fell from my face and she pulled back, as if she sensed I needed the space. She could be all the way across the city and it still wasn't far enough. There wasn't a sense of needing to run anymore. I simply wanted her too much. It was overwhelming.

"The same thing you do to me," she answered as she took another step away from me. "Isn't it exciting?" I swallowed, watching as her gaze dropped to my mouth. "And scary as fuck."

"I've never met anyone as direct and honest as you are," I said, continuing to put our meal together. "Nor have I meant someone that could simultaneously make me feel relaxed enough to spill all my secrets while tightening every other part of me with anticipation." I held back a laugh as her gaze dropped down to my crotch.

A raise of her eyebrow confirmed that she was well aware of the state she had me in, and that she was a willing partner. Was it wise to sleep with her already, even when we both said we wanted more? After I plated our dinner, I set everything to the side.

I turned toward Bella and lifted her onto the counter. Her knees parted to accommodate me, her arms draping over my shoulders, her eyes meeting mine. My hands gripped her hips and I pulled her closer, eliciting a moan as my nose skimmed her jaw. Another soft sound escaped her at the touch of my tongue at a spot behind her ear. I pulled back when I felt a little texture and found a tiny heart tattoo. My thumb brushed against the area, it was slightly raised, but still smooth to the touch. Her breath feathered along my neck, her mouth hot against my skin.

"We probably should wait," I groaned at the feel of her tongue on me. She hummed in agreement, but did nothing but tighten her legs around me. "I need to feed you first."

She laughed, her heels digging into my ass. Fuck. My breath expelled harshly, my mouth on hers instantly. Desperate for more, I could feel the warmth through a few layers between us. I gentled our kiss, not wanting to bruise her lips further. There was time for that later.

Minutes passed as my hands roamed. Her breast filled my hand perfectly, and the bite of her nails on my arms only served to enrich my blood further. The rumble of our stomachs had us pulling apart, minutes later.

Breathless, she ran her thumb across my bottom lip, and I sucked on the tip for a few seconds. "To be continued," she whispered, as her eyes remained on my mouth.

My hands slid up her thighs, my thumbs touching her right between her thighs, a shuddering gasp on her lips.

I agreed and repeated her words, "To be continued."


	11. Dinner and Dessert

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Eleven—Dinner and Dessert**

* * *

Dinner was a test to my declining control. Whereas prepping had been foreplay, dinner with Bella was torture at its finest. My earlier assessment that she would be a worthy adversary was wrong. She was a champion.

Patience seemed to be her greatest strong suit. Since we sat together at the dinner table, I had to bite my tongue to keep from reaching out for her. While I held back the need to touch her, she didn't bother. She used her desire for me to test and tempt me with her touch.

When she laughed at something I said, she'd place her hand on my knee or arm, the warmth of it searing through the fabric. I shared more childhood memories, the good ones with my mother and she offered comfort and support with a brush of her fingertips against my own. She told me about an incident with her father as a teenager and the long arm of the law with excitement in her eyes, laughter in her voice, and her thigh brushing against mine.

Her touches were innocent enough to be merely friendly, but I knew they weren't. The connection we seemed to share ignited whenever she near me, and that was not my imagination. Sometimes her soft touches elicited the sweetest color to rise on her cheeks. It was the only indication that she was as aroused as I was.

Unable to resist any longer, I slipped my hand over the curve of her shoulder, fingering the spaghetti strap of her summer dress. "You have the softest skin I have ever felt," I said, watching my hand trek further up until I cradled one side of her lovely face. "I can't even begin to describe it. Marble or silk sound too cold," I murmured as I pressed my thumb to the middle of her bottom lip, testing the softness. The tip of her tongue slid along my skin, her eyes watching me. "You are anything but cold."

"You aren't either," she said, testing me with her teeth. I hissed at the contact and moaned when she soothed it with her tongue. My mouth fell open as she simultaneously sucked me in further while swirling her tongue around the tip.

As much as I wished she could continue with that kind of torture, I wanted to taste her more. I pulled her closer, my hands guiding her mouth to mine, her own moving to grab a hold of my shoulder. At her moan, she climbed onto my lap, but seemed to have second thoughts and pushed our plates away, to sit on the table. I groaned at the sight of her thighs parting before me, the soft gauzy fabric of her dress a paltry barrier from what I wanted to bury myself in, fingers, tongue, and cock.

Her feet rested on either side, her toes barely touching the wood chair beneath me. Surprisingly smooth bare knees were at about my shoulder level, where I placed a lingering kiss on each twice before moving onto the insides of her thighs. She had the softest skin there, fragrant from whatever lotion she used. My hands skimmed the outsides of her legs, while my lips and tongue explored the inside of them. She propped herself on her hands, watching me through hooded eyes, her teeth torturing her bottom lip.

A habit she would need to break. If she kept that up, she'd draw blood and it would be a travesty not to be able to indulge in that fine mouth.

Before I could move forward, take her to bed, I needed to clarify something. I had reached my decision. I wanted to explore the connection we seemed to share, and not just in bed.

"Before I get lost in you," I confessed, earning a small smile. "I need you to know something."

"All right," she said as she lazily played with my hair.

"I want more than a fuck buddy," I stated. "I want more than a woman who looks good on my arm. I want to be more than friends. I want to see where this can go."

"You're all in." I nodded. "Good," she indicated as she pulled me up by a gentle tug on my hair "That's very good, because I was this close to agreeing to becoming your fuck buddy." Her teeth nipped mine. I growled and felt her smile beneath my lips. "You're a very good kisser," she added on her next breath. "Your lips are very convincing."

I shook my head, wondering how she managed to laugh when I realized what she doing. Tipping her chin down, until our eyes met, I spoke firmly.

"I don't need an out." Her smile fell, her lip once again under the torture of her teeth. I was correct in my assumption. "I know that's why you said that. You're ready and willing, even if I don't want to pursue a relationship with you. It's because you want me as much as I want you, even if could be for a short fling." Her silence was enough of an answer. I released her lip with a press my thumb, watching as she tried to put back up a wall. One I was ready to tear down with my fists. "I want more than one night. If you're willing, we can try and, Bella, I don't share."

She released her breath, a smile lit up her face as took a hold of my hand. It was one I had rarely seen and never been on the receiving end of it.

"Sorry, I said that." She sighed, squeezing my fingers. "You're the first man I've wanted like this in a long time, Edward." I wanted to ask how long, but it seemed rude to interrupt her. "And you're right, if all I could get was one night from you, I'd take it. But eventually, I would come to regret it." She shook her head. "I don't want to get burned again, but I'm all in, too. Edward, I don't share, either."

"Good," I whispered and kissed her again. I stood up slowly, my hands slid up her thighs, the softest of whimpers made her lips quiver beneath mine.

"Edward," she gasped, her hands seeking support on my shoulders. "Oh, God, it's been so long. Please."

Bolstered by her words, I pulled her closer to the table's edge, her legs automatically wrapping around me and locking at the small of my back. The hard ridge of my cock met that wonderfully warm part of her, eliciting a moan. Her hands moved from my jaw and into my hair. I grunted at the bite of her teeth, her mouth latching to the sensitive spot behind my ear.

Lost, so lost in her touch, the feel of her lips and tongue moving on me, my eyes closed. She explored with the same passion she did everything else.

Grasping for a semblance of control, my hands continued to roam as my hips moved in tandem with hers. Slow strokes, enough to entice and keep me moving for her. By the time she finished her circuit of lashes of her tongue and of the tender nibbles of her teeth, she was at the corner of my mouth. It fell open in invitation, and she took it greedily.

I loved every second.

I groaned at the feel of her tongue against mine, the warmth that surrounded me. The moment I made the decision fully to pursue this woman, I had determined that it was best not to sleep together that first night. She was making it difficult to keep that promise to myself.

"Stop thinking," she murmured. The last of her words were more of a growl than a whisper. "I want you, now." I was unable to deny her.

Passion fueled by our mutual explosive desire had our hands reaching to tear away at clothes that kept us away from what we wanted most. Her nail slid across my chest as she rushed to slip my shirt of my shoulders. The sting had me pushing my hips against her harder than before, nothing holding me back but the barrier of my pants. Clothes fell away at my feet, her pretty dress shoved down to her waist.

"That's so hot," she murmured. Her eyes were on my hands that were beneath her dress. "Please, Edward." Her fingers went to work on my belt and pants, but my hand circled her wrist to stop her. Her eyes shot up to meet mine. A smile formed on her lips, wicked in a way I had never seen before on her. "I'm a big girl, Edward. I don't need hearts and flowers for a first time." She punctuated it with a through stroke along my still covered cock with her hand.

I groaned, trying to take back control. "A bed," I managed. She shook her head, lying back until her body stretched before me. Laid out before more milky skin, flushed from arousal, coral pink tips for me to sample, inviting me to taste what she generously offered. Her thighs widened enough to take more of me. "Christ," I hissed as I rid myself of the rest of my clothes and toed out of my shoes and socks.

I slipped on a condom from my wallet as she watched me with hungry eyes. She was breathtaking in her desire for me and I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her. My hands slid up her thighs, removing her dress and miniscule panties in one move. Her back arched as my thumbs slid over the slick skin between her thighs. Dark lashes fluttered as she moaned at my touch, one of her hands clutching at her hair, the other sneaking down her stomach to join my fingers.

I swallowed a groan, but it rumbled in my chest with its force. She was an open book in my arms, under my touch. When she gave into her passion, she gave fully and deserved nothing less. I climbed slowly onto the table, praying for a moment the table would hold. It certainly looked and felt sturdy.

I knelt between her thighs, our fingers still working to bring her closer to the brink. Her eyes opened to meet mine, a smile quivered into place as her gaze continued to roam over me. I didn't look away as I brought her naughty fingers to my mouth, sucking them in and groaning at the taste of her. My name left that gorgeous mouth of hers as she curled her fingers around me, stroking me.

I could not wait any longer. I needed to be inside her. With another groan, her fingers dropped from my mouth as I nudged her thighs wider. I watched as her hand moved over me, reveling at the touch and wishing there wasn't latex between us.

"I'm clean and on the shot," she whispered, voicing the questions on the tip of my tongue. I nodded. "We can get tested tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I whispered. Yes, there would be a tomorrow and a next week. The prospect of dating this woman no longer scared me.

As if she understood where my mind wandered, she said in a sweetly low voice, "Tomorrow, and the day after and the one after that."

At my answering kiss, I pushed inside her. The fall to oblivion never felt so sweet.

"Oh God," she gasped once our hips met fully.

"Bella," I groaned, pressing my face against the crook of her neck. "You feel so good." My name was a whimper, escaping her lips as I pulled back. I felt just as bereft from the loss of her surrounding me. I kissed her then, wanting to feel that soft mouth against my own. Her fingers tightened along my back and hair as she met my rhythm. Each thrust long and deep, became perfection as she added the warmth of legs around me, the breathy whisper near my ear, and the pressure of her beautiful hands on me.

The table beneath didn't even protest under our combined weight and the force in which I thrust inside her. The tight clench of her had me moving faster, harder, and she enjoyed everything I did. I trailed my hand from the curve of her hip and up her side, teasing a nipple with the pad of my thumb. Her answering moan was exquisite and I caught the next with a breath-stealing kiss. Her body quaked as she panted my name, swirling and grinding her hips against me. I cursed and curled my wandering hand beneath her back and eventually around her shoulder.

She slid perfectly onto my cock, clenching around me as she went. The fabric tablemat under her ass made her slide easily, that advantage had me quickening my pace. She cried out at the bite of my teeth on a tight peak, and moaned as I soothed it.

I pulled back enough to watch her body take me inside her. I was coated in her. I heard her curse, my eyes snapped to hers to find her watching where we were connected, too. "Edward," she gasped, meeting my eyes, bottom lip trembling. Sweat coated our bodies, yet it only made the maddening scent of her more potent. She was fire in my arms, a passion ignited with my touch. Her hand lifted to touch my face, her fingers wiped at my mouth, and I hissed at the taste of her still on her skin, now on my lips again.

I changed the angle enough to hit her just right. Her chest heaved with every shuddering breath. My body fell over her once again, desperately needing to feel every part of her touching me. Skin to skin, heart to heart, breath to breath, our eyes remained locked as she tumbled over first.

"Edward," she gasped, her voice shaking as her body seemed to suspend all movement except the beat of her heart. And then she was pure sensation, shattering in my arms. My chest rumbled, my groans of intense pleasure frozen, feeling every tremor of her clenching around my cock.

It was too much.

My other hand curled around her other shoulder, my forehead resting on hers as I pounded into her. I took her hard, seeing to what I needed desperately and what I'd been holding back for too long. I felt the bite of her nails, and when she clenched her thighs around me again, I was lost. A sound I never emitted before rushed out of me, a roar of such immense pleasure that my throat was raw at its end.

Breathless and weightless, it took some time for either of us to float back to awareness. When I did return, her arm was lazily draped across my abdomen, her head was resting on my shoulder, her breathing still labored.

I had one question on my mind.

"Did you build this table?"

I swore I could feel her smile as she answered. "Yes."

"Damn fine quality."

She laughed—for me.


	12. Morning

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Twelve—Morning**

* * *

My sleep was so deep from the night before, that it took several moments for me to figure out that I was in Bella's bedroom. The skylight above indicated that it was minutes before dawn, with a light rain gently tapping against the glass.

My eyes closed again, allowing myself to linger in bed. Usually the minute I woke up, I rose to start my day no matter the time. Warmth kept me from wanting to venture out, and the soft body tucked to my side made it impossible.

I'd rather be in bed with Bella than anywhere else. I had to admit the hallway was nice, too. We were so desperate for each other after cleaning up the night before, that I took her against the wall unable to wait until we reached her bedroom. I would never be able to forget what we did on her dining room table, or when I washed the sweat that dripped off us from both encounters in the shower where I took her again.

For a second I blamed my need for her on several months of pent up frustrations without sex. That wasn't the case. I had enough control of myself to know that I could've handled a longer period if I needed to. It was something I did before when I had to focus on work.

No, it was simply because I could not keep my hands off her.

Once I committed to something, or wanted something, I devoted all my time to achieve or attain it in the business world. It served to let others know that I was determined enough to get what I wanted and that I would trample anyone that stood in my way.

I had never had that level of devotion or determination to be with an actual personthan I had for Bella. At first, I was cautious, because I had never wanted someone so much. Once I made the choice to go after her, to have her and try for something, I gave into us, into her, wholly and with my eyes wide open.

It was unnerving and exhilarating.

I felt her stir beside me and heard a raspy, sleepy whisper of my name, her soft, silky thigh slid along mine. Something else stirred, but I ignored that urge and instead, kissed the top of her head and ran my hand down her side to soothe her back to sleep.

For some reason I wanted her to know that I wanted more from her, and I had to _show _her, not only tell her with words. Resisting her, even as she slept, was hard enough. If she awoke, I doubted I'd be able to resist her for long. Her passion and honesty astounded me out of bed, in it she was breathtaking. She gave herself to me so fully, that I simply couldn't hold back. It was what she asked for the night before and she wasn't afraid to tell me what she wanted.

"_More, harder," she cried as my hips thrust against hers hard. Her head thumped against the wall as she gasped. "More, Edward, kiss me. I need it."_

I cursed softly and held onto Bella's hip a little tighter than I intended. She moved again, her lips warm and soft, brushed against my chest. God, I wanted her again. I pulled her a little closer and once again, settled for kissing the top of her head. At her sweet sigh, I closed my eyes and fell promptly back to sleep, lulled by her warmth and the security that she was near me where she was safe.

I wasn't positive how much time passed, but waking up never felt as good as it did with Bella.

The press of her lips against my own had me blindly reaching for her, before I could coax my eyes open. My calloused hands ran through her hair as I cupped her head to hold her captive for a second longer. At our next breath, her mouth was gone and started to trace along my jaw. I groaned at the lick of her tongue over my throat and at the pressure of her hands on my thighs.

It was light as a feather, maddening.

By the feel of her kneeling between my legs, I knew what she intended, and I wanted to feel her beautiful lips close around me. Her hands, surprisingly soft considering her occupation teased me, aroused me to heights that had me silently begging for more with a buck of my hips.

The tables had turned and I didn't care. All that mattered was the feel of her.

"Edward," she whispered, the breath of my name fanned along my hip, eliciting another groan to rumble through me. "You have an incredible body."

And she seemed determined to explore me fully.

The night before we came together hard and fast, but she seemed to want to take it slow. The torturous pace and barely there touches had my hands clenching the sheets beneath me.

"Bella," I growled, gasping at her next touch. I tried to reach for her again, only to be thwarted by a nip of her teeth that had me calling out her name, and then basking as her lips and tongue soothed the sting. "Please."

_I've never begged for anything in my life until her._

Her laughter had me hissing, as her warm breath skimmed over my erection.

"That's nice to know, Edward. Let's see if I can get you to beg some more," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of my thigh. I didn't care that I had spoke my wayward thought aloud.

_I want her mouth me—everywhere. _

"I think I can do that," she said before she temporarily gave in to my whispered pleas. I ignored the fact that I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself again and concentrated on her, only her.

"Bella, please," I groaned again, hissing when she lightly sucked the tip of me into her mouth. At the same time, her hands slid up my thighs that were forced to react with a buck of my hips again.

The chain reaction had me crying out as I slipped further between her lips. My hand instinctively reached for her head, but I tempered my need to guide her and only ran my fingers through her hair. Her eyes met mine, wide and beautiful as she sucked. "Fuck."

I had never given that much control to a woman in bed, but I wanted to see what she'd do with it. She didn't disappoint, far from it. I was lost at the feel of her mouth on me that I forgot about her hands. Another sound shook in my chest, my muscles clenching hard as her fingers swept between my thighs, teasing the ridge that drove me further in her mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I nearly whimpered at the loss of her when she rested her cheek on my thigh. The look on her face was smug, a devil in disguise.

"You haven't cursed aloud much, until now," she stated softly. I shook my head since it was true, she was the reason I lost my ability to control myself. "I like it, here, when we're like this."

Then she slipped her hand over me at the same time she returned to her earlier torture. More words slipped from my lips and I could not deny that I would gladly show her how lost I was in her.

In tandem she used her lips, tongue and hands to perfection, teasing me with soft fingers until I was so lost to the pleasure she granted me. My entire focus was only on her, nothing else mattered. In minutes, she had me coming in her mouth and down her throat.

Still breathless several moments after, I pulled her up and against my chest. I kissed her cheek and the corner of her mouth. She shook her head when I tried to kiss her. "Morning breath," she explained as she jumped out of bed.

Where did she think she was going? Didn't she want me to reciprocate?

I admired her naked backside as she slipped behind a door I assumed was her bathroom. There had been no time the night before for a full tour of her lovely home. The shower we used the night before was another one downstairs.

"As if I care about that," I called out to her. She laughed and opened the door enough for me to see her smiling face, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. How could something as ordinary as that image be sexy?

In her hand was a new packaged toothbrush that she tossed toward me. I laughed when it didn't even make it to the bed and I picked up it from the floor on my way to her.

"What kind of throw was that?" I teased, opening the toothbrush as I joined her by the sink. She shrugged, wincing slightly. My eyes narrowed and zeroed in on her bruised shoulder.

How the hell did I miss that? _You were too busy fucking her to make sure she was all right. _

"What happened?" I brushed a fingertip over the colored skin. "Did that happen last night against the damn wall? Why didn't you say anything?"

Her eyebrows shot up, our eyes meeting in the mirror. "Relax. It wasn't that. But I proved your point on hiring a new employee wrong," she growled and spit in the sink. As she bent to cup water into her hands to drink, I held her hair up. The gesture seemed automatic, though I had never done the whole morning routine with anyone.

"Explain that," I said firmly as she finished.

"I hired a new employee as you pointed out would be best, but he's still a little green. He hit me with a two by four by accident."

I growled, "You fired him, right?"

Bella looked up and our eyes met in the mirror above her sink again. "No. It was an accident, but now my safety record of two hundred and forty three days without injury is gone."

She was upset about that?

"Why did you hire him in the first place?"

She looked down, torturing her lip again. "You've been making time for me and I wanted to be able to do the same for you, if you decided you wanted to be with me that is." She was nervous about her confession. I could see it in the way that she kept shifting from foot to foot. My silence, perhaps, had her adding, "And I was hoping that Logan could come home earlier."

I sighed and placed my toothbrush down, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Thank you for wanting to give me more time. I know you said that most days during the summer you're lucky to be home before its dark. When I made the suggestion, it was because I worried that you'd get hurt, not about making time for me." My brow furrowed as my stomach churned for some reason. "And you've been injured. It still happened."

She sighed, raising her hand to tug my mouth to hers. I kissed her softly and rested my chin on her uninjured shoulder. "I didn't tell you to feel guilty."

Was that what I was feeling?

Yes, it was.

I didn't know what to make of it and chose instead to kiss her temple and push her hair aside. "Let me get cleaned up and we'll go have breakfast."

She moved away so I could clean up. "All right," she said, swatting my ass. I hissed and glared at her using our reflections in the mirror.

"You're going to regret that Ms. Swan."

She tilted her head to one side, her eyes falling to gaze at my ass again. "It'll be worth it, I'm sure." She grinned and danced out of the room. "And we'll be having breakfast here, I have some French toast calling to me downstairs."

She was gone before I could protest. It was the second time she changed my plans. Why did she seem to have an aversion to going out?

The articles.

I had forgotten about them and the online news coverage about us from the week before. Though they didn't name her, the pictures garnered more than a thousand words.

Was she embarrassed or did she think I would be?

I would have to ask her. I wasn't much for talking and expressing my emotions, but if there was a problem with us I would do what I could to keep her from slipping away.

When did everything get so complicated?

By the time I was dressed and finished upstairs, the house was filled with the aroma of coffee and something sweet. I stepped into the kitchen to find her at the stove in nothing but an apron, panties and tiny fuzzy slippers on her feet.

Staying in was looking decidedly better by the second. I stepped closer, and skimmed by hand down her back, groaning when she nearly purred at my touch. I kissed her neck and sniffed the air around her. Whatever perfume or lotion she wore, it was stronger just behind her ear. I nibbled the spot.

"Breakfast will be done in a few minutes," she whispered as her hips moved from side to side against me. My cock surged with renewed desire. I held her still, nipping at her shoulder.

"Why don't you want to go out, Bella?" I would not be deterred from what I set out to ask, even though she made it nearly impossible to concentrate on having a discussion.

The sigh at her lips was harsh and the tightening of her fingers around the spatula in her hand were telltale signs that she was upset.

"Alec called. He recognized me in the photos." Whatever I expected her to say, it was not about that bastard. The night before she refused to talk about him, only confirmed my suspicions that he was Logan's father.

"I thought there had been no contact with him since he denied that Logan was his."

She nodded, checking on the piece of thick French toast on the skillet. "He hasn't. Not once since I told him about my pregnancy and he refused to believe he was the father." From the clench of her jaw, I could see it was still a sore subject.

Why? Did she still harbor feelings for the man?

"What did he want?" My hands tightened on her hips and she seemed to know that I was upset, too. She pressed another soft kiss on my lips.

"He wants a fucking introduction to the wealthiest man this side of Silicon Valley," she hissed bitingly. I ran my hands over her bare arms and kissed her shoulder again as she continued. "He didn't say it like that, but it was there between the lines and questions. Not once did he ask about Logan."

I turned off the stove as she placed the last slice on a plate and pulled her fully against me. "How can someone not want him?" she asked in a whisper-soft voice.

"I don't know," I stated, keeping my anger from seeping into my tone. My teeth grinded as Alec's face popped into my head. I had met him before at a couple of events in the city. If I ever saw him I would have to work hard not to snap his neck. "He's a beautiful boy, sweetheart."

She nodded and turned in my arms. After a few moments, I felt the sudden warming of her cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm practically naked and the conversation turned serious," she said, pouting when she looked up at me. "I hadn't meant for that."

I brushed my thumb across her lip and unbuttoned my shirt with the other. As her gaze held mine, I helped her out of the apron and into my shirt. "Now we can be practically naked together as we eat."

She smiled and handed me our plates before turning to grab us some coffee, giving me an enticing view of her backside as she retrieved cutlery from a drawer. "You aren't going to do anything dumb about Alec are you?"

I cocked an eyebrow as she handed me my cup and sat beside me at the kitchen island. "I don't do dumb, Bella."

She rolled her eyes, tucking into her meal. It was delicious and could see why she'd rather eat at home sometimes. When she said nothing further about her ex, I chose to ease her worries.

"For now, I will do nothing about Alec. But…"

"I knew there was a 'but,'" she murmured and I could she was trying not to roll her eyes.

"Of course there is. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she grinned and winked, "_But _we are not hiding our relationship. I meant what I said last night. I want to try for more, and that means we go about our relationship as others do. Couples go out for dinner or lunch and are seen as they enjoy each other's company." At the furrow of her brow, I added, "That does not make you some kind of arm candy. However, I would like for you to attend some meetings and events with me. You are with me, and I have the right to take you out."

"If we do that, we're bound to see him."

"And when that happens, we'll deal with it together."

She ate silently and after several minutes, she smiled. "I think I can do that. Do you have plans today?"

"Nothing that can't wait until Monday," I answered honestly. She rubbed her hands together and nearly bounced her in chair. "You seem awfully happy about that."

"I'm going to get you good and dirty today," she said, laughing at the heated look in my eyes. "Not that kind of dirty, Edward. I meant actual dirt."

"You're assuming that I would stay with you," I said with narrowed eyes. She shrugged, looking away. Fuck, I hadn't meant for her to doubt herself and to sound so rude. "I would love to get dirty with you, but you were doing that bossy thing again."

She smiled and shrugged. "I'll work on that while I go upstairs to get dressed." After dropping her plate in a sink full of soapy water, she quickly slipped out of my shirt and tossed it toward me.

I watched as her lovely hips swayed as she stepped away, in nothing but tiny panties and fuzzy slippers. The look she threw over her shoulder had me chasing after her.


	13. Two Weeks

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Thirteen—Two Weeks**

* * *

I spent the night again, and though it should bother me, since it wasn't something I did so soon in previous relationships. It did not, though. Instead, I had other troubling thoughts on my mind. It was strange, despite my recent disturbing revelations of my past relationships; I felt contentment as I lay with Bella in my arms.

I have not felt such a thing in all my life.

Soft fingers traced complex shapes on my chest, her breath fanning across my skin. We'd been up for over an hour, which we spent exercising our need for each other that never seemed to diminish. No matter how many times we had come together in the last thirty-seven hours, it never seemed to be enough.

"What has you thinking so hard?" she whispered and added a soft press of her lips. Such a simple touch of her mouth had me craving her again, but she had to be sore. Perhaps a bath was in order. The antique claw foot tub in her bathroom appeared big enough for two.

"I'm thinking that it's time for another bath."

I heard her hard sigh, felt the breath of it against my neck. Her fingers turned to claws for a millisecond before she propped herself up to meet my wary gaze. She soothed the sting with a brush of her fingertips.

"Don't do that," she said, her eyes narrowing. The pinch of her brows bothered me enough that I smoothed it out with my thumb, sweeping some of her fallen hair behind her ear.

I didn't bother to ask her to clarify, since it was obvious she knew something was on my mind.

"I looked back on my past relationships before I came here for dinner," I stated, running my fingers through her hair, smiling a little when they caught on a tangle. She slapped at my chest, scowling and pulling away.

"It's your fault it's a mess," she said, laughing slightly as she grabbed a brush from inside her nightstand. She waved it around as she sat on the edge of her bed, sheet wrapped loosely around her chest, still leaving her indecently covered.

I wanted to remove it, watch her breathe and her skin flush with color.

"Continue, what you were saying, please. Something about your sordid past." She was teasing, but something in her eyes told me she wasn't comfortable with the topic.

"It's not sordid," I said, rolling my eyes as I smoothed a hand over her hip. "As I was saying, I looked back and didn't like what I saw."

The hairbrush, poised over the crown of her head paused before she dropped back on the stand. She turned to me fully, placing her hand on my chest.

Once I made the decision to be with her, I seemed to read her more easily, _sometimes_. Her touch, her undivided attention was to show her support. An unwavering gaze, soft, kissable lips had me reaching for a kiss.

My hand swept behind her neck, fingers threading into her hair as I pulled her closer. My lips explored, lingered, and tempted her to open for more. She was still minty from when she brushed her teeth earlier.

Breathless, she was the first to pull away. "You're trying to distract me."

I smiled, thumbing the corner of her mouth. "I was about to say the same about you."

She grinned and tossed her head back to laugh. "Keep going."

"I've had only long term relationships."

Bella nodded. "You said that before. Your longest was over two years and the shortest was your last at a little over four months."

"I don't have hundreds of notches on my bed post either," I added.

"Because of your mother," she whispered thoughtfully, rubbing a hand over my chest again. Pulling her down, I settled her against my side.

"There was that, but also because I have to be careful. One night stands could lead to leaks to the media and those stories could reflect poorly on me and my company."

"And you want to stand out amongst the rest of the so called rich playboy CEOs."

My brow furrowed for a moment. "That may be, though it wasn't a conscious choice."

"Edward, the only reason you are in the public eye other than money and your company is because of your looks. You're one of the best looking business billionaires I know."

She rubbed a hand over my jaw, lightly scratching at the stubble. Since the morning before, I had come to learn that she enjoyed the feel of it against her skin. That thought made me remember our shower earlier.

I pinched my eyes shut, attempting to control myself to continue our conversation. "That list of names just popped in my head, and though I am not one to boast, you are quite right." She giggled and I couldn't help but pull her closer. My lips lingered on her hair as she laughed quietly.

I hated to ruin the easy, playful banter with my past. She wanted to know, so I would tell her.

"Despite my long term relationships, I realized that most were business arrangements or simply someone to show off as you had so eloquently put it before. They served a purpose, whether it was business or pleasure, there was no real emotions behind them."

"What happened with your last relationship?" she asked, dropping her eyes to her wandering fingers that danced on my chest.

"She cheated on me."

She cursed under her breath, and her little claws came out again. "There were pictures of her taken on the side of some fancy apartment building with all her things stacked around her."

"I was paying for her rent, for her to finish her Masters, and other things."

She looked thoroughly confused, stunned. "Why?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "It was part of my relationship package. I thought I had to take care of them, and I did. When I started the relationship, a credit card account was established for her, I provided a suitable place for me to stay when…"

"When you showed them your fantastic love making skills," she teased, looking hard at her fingers again.

"You don't like hearing about them, do you?" I whispered, sliding a hand along her arm. She shook her head. "You have nothing to worry about, that's why I'm telling you. This is different from anything I've had before. What I'm trying to say, they were a means to an end and I found it rather empty when I looked back."

"I don't want you leaving my bed to find yourself feeling like that," she whispered, looking up at me with soft eyes.

"As long as I can come back, I don't think that will be a problem," I murmured, kissing her softly. "Though, perhaps I will miss you."

She blushed, bouncing up to sit on her knees. The sheet that kept her modest fell to the bed. She straddled me, a knee on each side of my hips.

"I'll miss you, too," she whispered, kissing me softly. It was a teasing touch and ended too soon. "Thanks for helping me plant my annuals and weed my garden yesterday."

"I had never done anything like that," I said as I placed my hands on her hips. "I found it rather soothing."

"You're horribly off key," she giggled again, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "You kept singing the wrong words to…"

I didn't give her a chance to continue as I took her mouth with a ferocity that I hadn't expected. I had never laughed so much in bed with a lover. Never had as much _fun. _

"Whoa," she gasped when I allowed her to breathe again. "If we're going to continue, maybe a bath would be a good idea.

"You read my mind."

~oOo~

We spent the rest of Sunday in various rooms in her house, relaxing and discussing some project or another. I suggested that I could have someone pick up the tile she wanted for the second bath when she threw the catalog at me.

That was unexpected. I knew my easy reading of her expressions and actions would not last long. I could not understand why she was so angry with me at the moment.

"What was that for?"

"You spent several minutes talking about your money grubbing exes this morning and you want to buy me expensive tile." While in a bath, she asked if any of my former lovers denied any of the gifts, credit cards, or money. None of them had, which made her believe they were as guilty.

"I didn't say I would pay for it." She cocked an eyebrow at my statement, hands on her hips. "All right, I was going to pay for it."

"I appreciate gifts here and there, but I don't need handouts."

I nodded. "I apologize."

"You making sure this place is finished will not be a part of the relationship requirements." I cringed, because she was right. It was a hard habit to break. "I'm waiting for escrow to close for two houses and I will have more than enough to buy it then." I stared at her for a moment too long in silence, feeling confused. "What is it now, Edward?"

"I don't know if you're just telling me what I want to hear."

She sighed, taking my hand and leading me toward the kitchen. "Please take a seat," she said as she pointed at a stool. "I'm sorry I threw the book at you. You'll learn that I have a quick temper. It deflates just as fast though."

"You surprise me," I said, rubbing the place where the book hit me. "Are you always so violent?"

She tried not to laugh as she handed me a beer. "No, I'm not. I'm scared about all this. I haven't allowed myself to be caught up in anyone in a long time. The fact that you have money and all this damn power makes it hard for me to trust you."

I nodded and said, "Because of Logan's father."

She nodded and took a long drink of a bottleneck. After a moment, she looked me. "For you to trust me, money or credit shouldn't be exchanged. I think we'll both be learning how to be in a _real _relationship _if_ this continues."

It was another out, but one I didn't need.

"There is no if." Her smile eased my worries, for the moment.

~oOo~

Returning to work the following day was harder than I expected it to be, but tougher yet was the feel of an empty bed. I did manage to get some work done, and by lunch, I was neck deep in paperwork, emails, and calls.

I arranged for a business meeting in New York in three weeks, one that I hoped Bella would be able to join me. My assistant reminded me of the black tie charity event the following week. I sent a quick email to Bella, asking if she'd attend as my date for the gala.

I hadn't heard from her for over an hour, but I knew she was being careful since she was likely roofing. It was hard once again to concentrate knowing that she was walking around on a roof with an inexperienced employee.

By two in the afternoon, she answered my email.

_To: Edward Masen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: Re: An invitation guaranteed to bore you_

_With that titillating subject heading, I was afraid to open your email. I knew exactly what event you were you referring to, one that my father has tried to have me attend for years. I was always sick—conveniently—during this event. _

_But in the spirit of learning, I will be honored to attend the gala with you. Now, let me give you an invitation of my own._

_I have in my closet several new gowns and now have somewhere to wear one of them. I plan to have a mini fashion show tomorrow night if you would like to attend. _

_Bella xx_

Before I typed out a reply, my cell phone started to ring. "Hello, Bella," I answered after I checked the screen display.

"Sorry, I thought I'd call to confirm plans for tomorrow night since I can't today," she said slightly out of breath. If she was still on a job site, she was probably hot under the unusually warm weather that plagued Seattle in May. "My dad will not be happy if I break dinner plans tonight."

As if she were standing before me, I swore I could see the pout on her face. "You're afraid of his interrogation."

She sighed. "I don't understand why you don't just tell me what happened when he came to talk to you."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle and everything I expect a father to do when he's watching out for his daughter and grandchild."

"Fine," she said, there was a short pause, before she added something quickly. "I didn't like waking up without you this morning."

I smiled, wide enough that my assistant who was at the door looked stricken. It wasn't often that I did such a thing at work.

"It paled in comparison to the past two mornings," I replied, despite my audience.

Bella's early mornings made it almost impossible for her to stay at my place and we were trying to allow things to take a natural course. It hadn't been two weeks since we met and already we were moving faster than our previous relationships.

We blamed the attraction and chemistry.

"All right," she said softly. "I need to go back to work. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I said, waving my assistant inside.

~oOo~

By the time Bella tried on the second dress the following night, I had to have her. It was safe to say she could not wear the little blue sheath dress since it suffered a few tears under our eager hands.

It was a beautiful dress and one I wanted to see her wear. I had one purchased and delivered to her house the following day. She showed up in my office an hour later, ranting that she wasn't like the others and she could afford to buy her own damn clothes.

Her anger was justified, somewhat, and she looked amazing as she ranted. I spent five minutes explaining that I felt guilty for ruining the dress in my haste to get inside her.

Under the press of my lips and lash of my tongue, her anger dissipated, and I took a late and very long lunch with her. She wore the blue dress out to dinner with me that Friday and we spent the weekend together again.

After waking up another Monday morning alone again, we decided to take turns at each other's homes, starting that weekend. Admittedly, it was strange to have a woman in my bed again. I had purchased a new bedroom set with her in mind. I wanted to ensure she was comfortable in my home.

It was the first time she spent the night in my apartment, but we were exhausted and only slept. She had worked late to meet a deadline to be ready for an inspection the following Monday, and I had a quick day trip to California to one of my labs. We slipped into bed well after midnight, naked and tired from the hard day and looking forward to another weekend together.

The gala we were attending was the next night and Bella was staying until Sunday afternoon. As I drifted off to sleep, I pulled her in close, earning a soft sigh and a whispered, "Good night."

I awoke the next morning ready for her. She hummed softly, her body pliant under my hands and mouth. "Good morning," I whispered huskily.

I'd known this woman for three weeks and she already owned me. She wasn't aware. At least it seemed that she wasn't, and it would be wise for it to stay that way for now. Every time she caught me staring, she'd ask what was wrong or if I needed something. She was completely unaware that she was beautiful and a pleasure to look upon.

She hummed again in reply, gasping at the bite of my teeth just to the right of her left nipple. Another sleepy moan escaped as I ended my teasing torment and slipped the tiny bud inside my mouth. She hissed, her fingers tightening in my hair, legs, silky smooth slid up my calves.

"So soft," I whispered, nuzzling the hollow of her throat. The scent of her and her warmth not only started to build my lust, but also a possessiveness I had never experienced started to emerge.

"Mine. You are mine." I gathered her knees, shifting her legs enough to slam inside her. She cried out, hands clutching my shoulders, head tipped up as she took me in completely. Propped up on my arms, I watched her body move beneath mine. Thrust after thrust, she met my every move, adding a few of her own. A twist that had me cry out in pleasure, a roll that made me groan and hiss.

Naked, warm, wet, she was a beautiful heaven in my otherwise hard-edged world.

Her vibrant eyes were ardent-glazed and hooded as she held my gaze. Dark hair fanned against the Egyptian cotton white sheets that I always believed were the softest thing I could lay my head on, until I spent the night in her arms, pillowed by fragrant skin and lulled to sleep with the song of her heart.

"Yours," she gasped as she tilted her hips just so, to take more of me inside her. Fingers, whisper soft on my face, a contradiction to the fervor of our moving, sweat-slick bodies. A look on her face had me slowing down. I needed to hear what she had to say. "Are you mine, Edward?"

Sweat started to drip down my back and bead across my brow. In this state of vulnerability, she was sweet, innocent, and deserved everything I could give her. I bent to kiss her, pressing our bodies together.

I cradled her face in my hands and showed her my answer. Chest to chest, I felt the beat of her heart against mine. I whispered words against her neck. In case she hadn't heard my words on her skin, I pressed my lips to her ear as she came undone.

"I am yours."

* * *

**AN: I had to move some time along for what's coming up next. We get to meet someone new next week and then the gala. **


	14. Dressed to the 9's

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Fourteen—Dressed to the 9's**

* * *

The limo pulled up to Bella's driveway, flooding light through the front windows of her home. I adjusted my tie one last time before I exited the vehicle, and traversed the fronts steps and porch with ease. The door opened before I had a chance to ring the doorbell.

In the spirit of learning together, and as Bella stated was "plain damn manners," I was to pick her up at her home. She had left my apartment hours earlier, needing the time and space to get ready for the night's event. It seemed whenever the slightest bit of her skin touched mine I had to have her. It was unproductive when one needed to dress for the evening.

In my previous relationships, either we had met at our destination or she would be at the curb of her building where a car would pick her up. Looking back, it was rather rude of me, yet none of them had complained. It wasn't surprising that Bella thought differently about it, which turned into a heated discussion, and eventually a rather passionate encounter on my kitchen floor.

However, I thought it was rather ridiculous that she had to leave my apartment to dress but she was adamant, and I was unable to deny her.

As the door flung open, a bright, hazel-eyed woman that barely reached the middle of my chest greeted me. She couldn't have been more than eighteen, with short-cropped black and purple hair. A series of earrings and a thin chain adorned her right ear.

"Hello," she said brightly, and then her eyes widened, her mouth falling open.

It was a typical reaction when I met someone new. Why hadn't Bella reacted that way to me when we first met?

"Oh my God," she squealed at a pitch not meant for human ears. I winced. "When Bella called and said she had a hot date and needed some help, she never said it was with you." She was breathless by the time she finished talking, when her hand thrust out as she introduced herself. "Alice Cullen, make-up and hair artist extraordinaire, Bella's cousin, and usual babysitter."

Amused, I lifted her small hand to my lips, pressing a kiss there. She swayed. Again, I wondered why Bella had been immune that first day and it was good to know I had not lost my touch.

"Edward Masen, genius, software and hardware computer mogul and Bella's new boyfriend."

She grinned. "That's a mouth full and she's going to be a handful." She cocked an eyebrow. "I hope you're up for the challenge and up to task."

I answered honestly. "I endeavor to be."

She opened the door fully to allow me to enter. From behind my back, I pulled out a bouquet of tiger lilies.

"Oh nice," Alice said, shaking her head and trying not to laugh. "Are you trying to say something about Bella's bedroom tendencies with your choice of flowers?" With a coy smile, she didn't bother to wait for my reply, but instead turned toward the stairs to scream out Bella's name.

"Two minutes," Bella's voice came from the floor above, as loud as her cousin. I bit back a smile.

"Let me take those," Alice stated as she closed the door behind me. I offered her the flowers and a thank you. "It was nice of you to humor her. She hasn't had a real date in a long time."

That would explain her insistence on picking her up from home. If she had explained that, I wouldn't have thought it was unproductive and ridiculous. I wanted to ask how long it had been, but thought it would be best to hear it from Bella instead.

"I find it hard to tell her no," I confessed as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Then you're in trouble already," Alice teased, sending me a smile over her shoulder. "Trust me when I tell you this. She puts up a fuss when it comes to someone bossing her around, but she really doesn't mind when a man takes over the reins now and then."

I had already known that from our bedroom activities that often extended to various other rooms.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young for this conversation?"

There was another coy smile. "I look it, but I'm only a year younger than Bella." That was surprising.

"Your mother is Esme or Kate?" Esme was her mother's sister. Which meant Kate was her father's sibling.

"Esme is my mother."

Admittedly, I did not dig too much into Bella's family besides her parents. She was an only child, so I wasn't aware she had a cousin so close to her age. From what I remembered from her file, there wasn't much on Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

As Alice worked, she continued on our previous thread of conversation. "Look, all I'm saying is don't let her walk all over you, or she'll lose interest fast." She grimaced for a moment. "I do think the bossy thing she does is a way for her to send a guy packing. It's like she doesn't want them getting any closer so she'll do it so she can to push them away. I don't even think she knows that she does it though. It's probably a subconscious thing because of that asshole, which I'm sure you all about. Anyway, that doesn't mean you should go out of the way to be a controlling asshole. She won't like that, at all."

"Noted," I said firmly, amused at the speed in which she talked. "I assure you I haven't allowed her to use me as a doormat." We seemed to be on equal footing most of the time, except when it came to her work and attempting to buy things for her. In the bedroom, I had the most control and even when I handed the reins to her, I was able to switch back when the mood suited me. She didn't seem to mind, she loved it.

"Good." Alice stepped back from an elegant, yet simple vase and arrangement she created with the flowers. "These are gorgeous."

Alice led the way back into the foyer, placing the vase on a small table nearby. Before I could ask her a question that somehow Bella always managed to avoid answering, I heard a curse from the direction of the stairs. I turned to catch Bella balancing on one foot as she adjusted her heel.

My reaction to her was akin to Alice's upon my arrival. Perhaps even a little more extreme since all the air from my lungs left me in a sharp exhale. My body tightening with the usual carnal need I had in her presence.

We wouldn't make it through dinner.

Her dress was black, made of a lace overlay with almost sheer lining. The skirt was of the same material with layers of ruffled hems and slits that showcased her beautiful legs.

Breathtaking seemed like an adequate description as she descended the stairs, her hair up in a playful but messy hairstyle. Dark curls framed her face, her mouth painted in a blood red, her eyes emphasized with a dark color and long lashes.

"My work here is done," Alice announced from somewhere behind me. Bella provided her with a verbal acknowledgement, but it was lost the second she stepped in front of me. Surrounded by her scent I was overwhelmed and a bolt of desire flashed through me—sharp and fast.

"Judging by your silence, I'm guessing you approve?" she asked with a cheeky smile. I saw the need for acknowledgement from me. She had indicated that she didn't attend these types of events often and knew she was a little nervous.

Taking her hand in mine, I kissed it but lingered for a moment longer than necessary. I pressed another kiss to the sensitive skin along the inside of her wrist, earning a small gasp.

"You look beautiful, but as accurate as that description is, I feel it's not enough for the way you look tonight."

She smiled at my words—at me—and stepped closer, sliding her hands up my chest. I barely managed to suppress the shiver of anticipation from her touch. Unable to resist, my hand automatically moved to the small of her back, to find mostly bare skin. The dress was backless.

"This dress was not among the others when you showed them to me."

There was that coy smile of hers. "We never made it that far," she said with a small laugh. "Instead you ripped the dress I was wearing, sat me on your cock, and fucked me." My fingers tightened on her back.

It wasn't often that she talked in such a manner, and when she did, it was always a shock, arousing, too. And she knew it.

After an all too brief brush of her lips against mine, she stepped back and appraised me. I had requested a new tuxedo, wanting to look my usual best.

How could a look from her hold so much power over me? I wanted her at that moment. Right there on the floor. It was a second later that I realized that we were alone. My blood simmered to a boil as I closed in on Bella. There was no longer an audience and I wanted to slip my hand through the slit of her dress and touch between her thighs.

She started to shake her head. "I know that look," she stated, taking a step back. "And as much as I would love to explore it, we'll be late."

I smirked, rubbing my lower lip where her taste still lingered. "Yes, we will be, fashionably so."

She tried to put on a stern look, but as I learned through the last couple of weeks, she was as insatiable as I was.

"You're not being fair," she reasoned, pointing to her hair. "Do you know how long it takes to tame this? You know I can't resist you." Her words became fact when she came willingly into my arms. "Edward," she gasped as my hands roamed over her back and hips. "So unfair." My lips trekked down her neck and along the curve of her bare shoulder.

"I want you to come undone right now," I breathed against her ear, nipping gently. "I want to know that when we walk into that ballroom you will be thinking about how I had my fingers inside you. I want you to anticipate the moment I lay you on the bed, and spread your thighs apart to claim my dessert."

"Edward," she moaned. I loved her sounds when I touched her body. Her hands clutched my arms, her breathing labored as my palm skimmed her inner thigh. The warm invitation was too perfect to deny myself. My fingers lingered over silk, teasing her as she held on to me for support. Her knees shook as I pushed aside her panties, luxuriating in the feel of her breath along my neck, the softness of her breasts against my chest, and the slick skin beneath my fingers. I groaned as one of her hands pressed against my cock, unable to resist thrusting my hips closer.

I chastised her as I captured her wandering hand, holding it over her head. She twisted once, twice before I allowed her arm to fall back along her side, her fingers tightening around my hip. I sought her mouth as I pressed my fingers inside her.

I had a promise to fulfill.

I was careful not to touch her more than was needed. I had her screaming my name within a few minutes, with nothing more than my mouth claiming hers, my body less than an inch away, and my fingers deep inside her.

"That was…" she was unable to continue as I kissed her again, earning a sweet moan. I wanted to take her offer of returning the favor, but we were late so I led her outside. In the back of the limo where she tried again, I denied her. She was silent for several minutes before finally saying, "You are something else."

Was she upset? "Because I chose not to fuck you in the back of a rented limo?" I rolled my eyes.

Her nose scrunched. "When you put it that way," she said as I squeezed her hand in mine.

"Besides, anticipation for what's to come when we return to the apartment will make it all the more intense once I am inside you." A tasty little moan emerged before she coughed to cover it up. I looked out the window to hide my smile.

"I never thought you were patient enough for delayed gratification."

I looked at her again, my eyes lingering on the long stretch of her leg through the enticing part in her dress. Perhaps, I had denied her too soon. "I admit that I am not the most patient man." She cocked a "no shit" eyebrow, but I ignored it. "But I have learned that good things come to those who wait."

"Very good things," she whispered. The fire in her eyes had banked since I made her scream for me, but something else stood in its place. It was as powerful as her desire for me. It wasn't the time to analyze what it could be. I had to tell her something before we reached the gala.

"Your father will be there," I simply stated. I hoped she understood that our conversation was about to turn serious.

The softness of her voice indicated she did. "The only thing he told me about his visit with you was that you asked about what James was referring to the first time we met." She sighed. "About why I reacted so aggressively when you grabbed my wrist."

"Instinct was his _partial _answer," I said. "Your father doesn't seem the type to lie to you, even for your protection, so I thought you should know we discussed it." She nodded. "He also said that it was your story to tell, if you choose to."

She looked out the window, the passing lights a blur as we sped into the heart of Seattle. "That kind of answer had you asking questions from other sources, didn't it?" She knew me well enough that her father's words would make me investigate further. "What do you know so far?"

"Not much," I stated. "I was curious because you did overreact when I grabbed you." Her eyes snapped to mine, narrowing. "All right, I was rather rough, but your reaction was severe. James indicated that you had your reasons, and now your father said there's a story behind those reasons. I wanted to know." She offered nothing, I continued. "I had Banner look more closely. You teach self-defense classes to women twice a month. You're proficient in three-types of martial arts including Krav Maga, and you have extensive training with hand guns and over two hundred hours logged in at various gun ranges throughout the state in the last two years alone."

She shrugged, trying to keep her composure, but it was slipping. It was in the way she wouldn't look at me and how her fingers tapped against her thigh. "I wanted to know that I could protect myself."

I nodded. "It wasn't until the sudden meeting with your father that I realized that the reason you needed to build your ability for hand to hand combat was caused when you were a child." Otherwise, my investigator would have found it.

Nothing on her face gave her away, but she waited since she knew I had more information.

"I know from age fourteen to almost sixteen you stayed with a relative in Italy and shortly after your return, your parents divorced and your father transferred to the missing persons unit."

Her fingers tightened in mine. I knew then that I would not like what I was about to learn.

"I was kidnapped when I fourteen in retaliation against my father." She said nothing for a minute, and I took the time to tell the driver to circle around until further notice.

"For three days, I was tortured." My teeth ground at her words, remembering some scars along her ribs. "He didn't rape me, though he was escalating toward that. He did use that to tease and scare me and I knew I had to get out of there." Her dark, blank eyes met mine for the first time since she started her story.

"I stabbed him a few times with a piece of a broken chair leg before I escaped."

Fuck.

"I killed him."

* * *

**AN: A couple of questions were answered. And yes, Edward's an asshole for digging that much into her background, but it what he does. She doesn't seem to mind, and the truth is, she'd do the same if she felt she had to. I added a few things, so any errors are mine, if you find any, let me know so I can fix it. Thanks.**


	15. Wolves

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Fifteen—Wolves**

* * *

My hand squeezed hers tightly as I tried to rein in my emotions. I was at a loss for words and I felt as if I had to help her in some way. I hadn't comforted anyone since before my mother passed.

Her story explained her disappearance from the States at such a tender age. She needed time to recover, learn to come to terms with what happened. While she worked hard to become stronger and capable of protecting herself, the marriage between her parents dissolved. I could not imagine what it would feel like to have been in their situation.

It also explained how she had so few relationships in the almost thirteen years since her kidnapping. Someone that experienced what she had gone through would find it hard to trust anyone.

Was that what I wanted? Yes, my answer was instantaneous.

"He was thorough and loved to use a variety of methods to get me to scream."

I watched as her eyes darkened, but appeared blank as she spoke. It was as if she was lost to her dark past. It was the last place I wanted her to go.

"I apologize," I murmured, lifting her hand to my lips. "I wanted to warn you in case your father brought up our meeting. Instead, I forced you to relive dark memories."

"I appreciate the warning," she said softly. "He'll subtly ask to see if I spoke with you about it. Not many people know and it would show how serious I am about you. I would've told you eventually, especially since there's always a chance that some reporter may dig hard enough into my past due to our relationship."

"Your father worked hard to cover up what happened," I reassured her. "The investigator I use is the best and he found nothing about what you told me." I shook my head, feeling unsure for the first time in days. "Now, I _forced_ you to tell me."

"Nobody forces me to do anything," she stated firmly. "I planned on telling you. I wanted you to understand why I didn't like when you held my wrists down or over my head." She swallowed, rubbing her chest with her free hand. "It was one of the things he did before he told me he what he was going to do to me."

It was harder to hear about what happened that I thought it would be.

"I just didn't know _how _to come out and say it."

I closed my eyes and guilt washed over me. More than once, she had fought my hold on her hands, but she never gave me indication to stop doing it.

"You should have at least told me you didn't like that, Bella."

I felt her move beside me, before she slipped into my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my forehead dropped on her shoulder. Overwhelmed from what I learned, I pulled her impossibly closer. My lips fell on her on her shoulder, whispering a soft apology.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she murmured. I shook my head, unable to say anything, as the words caught in my throat. After a few silent minutes, she asked if we could continue to the benefit dinner.

"We can go back to my apartment," I said, pressing a button to tell the driver to turn around.

"I'm fine, Edward." Her hands cradled and then lifted my face enough to meet her eyes. The blank look was gone. "You're expected to make an appearance, right?" I nodded and tried to tell her that it didn't matter, but she stopped me with a brief kiss. "I want to go. I have to admit that the speculation about us is starting to piss me off."

Her anger was called for. They were calling her everything from flavor of the month to the mysterious blue-collar woman and someone obviously after my money.

As the police commissioner's daughter, she had made very few public appearances. Bella managed to stay out of media scrutiny, even when her father took office. It was one of the reasons she wasn't recognizable to the local media. Now, I understood why.

I brushed a loose curl behind her ear and did my best to make her smile. "I thought you didn't want me to show you off," I said, remembering the encounter in her kitchen. "Something about 'arm candy' if I'm not mistaken," I added.

She pressed her forehead against mine, a smile twitched at her lips. "As long as you don't ignore me, or attempt to make me act like I'm someone I'm not, then we'll be fine." Her hands still held my face as mine rose to hold hers. Our breath mingled and our lips touched. "I want to be by your side. Most of all, you wouldn't be only showing me off. Because in this tux, I'd be showing you off," she teased, smiling a little wider, emphasizing it with a roll of her hips.

I groaned softly and kissed her again. Breathlessly, I pulled away and said, "The way you look tonight, I may need to ensure all the men understand that you are mine."

She grinned, laughing. "I know." With a roll of her eyes, she tempted me further with her next words. "The same goes for me, too. By the end of the night, every envious woman will know you are mine."

I never felt the need to claim a woman before, but the urge to do so now made me pull her closer. There had been several incidents where a former lover tried to stake a claim on me, but I had always prevented it. This time, I would let her.

I was hers.

She adjusted my tie as I straightened her dress. My hands roamed, unable to resist such a tempting package. After all too brief kiss, I told the driver to head to our destination.

Bella attempted to move off my lap, but I prevented it with a tug of her hips. She hissed at the contact against my erection. Even though lust was prominent, as she laid small nips and kisses along my jaw, something akin to satisfaction and contentment filled me. I had managed to pull her from the abyss of her dark past and into the light. I wanted to believe that I was that beacon of brightness for her.

She seemed fine, only the slight discomfort about her hands, considering her ordeal. I wanted to ensure that she wouldn't be uncomfortable again. For that, we needed to talk further, but the subject matter could wait. However, I was curious about how she dealt with the aftermath of her kidnapping. The person that would provide the best insight was her father. I would have to wait for a few moments alone with the man, but it wasn't the right time.

~oOo~

I pulled Bella's chair from our assigned seating, and took the time to admire the length of her naked back. It was bound to be a long night and I told myself that we'd stay the minimum time. As I took my seat, I looked around to see plenty of people mingling as they waited for dinner. We had chosen to take are seats early since we had already been accosted outside the venue and I wanted to do what I could to prevent Bella's exposure to vile people.

Within a few minutes, some of my acquaintances started to migrate toward our table. Most wanted an introduction to Bella and others to say a simple hello.

As one pair left, Bella turned toward me and asked, "Why are you introducing me as Isabella?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

I thumbed her bottom lip and chin. "You told me once that only friends, family and loved ones call you Bella and these people do not hold that honor."

Her eyes held mine, and something in her voice alerted me on how serious she was. "You do."

My hand froze on her shoulder, but before I could form an adequate response, William and Margaret Greene interrupted the moment. From the look on William's face, he didn't want to intrude, but his wife was another matter.

After introductions, I rose to speak to William privately, since his company at one point handled security for mine. Despite the fact that I had a large team, I knew that I would have to post more security at other locations. I would do anything to prevent a competitor from getting its hands on my current project.

I kept myself within hearing range of Margaret and Bella. The damn woman was rude, attempting to anger Bella with every topic she discussed. Bella did her best to maintain control and tried to steer topics of local gossip to something else.

At first, Margaret was subtle with her insults toward Bella, our relationship and her occupation. Bella had asked me not to intervene unless there was a problem before we entered the building, and though she showed nothing in her demeanor, I wanted to step in. It wasn't until the woman could see that Bella would not fall for it, that she upped the ante.

Margaret looked over her shoulder to where I stood with her husband, the Mayor and Judge Henley. She turned to Bella and smiled much too brightly. "So you're the flavor of the month? What did you do to temporarily land Edward Masen?"

Angered by her hateful questions, I was about to intervene, but Bella spoke up first as she rose to her feet, her small bag in her hand.

"I must be one hell of a flavor because he keeps coming back for more." She looked confused as if she was contemplating Margaret's questions further. "Not sure if it's because I can deep throat his cock or that I'm willing to take it in the ass. Excuse me. I need to go to the ladies room."

With that, she walked toward one of the exits. I excused myself from the men that were standing with me. They all appeared both fascinated and horrified, having heard every word. Steps behind her, I caught her and led her by the elbow toward a dark corner of the hall.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, her hands tightening into fists. "That was crude, petty, and stupid."

I pulled her into my arms, and quietly whispered, "You're completely right. She was acting like a total bitch." She stiffened in my arms, looking up to see that I wasn't angry with her. "Margaret had tried several vain attempts to get me into bed, before and after she was married. I never wanted her, since she spoke so poorly of lower income families. Considering where I came from, it was her first mistake."

She shrugged delicately, her eyes heating. "I could've handled it better, but between her and that asshole Felix," her teeth clenched as she hissed his name. He was a former business partner that stopped us outside when we arrived. "Who made it sound like you're slumming it with me, her questions was the last straw." She shook her head after a moment, pulling back further to watch me. "Why do you put up with these people? You're not like them. At least from what I've seen you don't talk badly about anyone, not like they do." When she tried to pull away further, I held her firmly against me. She laughed, but it wasn't one of her cheerful ones. "No wonder you took such an interest in me. I'm nothing like these snobby-catty women. I'm a shiny new model for you to play with."

I grabbed a hold of her arms, shook her once before I pulled her tightly against me. "Look at me," I insisted, and continued when she did as I asked. "I will admit you are different from just about every single one of them and that is a part of your appeal. You deserve the respect these assholes don't, because _you _worked hard to be where you are where most of these live on their families names. It's not only because you're nothing like them, you keep me on my toes. You made me work for what I want and for me to keep you with me I will continue to do so." I shook my head, trying to gather more words to explain what she meant to me. "All these people, if I wanted them to be, are nothing more than glorified 'yes' men. They'd do anything I ask if it was beneficial to them. Bella, you should know that anything worth having should not come easy, and it's worth fighting to keep it."

I felt as if I opened my chest and exposed myself to her. She looked at me with something in her eyes that was part confusion and awe and something else. Her hands clasped my face and she lifted to her toes to kiss me thoroughly. A need so raw and primal wove through me, intersecting with millions of nerve endings. I wanted her. Fuck, delayed gratification. As if she read my mind, she pulled away and started to lead us out the door. My back immediately stiffened when I heard someone clear his throat behind us. I turned to face Bella's father.

I took a deep breath to control myself, and pulled her against my side. "Commissioner Swan." I extended my hand for a firm handshake. "I see you finally made it."

He appeared blustered and exhausted, but managed a smile. "After a brutal meeting with the City Planning Committee, just barely," he replied. He regarded us, his eyes landing on my arm around Bella's waist and the way she rested her head on my arm. Seemingly satisfied, he smiled. "Hello, sweetheart," he said warmly.

Bella laughed and greeted him with a hug and a kiss to his cheek that made him blush under her attention. She whispered something to him. From the wary look in his eyes, she was telling him I knew about her kidnapping.

Stepping back from Bella, he addressed me again, "Please, call me Charlie, Edward." I nodded and he pulled us further away from any prying eyes. "I thought you should know that Alec was pulling up after me."

Immediately, perhaps instinctively, I stood in front of her as if I could shield her.

Bella sighed. "I expected this," she murmured.

I didn't know the specifics about her relationship with Alec. From the anger that seemed to fill her eyes and Charlie's I knew it was something we'd have to talk about soon. However, for the rest of the night I would do what I could to keep the man away from her. But, people and things can take you by surprise.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know what she said was so not classy, but she was angry. Try to forgive her, he did. She is not perfect. See you next week. Again, if you see an error let me know, I'm constantly changing/adding things. Thanks  
**


	16. Kisses and Breaking Glass

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Sixteen—Kisses and Breaking Glass**

* * *

"I know you'll be fine, Bella," Charlie said. "That doesn't mean I want him anywhere near you. He's come by my office once to ask for your telephone number and new address. I refused to give it to him."

Bella rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "He has called me already, a few times in fact, but I refused to talk to him after the first time. I have no idea who gave him my number, but if I find out, there will be hell to pay."

I wanted to tell her how easy it had been for me to obtain her information, even her private number. Alec likely had exhausted other means before deciding to pay to find out everything about her. I said nothing, feeling a twinge of guilt that I had done the same as her ex.

"What did he want?" I rubbed her back as she answered Charlie's question.

"He talked as if it hadn't been years since I last heard from him. Asked how _I _was doing but not one thing about his son. When I realized what the call was really about," she glanced at me, "I hung up and stopped answering his calls."

Since I was unaware of how bad the situation with Alec was, though I could tell it was not good, I asked, "Will he try something here?"

Bella shrugged. "I try to stay away from him as much as I could in the last five years and he was doing the same. Now he won't stop calling."

"And you think it has to do with me?" Bella nodded. "Does he think because I'm with you that I'd consider him as my real estate broker?"

"Probably," she replied. "The man is so arrogant and full of himself."

"I've only met him twice, and I had made it clear that I was happy with who I worked with." I kissed Bella's temple. "It'll be fine." Then I added in a whisper, "We'll discuss Alec later."

~oOo~

After dinner, we mingled a little more and kept to one side of the room, before I led Bella to the dance floor. She sighed as my I took her hand in mine and pulled her close. Within a few turns on the dance floor, I felt the tension in her body leave.

"_Including _the earlier incident with that woman, you've been spectacular tonight. The Mayor adores you and I'm positive he's dreaming up possible renovations for his house at this very moment." She smirked. I bent to kiss a spot under her ear, luxuriating in her sweet scent. "You're the envy of every woman here."

She groaned and laughed. "There is the arrogant asshole. He hadn't made an appearance since…" She tapped her chin, as if thinking, "… last night."

I swirled her around, earning another peal of laughter. One of her hands rested on my chest as I steadied her.

"Demanding your mouth was not arrogance but need." She felt the rumble of my words under her hand, eliciting a shiver. Did she remember the promises I made for after the party? "I think we've made enough of an appearance. I want my mouth on you, everywhere."

Her reply was a soft moan and the bite of her nails on one of my arms. With her hand clasped in mine, I started to lead her toward the main exit. Two steps from reaching it, someone blocked our path. Bella stepped closer to my side as if she sensed danger.

"Aro," I said with a cocked eyebrow. He was late for the party, as usual. "I had no idea you and your wife were in the city."

Aro was in his usual black on black attire. He was in his early fifties, with graying temples and as tall as me. A smile stretched his underused muscles to their limits. His wife looked the same as she had for the last ten years since my company went public. She hadn't changed much, due to the extensive surgical procedures over the years.

"Isabella, let me introduce you to Aro and his wife Heidi Volturi of Volturi Computer Corporation. This is my date Isabella Swan."

Bella offered them a smile, taking their outstretched hands. She was caught by surprise as Heidi kissed both her cheeks, managing to capture the corner of her Bella's mouth. Slightly alarmed, she pulled away with wide eyes. I was as surprised by Heidi's actions, I had never known her to do such a thing.

"If you'll excuse us, we were looking for her father Commissioner Swan before our departure," I stated and started to turn away.

Aro offered another taut smile, his gaze on Bella. It unnerved me. The man never paid any attention to my previous acquaintances, including Ami, which always angered her.

"I hope you're not leaving on our account," he said, feigning concern.

"Not at all, but it has been a long evening," Bella said with a small smile.

I pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "She's right, excuse us."

We managed a few steps away before Alec stopped us. I sensed Bella's unease immediately. The stroke of her tongue and the subsequent bite of her lip were the only indications of her discomfort.

What did the man do to her?

"Isabella, it's been too long since I've seen you," he stated before he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lips before we could do or say anything. She immediately stepped away, glaring at him. "I've missed you, darling. How have you been? Introduce me to your _friend._"

I pulled her further away from him and scowled. "We've met," I said firmly, adding, "At the benefit for under privileged children last year."

"Nonetheless," Alec said with a laugh. "Introductions are in order. They are manners after all. I've taught you that, Isabella, along with _many _other beneficial things. She is a curious little thing, isn't she? One of things I loved most about her."

I wanted to lash out but others were listening and he knew it. Was it some type of revenge? With thin lips, Bella introduced us. Before I could respond to him, Alec discreetly handed me a business card then turned toward a photographer I hadn't noticed. He took our picture in mere seconds. Then they were gone.

"What the hell was that?" Bella shook her head. "Let's go say goodnight to my father."

"I'll send a text for the limo to be out front in minutes." She nodded, leading the way toward Charlie. As a waiter passed, she grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray.

She was a few steps ahead of me, and it wasn't until she was too far that I became aware that something was wrong. Her movements were slower, her hand lifted to her chin and then her lips. From where she stood, I heard her say, "Peanuts."

The flute in her hand shattered as she fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Several screams filled the air as I ran to her side, shifting her head onto my lap. "Bella!"

Glassy-eyed, I could see something wrong with her pupils. "Purse," she gasped.

"She's having some kind of reaction," a doctor I met some time ago indicated. "Is she allergic to anything?"

Her alarmed wide eyes tried to tell me something, her hand reaching blindly on the floor.

Charlie started to bellow from across the room, making his way toward us. "Her purse," he shouted. "Inject her thigh!"

I scrambled for the small black clutch strewn a foot away from us, finding a needle inside it. "Hold on, baby." I stabbed her thigh and held her as she tried to gasp, but didn't have enough air to breathe. "You're going to be all right."

I heard someone indicate that an ambulance was on the way. I lifted my eyes from Bella's sweat-coated and pale face. Several faces stood out, her father, the Mayor, a stoic Alec stood nearby, and as I met Aro's feigned concerned gaze, his wife wiped off her lipstick.

* * *

**AN: Alec didn't even give them a chance to respond, he was determined. I'm not sure how long it usually takes for severe peanut allergy to show, I sort of based it on my severe bee allergy. One sting and I have minutes before I stop breathing, scary shit to see from what I'd been told. **

**We're almost to the end of my pre-written chapters, with my computer issues, I hadn't been able to write and I'm currently playing catch up. Starting next week, the updates will probably be once a week, depending on my beta's schedule and mine. **

**I made some changes after edits, so any mistakes are mine. If you catch one, please let know so I can fix it, thanks!**


	17. In Bed

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Seventeen—In Bed**

* * *

For the next few hours after Bella's hospital release, I watched her sleep in my bed. She had insisted that she didn't want to stay overnight for observation, it was then that I offered to watch her. I had to wake her every couple of hours due to the concussion she suffered from when her head hit the floor.

I had been too far away to catch her.

I had to admit, I was surprised she wanted anything to do with me. She had to have come to the same conclusion as I had. It was her association with me that possibly led her to current state.

Charlie didn't know what to think about what happened. I informed him that I had taken every precaution when I invited Bella to attend the event. I had spoken with the event coordinator, who spoke with the catering staff. They knew about her allergy to nuts. They assured me that dinner would be fine and that it wasn't a problem, considering I had tripled my usual annual contribution from the year before.

When I told Charlie about Aro, since our rivalry was well known, and his wife's reaction, he'd grown upset and indicated that Alec had done something similar. Over the course of the night, another thought occurred to me. Perhaps, they wanted to know how much she meant to me.

Charlie had notified Bella's mother before someone broke the story. I was grateful that I hardly made national news or the media frenzy outside of my building would be worse.

"Come to bed." Her voice was raw, raspy, pulling me from my thoughts.

From the chair in the darkened corner of my bedroom, I watched her eyes flutter open and search for me. How did she know I was in the room? She seemed to be as aware of me as I was of her. I always knew when she stepped into a room. I wanted to join her, but not before she understood the danger of being important to me could mean.

I propped up my elbow on the armrest, wiping at my mouth, my eyes on her. "I think it'll be best if I remain here."

Her brow furrowed slightly while her eyes roamed over me. She saw that I still wore my tuxedo pants and shirt, though my tie and jacket were long gone. The fabric wrinkled from pacing the hospital and the snippets of slumber I managed from where I sat.

Her gaze settled on my face, where she stared for several moments. Her eyes widened after a few seconds.

_Do you remember now?_

"Was it an accident?" There was a touch of venom in her tone. She'd already come to that same conclusion, of course. She was a smart and clever woman that had been through some horrors.

"The police seem to believe so, your father and I are not sure."

"Aro or Alec?"

I nodded, searching for that moment when she realized that everything between us was over. The words or the look never came.

Her dark eyes softened, her hand extending for mine. "You're too far away."

_I know._

How could I deny her at such a vulnerable moment? Within seconds, I had my arms wrapped around her. Hair and make up a mess, the antiseptic scent from the hospital still lingered, yet I didn't want to go anywhere. After a few moments, she asked for help to the bathroom, since she was still feeling a little dizzy.

She washed and showered quickly, joining me in bed again. With a sigh, she nuzzled my neck and asked, "Have you called my mother?"

"Charlie spoke with her."

She nodded and explained how her mother was the sort to worry. "Tell me what you know so far about what happened," she said, reaching for a glass of water on the nightstand. I helped her take a drink, putting the cup aside once she settled against me again.

"Our salad nor any part of our meals contained no products with nuts or peanut oil."

Her brow furrowed. "You asked for them to accommodate the _both _of us?"

With my head on a pillow and hers on my arm, I swept my thumb with my free hand over the darkened area beneath her eyes. She looked tired and if I wasn't mistaken, there was a good dose of fear, too.

"I knew that your allergy was severe and if I wanted to kiss you, I would have to avoid that kind of food, too."

"You've been doing that for me for a while, haven't you?"

Why did she seem surprised? "Of course, considering the severity of your reaction and how much I enjoy kissing you, I did what I had to do." I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

It was her turn to touch my mouth with her thumb, a small smile on her face. "Thank you. So they ruled out food?"

"Yes and no." Her confusion had me clarifying. "We were greeted by many people that may have _accidently _passed oils and crumbs to you." In fact, each course for dinner had some kind of nut product in it. It was possible, but my instinct said there was something more to it.

"The only ones that kissed me on or close to my mouth was Heidi, Alec and that sweet old woman, Mrs. Davenport, if I remember correctly," she stated.

"It's safe to assume that your reaction is only that severe by ingestion."

"It was worse when I was younger, couldn't even touch it then, but yes it's worse by ingestion. Heidi's gloss or lipstick felt sticky and I didn't use my fingers to wipe my mouth, afraid that it would've been rude. I licked it off after we moved away." She shuddered at the memory of it.

"And after Alec?"

She turned from her side to her back, taking my hand and arm along with her. My fingers spanned her abdomen as I gently rubbed the area.

"All that happened so fast," she started to reply. "Between both encounters it was less than ninety seconds. But by the time you were texting for the limo, I felt the familiar tingle on my tongue and lips."

I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "We may not be able to prove they did this on purpose." I told her about our suspects' reactions after she collapsed.

Bella mumbled against my chest. "Why do you think they would do this?"

A part of me didn't want to answer, but I endeavored always to be honest with her. "They may have wanted to know how close we were, how much you meant to me." Her body went utterly still. "I haven't been that scared in a long time," I confessed. I pulled her closer, held her tightly.

I don't know if she sensed something, perhaps my inner turmoil was easy for her to read now, but she straddled my torso and her fingers sought skin. I hissed at the first brush of her lips on mine. "I'm here. I'm alive. I'm still here."

I groaned and cradled her face to kiss her. I captured her soft moan, earned another at the sweep of my tongue along hers. She was the first to pull away to breathe, but my lips continued as I flipped our positions and hovered over her. Tracking my lips along her jaw and neck, I nipped and sucked at the tender skin over her pulse. Another groan escaped at the feel of the thunderous pace beneath my mouth, a life affirming rhythm.

With the same perception she had since we met, she continued to chant, "I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm not going anywhere."

Clothes fell away under searching hands. Sun-kissed skin stretched tight as I savored every inch of her. Gasps and mutual moans of pleasure filled the air and mingled with her subtle scent I'd recognize anywhere.

I lifted our intertwined bodies to my knees, her legs tightened around my hips. She was beautiful as her head fell back enough for me to sample the column of her neck. My hands moved from her hips, spanned over the curve of her ass, and swept up her back. My fingers curled over her shoulder, as I filled her.

"Edward," a gasp I stole from her lips. "Please," a plea for more, as I continued to explore her mouth.

"Bella," I breathed for what felt like the first time since she collapsed.

Her hands clasped my shoulders, her fingers tugging at my hair. I groaned again, unable to resist the call of her.

"This isn't good-bye," she whispered, knowing me too well.

I kissed away the tear that formed at the corner of her eye, laying her out before me. Chest to chest, eye to eye, I made love to her. Deep inside, I knew it was wrong for me to keep her. She had become my greatest weakness.

Despite that, she was mine.

* * *

**AN: Yes, Edward could've gone after Alec/Aro/Heidi right after what happened, but his biggest concern was Bella. This chapter took place hours after her release, which she stayed in the hospital for several hours under observation. **

**I know every allergic reaction is different, so please excuse me if Bella's is a little off. My son was severely allergic to apples as a child, couldn't even touch them, now he only gets a reaction if he eats or drinks anything with it accidentally. **

**I know the Aro/Heidi thing confused some of you, but he was mentioned in chapter two. His company is one of Edward's biggest competitors and his enemy. Since Edward can't prove they did this intentionally, do you think he'd let it go? Hell no.**


	18. The Truth About Alec

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Eighteen—The Truth About Alec**

* * *

We had spent the day before lounging in bed, only leaving it to cook a couple of simple meals. It was still dark when I woke up the next morning to the feel of her lips on my chest. "Wake up, sleepy head," she whispered, climbing fingers up my arms and shoulders.

My hands grasped her hips, spreading over her backside, and lower back. My own hips undulated beneath her, eliciting a sweet moan.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, allowing her access to my throat. I loved the feel of her lips there. My fingers tightened when I felt her gently bite.

She answered with a throaty laugh and a roll of her hips, to find her slick and warm. "How do you think?"

"Bella," I said in a desperate groan.

I tried to flip our positions, needing to be inside her again. She didn't allow me, though, scolding me as she sat up and pushed me down, her hands on my chest.

"No, Edward," she said sternly, but with a devilish smirk. "It's my turn."

The small bite of her nails made me groan. I watched as a smile formed at her kiss reddened lips.

"I don't mind when you take control, but…" she quieted me with another kiss, a melding of lips, tongues, teeth, and breathless promises.

As she stated the night before that it wasn't goodbye, it was my turn to tell her that I wasn't going anywhere. It was selfish of me, dangerous even, but somehow I'd find a way to protect her. I once believed that I was strong enough to endure about anything, including disappointment.

Losing Bella would undoubtedly push my endurance. In a month, she'd come to mean more to me than anything or anyone.

She hummed as her lips skimmed over my stubble covered jaw and neck. My hands tightened on her hips when she sucked lightly on my Adam's apple. "Bella," I hissed, arching slightly beneath her.

A roll of her hips had me desperate for her, but she tightened her thighs around me, keeping me from taking what I wanted. Her mouth continued its relentless quest to drive me to the brink. Lashes of her tongue against my chest, where I had never experienced such sensitivity. The mindless exquisite torture enhanced by the touch of her soft hands everywhere.

By the time she reached my hips, I was almost ready to beg for relief. She started to amp up her delicious torture with her mouth on my cock. Deep sucks, long licks, my hips lifting to meet her incredible lips. Anything for more pleasure at her mercy, of their own accord, my hands moved to her head, wanting more but she denied me.

"Bella." It was more plea than a whisper.

The woman kept me at the precipice for what felt like hours, driving me crazy. Suddenly, I felt her slick warmth on my thigh, seeking some relief and pressure. I cursed loudly, earning laughter, which caused an interesting vibration along my cock. Seemingly satisfied with my reaction, she added it to her bag of tricks.

So close, her name a litany on my lips, she climbed on top of me, taking me deep, deep inside her. My fingers with their bruising grip, spanned over her backside, helping her move to a harder, grinding rhythm. Her hips piston lighting fast, and at the down stroke she ground against me, adding a slight swivel that had me grunting in response.

Her hands moved from my chest, where her fingernails left crescent shaped marks that felt like a brand. Fingers slid over my sweat-coated torso and up her thighs, lingering where we connected. My thumbs joined her, our hips meeting perfectly. She cried out when I brushed her center, her head thrown back as her body trembled. She tightened all around me. After a few moments, she joined our hands, needing support as she quickened her hips again.

Watching her fall apart, feeling her tighten around me, and the pace she set, I found oblivion within a few more strokes. Breathless, she fell against my chest. Though leaden with exhaustion, my arms wrapped around her body.

When I found my voice, I whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, Bella." She sighed and placed a small kiss over my heart. I wasn't sure she believed me.

~oOo~

Bella returned to work on Tuesday, despite my protests. She offered me a compromise, by only doing light duty for the remainder of the week. I found it manageable, but I still worried.

I had taken Monday off to stay with her, and once I returned to my office, I made an important phone call. Banner, along with several members of his team were investigating those I felt responsible for what happened to Bella. Once I determined who it was that almost killed her, I would set something in motion that would destroy them.

Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to do, but I didn't give a damn. Not only would it keep Bella safe, but it would give me peace of mind. I questioned if I should inform her, deciding that I would wait until I had more information. In the end I decided she would remain in the dark, until I was positive of there would be no possible repercussions to her and Logan.

Another meeting I tried to postpone was my business trip to New York, but I could not any longer. I wanted to ask Bella to join me there for the weekend, and hoped to address it at dinner later that night. These trips never bothered me before, but the thought of leaving her for a few days did not sit well with me. I was determined to remedy the problem.

~oOo~

"Miss Swan is already inside, Sir," Jason said from the driver seat of my town car. I exited and told him to return in two hours for us. The overly friendly hostess led the way to the table my assistant reserved for me, tucked away in a corner for intimacy and privacy.

"Bella," I said, smiling as she rose to greet me. I kissed her soft lips and helped her into her chair. "I'm sorry I'm late." She shrugged, playing it off as she usual, though most of the time she was the one that ran late.

"It's fine," she added after a few moments as I ordered some wine. "My call ran longer than usual with Logan and my mother."

Taking her hand in mine, I squeezed it. She needed the support, since the separation was getting harder on her.

The year before, her mother had visited for the summer and remained with Logan. However, Renee had met someone over the fall, who proposed in the spring. Bella didn't want her mother upset over leaving Phil for such a long period, so she hadn't asked her to come again. It was Phil that suggested that Logan stay with them. Still, it was tough for her to be far from her son.

"How is he?"

"Enjoying his swim and baseball lessons," she replied with a soft smile. "He asked about you." In the last few weeks, since that first night I met Logan via Skype, we had spoken on a few occasions.

"Did he get the set we sent him?" I made the suggestion to send him a care package, including some of his favorite snacks, and an age appropriate toy, a Lego set.

"Of course, and he loved it." She shook her head, trying the wine as our server poured mine. "He asked if you'd help him set it up at home when he returns." There was no hesitancy in her words.

"You miss him," I said simply when we were alone again. She nodded in response, pulling out her cell phone to show me a recent picture of him in orange sunglasses too big for his face that made his ears stick out. "I'm trying to shuffle around a few projects, see if I can go see him for a long weekend."

Before I could respond, our server returned to take our orders. Handing him our menus, I pulled her chair a little closer when we were alone again. I was irritated of the constant interruptions and realized dinners at either of our homes were preferable.

"I was going to ask if you'd join me this week in New York, I have business there," I stated, kissing her bare shoulder. Dressed in a pink sleeveless dress, she looked incredible. "That would be selfish of me. Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to go this weekend."

She rubbed my jaw, kissing it lightly. "I'd be bored, Edward. I can take a wild guess that I'd only see you late in the evenings."

"You're right. I'd be busy all day, from Friday morning to Saturday night. We'd have Sunday though and we could fly out Monday afternoon. You can do some sightseeing or shopping while I'm gone."

"I'm not the touristy or shopper type," she said, scrunching her nose a bit in distaste. Any other woman in my past would have jumped at the chance. "But maybe we can compromise again."

She was a good negotiator.

"I'm listening," I murmured, tugging on one of her curls.

"How about we fly out Thursday to Virginia, you can meet Logan and my mother," she said, gauging my reactions carefully. I kept my face as neutral as possible. "You can leave later that night and I'll meet you Saturday in New York." It was strange, I knew the moment she'd ask to meet Logan would come and even prepared myself for some fear.

Yet, there was none.

Pulling out my cell phone, I typed out a message to Jason. "I'll make the arrangements for us to leave Thursday morning."

She sighed beside me, melting against my side. After I finished my call, I kissed her briefly. "Were you worried that I'd say I wasn't ready to meet your son?"

"We're a package deal, Edward. After the first week of August, he'll come home. I need to know if what we have will stop once he returns."

I tipped her chin up, her gaze moving from a spot on my suit to meet my eyes. "Have I given you any reason to believe that I wouldn't accept your son?"

She shook her head after a brief pause. "I know you're not Alec, but meeting Logan face to face will be so much different."

I nodded, smoothing a hand down her back, before pulling away. "I'm sorry you don't trust me yet," I said with some regret. I knew it would be hard to earn it, as much as it was for me. "I'd like to know why."

Since her release from the hospital, I'd been cautious to approach the subject of Alec, but it was time I had some answers.

"About seven years ago, the name Alec Williams was not on anyone's list of influential people in real estate. Edward, I learned later that he sought me out because Charlie had taken office and because I was already getting a lot of attention for my renovations. I was, at the time, making a nice, tidy profit and he wanted a piece of it.

"I didn't know at the time, of course. He was just some young real estate agent, hot, sweet, and good with his hands. He asked if I needed his help moving the houses and finding more of what I was looking for, quick flips. I was not stupid and did some investigating. He had a good record and he sweetened the deal with a pay cut on his end. We worked until dawn on _our _first house together. God, he was such a smooth talker, and the next thing you know we started to see each other."

Our server named Simon interrupted us with our dinner salads, but quickly left after pouring us another glass of wine. I switched to water as I always did when I was out or in the company of others.

"We split the profits on several projects. We went out a lot, as he wanted of course. He got along great with my dad, enough to get an invite to a few card games, fishing trips, even the country club. It wasn't long before he was handling sales for some of the people he met because of his association with my father. He branched out on his own, and became this serious real estate mogul with multi-millions dollar contracts and sales. That's when it started to get strange. He wanted to play the part and be able to attend all these parties with his little wife."

It was harder to keep my face neutral. There was nothing in her file that stated she'd been close to being engaged to the man. It seemed that I managed to keep my composure as she continued.

"We talked about getting married, turning serious. I still saw nothing wrong with it, but the media started to freak me out. I was afraid that my past would come out and that everyone would see me differently. I made excuses and he got upset, though he didn't blow up or anything. He started to try to get me to socialize in certain circles, tell me what to wear, where to go. At first, it had been subtle, enough that I didn't notice. At the time, I let him because I didn't know what I was doing with all these rich, snobby people, and I thought if I looked the part that maybe the media wouldn't dig into my past."

"Then you got pregnant."

Her eyes narrowed and she nodded. "I'd been sick with the flu weeks earlier, I wasn't feeling up to going out, nauseous, but he insisted that it was important. He was going to announce our engagement, even though he didn't ask me to marry him yet!"

I could see her anger rising and I took a moment to soothe her, rubbing her back gently.

"When I realized what he was about to do, I spoke out of turn and corrected one his clients, he was angry enough about it that he didn't make any announcement. I made it through dinner and drinks," she said through clenched teeth. "I was so ready to blow up at him, but he started on me first in the car. Telling me that it had taken months of constant work to _make_ me presentable, and I ruined it with _one_ dinner."

She forked a bite of her salad in anger, eating for several moments before continuing.

"When we arrived at the apartment where I'd been staying for months, I started to pack a bag. All the while, I'm doing this, grabbing clothes and my things, he continued on his tirade. He can't even get mad properly. His voice never picked up more than a level higher than usual. Who does that?" She waved away the question, dismissing it. "Then he started on how to make it up to his client and that he thought a spring wedding the following year would work perfectly around his schedule."

"How did you manage not to clock him?"

She laughed, squeezing my hand. "I love how you understand me. I wanted to, badly, but I stopped myself. The pregnancy, it was the antibiotics I was on when I'd been sick, it lessened the potency of the birth control. Typical, somehow I always beat the odds. Anyway, I was at that point so angry with him, taking everything inside me not to kick him where it hurt, that I blurted out my news."

"I take it he didn't take it well," I said, taking a sip of water.

"Understatement of the year, he finally lost his control. He accused me of trapping him and then suddenly I was a whore that had been sleeping with every man I came across. He was my first so he knew that wasn't true. But then again, he hated that I worked with a lot of men in my line of work."

"What did you do?"

"Left, told him I didn't want his help and to never to call me again," she said, shaking her head. "The next time I heard from him was through a lawyer. He wanted me to sign off that I would not make it public record that he was the father in exchange for him signing over all parental rights of our unborn son."

"Bella," I whispered in her ear, feeling her cheek rest against mine. "It's his loss."

"It is. Logan is a great kid."

"Of course, he has an amazing mother who loves him unconditionally."

~oOo~

Our flight to Virginia left Thursday in the morning. Bella loved the privacy of having a small jet all to ourselves.

"This is your private jet, isn't it?" she asked, looking over a magazine. I hummed in response, going over some notes and reports for the meeting the following morning. "Edward?"

I looked up at her to find her staring, her flushed cheeks were an indication of where her mind was heading. All the signs that she was aroused were there. From her warm, pink complexion, the slight sleepy quality to her eyes, the way her breathing changed and the swipe of her tongue across her beautiful lips.

I shifted my work aside and loosened my tie, waiting for her next move. Sensing that we were on the same page, she removed her seat belt and slipped onto my lap, straddling me.

"Mile high club, really?" I teased, removing the pins from her hair that was in a messy bun.

"Already a member," she said, knowing what that would do to me. I hated knowing that she'd been with another man, much less that spineless, lousy excuse for one, Alec. Her brow furrowed. "Though, I guess it shouldn't count since I didn't get off."

That was a challenge I was willing to accept. I picked up the phone to let the crew know that we were not to be disturbed. She nipped at my jaw, sucked on my earlobe, and whispered in my ear as I spoke with the flight attendant on the line. I tossed my phone aside, reveling in her curves as I ran my hands over them.

She was in a black pencil skirt that looked less serious because of the ruffled hem, a silk blouse, and matching elegant necklace, making my heart race, reminding me of boyhood fantasies. Dressed up, casual, or dirty in her yard work clothes, it didn't matter what she wore, I always wanted to strip every piece of fabric off her.

"Stand up," I demanded, helping her back to her feet. She looked confused as I slowly unzipped her skirt and helped her out of it. My hands slipped along the back of her bare legs, eliciting a soft moan. I undid each tiny button of her blouse, laying a path of open-mouthed kisses and licks up her body. Her hands clutched at my shoulders, her breaths ragged as she tried to remain upright on her unsteady feet.

I opened her blouse fully, pushing it down her shoulders where it caught on her elbows. Satisfied with the results, I sat back to admire her. She was feminine in her beauty and half nudity, watching her through hooded eyes. Curves in all the right places, flushed skin in a delicate rose complimented her sun kissed skin. A few weeks of the summer sun had made it glow.

I removed my tie, watching as she rubbed her thighs together. I wasn't sure what I wanted more, the sexy vixen that took control occasionally or the innocent, willing bed partner that allowed me to try new things with her.

She watched through heavily lidded eyes as I unbuttoned my jacket, tugged at my tucked in shirt, and slipped my knees farther apart. I tapped the outside of her thigh and pulled her heeled foot up to tuck against the chair and my leg. She cocked an eyebrow, hovering over me, supporting herself with a hand on the back of the seat.

"Hold on tight," I murmured, skimming my mouth along the inside of her exposed thigh. Her breath rushed out of her. I felt the slight tilt of her hips as she made sure her stance was stable.

The lace and satin barrier kept me from her, but I tested her readiness with a slide of my tongue. She moaned at the touch, throwing her head back, my name amongst the incoherent words. I spread my hand on her ass, pulling her closer. I worked her panties partially down, fisted the pliable fabric in my hand and twisted, the tattered silk laid at her feet.

"Edward!" she cried, my mouth already on her. Her scent was heady, her taste as sweet as the lotion on her skin. One of her hands snaked in her my hair, tugging and urging me on for more. I sucked on the tiny bud of her desire, focusing on it as my fingers thrust inside her. Her eyes met mine and moaned as I watched her. She shattered in minutes but she wanted more. Her nimble fingers tugged me free, and I was desperate for her.

"Ride me," I said hoarsely, pulling her closer. Sitting high on her knees, she clutched the back of my seat, sinking on me. I groaned and held her hips still, reveling on the feel of her tightly around me. I bucked my hips and thrust hard inside her, still holding her immobile. Her head thrown back, she cried out my name with every bruising move I made, my fingers tightening over her backside more.

"So beautiful," I whispered, watching as her darkened gaze met mine again. "Never…you're the first." I wasn't sure if she understood what I meant. That she was the first I had on my plane, the first I made love to thirty thousand feet in the sky, and the first I'd do anything to protect and keep with me always.

Understanding seemed to light something in her eyes, her hands fell from the seat and onto my shoulders. She folded her body over me, her hair a curtain of silk slipped over our faces. Our lips met, once, twice before my exploring mouth matched the rhythm of our hips. As she crested over her peak, I cradled her face in my hands, moving some of her curls back to see her.

"The first," I murmured, kissing her again and falling over in more ways than one.

* * *

**AN: Next we meet Logan, face to face. We've officially hit the midway point, unless something comes up, which you never know. These characters sometimes write the chapters themselves. **


	19. Meeting Logan

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Nineteen—Meeting Logan**

* * *

I took Bella's carry-on from her, and slung it over my shoulder before grasping her hand. "I should warn you that there will be security watching while we're in public," I stated, nodding my head toward Jason and Richard, two of the best men on my security team.

Though James was head of security, he thought it would be best that he not accompany me as he usually did. With Bella tagging along, he thought their personal relationship would interfere with his work. With Bella, I would take every precaution, and hadn't argued with him.

"And when we're at my mom's house?" she asked, watching as Jason grabbed her luggage from one of the flight crew members.

"They'll remain outside until I'm ready to leave."

She pouted. "I'm not driving you to the airport?"

I offered her a smile and answered honestly. "You need to spend every second you can with your son."

It seemed the right thing to say because her smile widened. She nodded and squeezed my hand that held hers. "You're right."

I lightened my tone, teasing her. "It happens from time to time."

She smiled and laughed. "What time are you leaving again?" she asked as I walked toward her rental for the long weekend. I had it already taken care of before we landed, so while the attendant led us to her vehicle, the others in our party headed toward another. Bella didn't ask why, for which I was grateful.

"I'll be leaving around nine this evening."

The attendant, whose name I'd forgotten, seemed to be thoroughly bored as he reached the convertible I rented for Bella. She squealed at the sight of it, a white Audi A5. I knew she had a love for fast cars, and that she'd enjoy it. "Is this for me?" I nodded, watching as she did a little dance. "I'm driving," she said, taking the keys from the now amused attendant, named Jamie.

Dressed in denim shorts that displayed her long legs perfectly, she released her hair from the loose ponytail before getting behind the wheel. She made the necessary seat adjustments as Jamie helped Richard and Jason with her bags when she popped open the trunk. I concluded business with Jamie, taking the paperwork from him.

"Sir," Jason said from behind me, watching as Jamie made his way inside the building. "The others have arrived at the hotel in New York." I nodded and handed him a copy of Bella's key as a precaution. "We'll try to blend in as you suggested."

"See that you do," I stated, making my way toward the passenger door. I unbuttoned my sports jacket and slid inside.

"I can't believe you're wearing a jacket when it's so hot outside." Bella adjusted the rearview mirror, running her hand through her hair once. Her eyes met mine, and gave me a thorough look from head to toe. I cocked an eyebrow, daring her to say something. It was considerably warm, with a blazing sun high in the sky and the humidity at an almost unbearable level. She had a point, but I had one, too.

"I am meeting your mother," I said, unapologetic. I conceded on wearing jeans, but I drew the line on a t-shirt when I was about to be introduced to her mother and son. "I thought it would be best to look good."

She rolled her eyes. "You already know you look good all the time, no matter what you wear. I told you to dress casually so you wouldn't intimidate them." After a short while, she apologized. "Damn it. I swear that I'm not trying to tell you what to do or wear, considering my past with Alec. I just know my son." I respected her honesty and only nodded in response.

I wasn't used to being driven around by Bella, and decided it was best to wait until we were out of traffic before addressing her statement. It allowed me some time to reflect on what had happened on the plane. My confession wasn't what I intended, but it was too late to take it back. I had no idea if Bella understood what had been said. She hadn't brought it up or asked for any kind of clarification. I was thankful, since I had none.

There was also the fact that I wasn't sure myself.

It had been over a month since we'd met, and my desire for her had yet to diminish. Not only for her body but simply her presence. It was unnerving, yet exhilarating. I was unaware of her feelings toward me, since she was still hard to read. There were times I picked up subtle clues of her affection, even certain words she expressed. She had stated at the gala that only friends and loved ones were allowed to call her Bella, indicating in not so many words that I was one of them. That had to mean something.

Internally, I rolled my eyes at myself. I was a man that when faced with uncertainty before this relationship, I questioned it, determined to find out everything I needed to know. Yet, with Bella, how was I to do such a thing without looking like a fool?

As the speed of the car picked up when we hit the highway, I turned to watch her. Her long hair flew behind her, like a banner of brown, gold, and burnished amber. She turned, likely sensing my gaze and smiled.

"Do I intimidate you?" I asked firmly. Her statement before threw me and I wanted her to answer me honestly.

She knew exactly what I was referring to when her smile fell. She turned back to face the road, her hands tightening around the steering wheel. Her mother's home was almost an hour drive from the airport, but she didn't seem in a hurry to arrive. She was enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair and the sun on her face. That was until I ruined it with my question.

"You did, at first. Like I said before, you radiate this power and I've dealt with that type before. I noticed how women look at you, but most wouldn't even consider approaching you."

"I'm sure that has to do with you," I stated the obvious.

"No, it's in your body language. You give off this vibe that says, 'I have the power to crush you so stay the fuck away.'"

"I never thought of it that way." I turned away from her and reflected as I usually did when I was thrown off track. "Intimation is all part of the persona for business. I never thought to have a different attitude when I wasn't working."

"I'm not looking to change you, Edward."

"I didn't accuse you of doing such a thing," I murmured. "But it's impossible not to expect some changes. I'm learning and if you say that I come off as unapproachable, which is the last thing I want, I will have to work on it when I'm around your family."

"Thank you," she said. "Now, don't drop the attitude with me. I like it, or else we wouldn't be here. I like confidence in a man. And to be even more honest, I think I liked the idea of ruffling your feathers. Mussing up your hair and wrinkling your perfect suit. The idea that I can do that is damn heady."

I couldn't help the chuckle and the sudden huskiness to my voice. "The fact that I can do the same with you is very alluring."

Bella cheekily said, "Except you don't get to wrinkle a dressy outfit, but take me out of one."

"I'm sure the skirt you had on the flight had a few wrinkles," I said, earning a laugh. Deciding it was best to dress down a little more, I removed the black tie I wore and undid a few buttons on my white shirt. It provided a little more room to breathe as we raced down the highway toward her son.

"Eager?" I asked.

She smiled at me, nodding. "Only my mom knows I'm coming, so it'll be a surprise for Logan. I can't wait to see him." I wanted to see her with her son, to see her as a mother, though I was unsure why.

There was a need to touch her, too. My hand skimmed her thigh and there it remained until we reached the quiet cul-de-sac that held her mother's home for the last decade. A home Bella used to visit as a child when her grandmother was alive, according to her.

As I held Bella's hand in mine, leaving her bags in the car for now, we walked toward the front porch, only to be greeted by a swinging door and a voice that seemed to carry on for miles.

"Grandma! There's a stranger on your porch!" The door banged against the wall behind it, as a pair of brown eyes lifted to mine. When they settled on his mother, his chin quivered and his eyes widened as they filled with tears. "Mommy?"

In less than a second, her arms were filled with her squirming son. He laughed and half cried as he held her tightly with his arms around her neck and his legs dangling. "You're here!" There was something in his voice that indicated a deep love and adoration. "Mommy," he kept repeating as she held him close.

I stepped back to give them a moment, unable to keep my eyes off them. Bella was strong, not crying but I could tell that she was fighting her tears. Her lips pressed urgently over her son's face, cradling his head against her shoulder, taking a deep breath, her nose in his hair.

"I'm here, baby," she whispered hoarsely. Their heads were pressed close together, whispering to one another in private.

"They don't like being apart for long," a voice intruded. I turned to come face to face with Bella's mother. She was taller than I expected, making me wonder who Bella inherited her short stature from. Where Bella's hair was dark with natural highlights of gold and red, Renee's was a medium brown that matched the cool blue eyes that assessed me. "Before, when it was only a day or two apart, they had this kind of reunion, even then."

"Understandable. It's clear they love each other very much."

"I was afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle the lack of his presence. I thought she'd work herself to the bone to avoid coming home to a lonely house."

I only hummed in response and held out my hand. "Edward Masen," I said, offering her a half smile.

"Renee Higglebottom, though I think you know that already," she said, smiling very much like her daughter. "Charlie warned me about you."

"I'm surprised. I was sure Bella would've done the honors," I stated, not all intimidated by her statement.

"She never would speak badly of anyone she cares about." I cocked an eyebrow, hoping she'd elaborate. She didn't. Aware that Bella was the perfect blend of her mother and father, I knew Renee wouldn't tell me anything until I needed to know.

"Edward," Bella called as we all moved inside the house.

Logan's curly mopped head popped up from her shoulder, his eyes meeting mine. "Edward's here?"

Bella smiled at him. "He sure is and I'd like for you to meet him."

He sighed, "This must be um…serious."

Renee laughed beside me and Bella rolled her eyes. "I can take a wild guess that you talked to your grandfather."

Logan climbed down his mother, wiping his hands on his fashionable jeans. He looked up at Bella, one corner of his mouth lifting, a dimple almost winking at her in his cheek.

"Maybe," he drew out, cheeky and so much like his mother, I chuckled. Bella's eyebrow arched high, her sandaled foot tapping against the hardwood floor. Logan sighed. "I'm supposed to be intimidating, Grandpa said." He cleared his throat as Bella said nothing, and turned to face me. "Hi, I'm Logan Swan, my mommy named me after Wolverine but I think she wanted to name me Hugh because she thinks the actor is hot. Grandpa said it wouldn't be a good idea."

Renee giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand, trying to contain her laughter. Bella's smile widened, as she shook her head.

"Is that right?" I asked, shaking his hand. It didn't surprise me one bit when he tried to squeeze my fingers. I winked at Bella, feigning a wince. The smug smile on her son's face said it all, proud of a job well done. "My name is Edward Masen."

"Can I call you Eddie?"

"Logan!" Bella gasped, taking her son's hand. "His name is Edward, that's what you'll call him."

"I was just checking," he said, huffing and smiling back at me as she led the way toward the living room.

"I'll grab us some drinks," Renee said, leaving us.

"I helped make the lemonade, Mommy," Logan said, jumping onto a beige couch and pulling Bella down beside him. "I put in my special ingredient."

"I better go help her then," she said, rising and offering me a look. It was one that said, "Talk to him."

I sat in a chair across from the couch, where Logan stared at me. "I'm sorry I was hard on you," he said, nodding in a knowing way. It was amusing to watch. "But Grandpa said I had to be tough, because I'm the man of the house." He looked confused, his brow furrowing. "I'm not sure what he means though. How can I be the man of the house when I'm only five?" His eyes widened a questionable look on his small round face.

"To be the man of the house you only have to look out for your mother and love her." Something I did myself at his age.

"Oh," he said, smiling. "I already do that." There was more of that pride in his voice. "Mommy said I had to very polite today, but it's a little hard."

I leaned forward and whispered, "You can be you, Logan. That's who I want to get to know."

He blew out a breath, wiping his brow with his hand and slumping back against the cushion. "Thank gosh, it's really hard to sit like this," he sat back up, bone straight, mimicking my usual posture, "And using my indoor voice." His voice was already rising an octave higher.

I chuckled, falling back but not slumping. I had to draw the line somewhere. Yet, it was important that Logan be comfortable around me. I suppose that was the reason Bella said I could be intimidating, she knew I would want her son to like me. And I did.

"Did you like your Lego set?" I asked.

"Duh! It's Pirates, what's not to like?" He smiled, jumping from his seat. "I'm gonna go get it so we can play!"

"Stop right there, buddy," Bella said, catching him by the neck of his t-shirt. "We have guests here. What does that mean?"

Logan's shoulders slumped, holding up a small fist. "No running in the house," he recited, holding up a finger, another following soon after. "No yelling in the house. No dirty hands. No talking with my mouth full." Bella smiled down at her son, her fingers running through his unruly dark curls. "In other words, no fun."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Mommy."

She slapped his backside lightly as Logan walked down a nearby hall. As she turned, he started to run again. Before she joined me, she pulled out her cell phone, pressing a few buttons before placing it on the coffee table.

Her hand fingered my hair, as she sat on the armrest of the chair I sat upon, smiling. "Thank you for doing this."

"I am sure you're aware that I would do anything for you."

"I'm starting to see that."

Taking her wandering hand in mine, I brought it to my lips, nipping at her fingertips. Soon, her mother and son joined us and learned that Phil would be working until later that evening. We had a late lunch on the screened in porch in the back of Renee's nice, warm and inviting home.

Occasionally, Bella's phone would come on with an obnoxious voice that said, "Random dancing!" It would play a popular song and Bella, her mother, and Logan would drop everything they were doing and start dancing. It seemed to be something they did for Logan, who giggled through the entire song.

It was strange to watch, and twice Bella had tried to have me join them and failed. I wasn't sure why at first, but it became clear as the day progressed. I was an intruder, or perhaps a newcomer, one that didn't feel comfortable joining in yet.

An hour after lunch, Logan and I were sitting in a chair on the patio, him on my lap as we tried to construct one of the more elaborate pieces of the Lego set we had sent him. I heard the snap of a camera, but ignored it, too focused on our task that I refused to look away.

"He's a keeper, Bella," I heard Bella's mother say as their voices filtered through the open window from the kitchen.

"I hope so," Bella replied.

"I know that you think that bad things happen to you," Renee said, the clink of dishes being washed heard, too.

"Mom—"

"No, listen. I know you feel that everyone either leaves or hurts you, but I really think that Edward wants to stay."

"For now," Bella sighed.

"Just let him in," her mother replied, their voices softening as they moved away from the kitchen window.

For some reason, despite every assurance I thought I'd given her, she believed I would leave. It couldn't be easy for her to live each day, wondering when it would happen. What could I do or say to help her believe that I wanted to be with her?

~oOo~

Logan's completed pirate ship was safely tucked in one corner of his bedroom, as we all sat around a nice table sitting outside for dinner. Phil joined us an hour earlier, with Bella's favorite food from a restaurant that specialized in barbeque.

The sport jacket I had insisted on was somewhere in the house, long forgotten. Bella's heeled sandals were under one of the tables, walking around barefoot in the soft, warm grass as she helped Renee serve up dinner. I no longer felt as if was intruding.

Logan talked about everything he'd been up to since he stayed with his grandmother and Phil. I had a feeling that Phil had already moved in the house, but Renee had yet to confirm or deny it. Bella had pulled me aside earlier, asking if I could run a check on him. I had already, but told her I would have someone start immediately. He was after all, spending considerable time with her son. It was best to be safe.

After a delicious dessert of peach cobbler, Bella had to put her son to bed. I sat in the living room with a photo album, courtesy of Renee. Inside were various pictures of Bella and her son. They shared many traits, the same dark hair and eyes, similar noses and rosy cheeks.

"He looks nothing like him," Renee said, handing me a glass of water. "Thankfully."

"He doesn't," I murmured, skimming a fingertip over a very pregnant Bella in a picture of her baby shower. "She's done a wonderful job raising him."

"She has," Renee said. "She's happy, so whatever you are doing, keep it up. She hasn't had a relationship since Logan's father." From the tone of her voice, I surmised what she was trying to tell me.

From Bella's confession, Alec was her first lover. That made me the second and I had no idea what to do with that kind of information. However, the first thought that crossed my mind was that I was determined to be her last.

There wasn't anything I could say to Renee that would give her more peace of mind than, "I want to make her happy." That seemed to be what she wanted to hear.

"Edward," Bella called as she appeared from down the hallway. She smiled at me, holding her hand out for me to take. "He wants to say goodnight before you leave."

I nodded and followed her to Logan's room, decorated in a combination baseball and pirate theme. Sitting in a small bed, with a headboard in the shape of a large baseball, he sat, smiling up at us both.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and wish you a safe flight," Logan said, looking at his mother. "Did I say that right, Mommy?"

"You sure did," she said, ruffling his hair.

"It was good to meet you, Logan," I said, shaking the hand he offered. "I hope we get to do this again."

"Of course we will! Remember? I'm supposed to show you my pirate bed and we're supposed to play together!" Bella reminded him about using his indoor voice. "Mooom," Logan whined softly, blushing. "Edward is listening."

"It's all right, little man," I said. "When you get home in a few weeks we'll definitely play pirates."

He sighed, grinning. "Oh good, because you didn't dance, and I was worried about you. I think grandpa said you might have a stick up somewhere the sun didn't shine." Bella giggled as I tried to keep my own reaction at bay. It was hard when his dimpled smile made it even more amusing. "What does that mean anyway?"

"Nothing important," Bella said, bending to press a kiss to his forehead. "Now time for bed." He groaned, but slipped further beneath the blanket.

I said goodnight one last time, as Bella's fingers intertwined with mine and we headed out the door. Suddenly, that voice from her phone called out from a pocket of her shorts, "Random dancing!"

Logan jumped on the bed, punching the air with his fists, moving his little body around in circles and pursing his lips. Bella did a move that sent a shiver of desire up my spine, hips hypnotic and body swaying against mine.

"Come on, Edward," Logan said, demonstrating something that resembled a seizure. With Bella's hand clasped in mine, I pulled her close and waltzed her across the room, dipped her once and sending her swirling away, to pull her back in. Her son laughed and clapped, Renee and Phil watching from the doorway.

As we danced I realized something else. I would do anything for Logan, too.


	20. The Meetings

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Twenty—The Meetings**

* * *

Before departing for the airport, I had some time left to spend with Bella. Renee and Phil said their goodnights shortly after Logan had gone to bed and after Bella gave her mother's fiancé the third degree when it became obvious that he did live with Renee. It was rather amusing to watch, she was much like her father when he interrogated me.

In the kitchen she started washing the dishes from dinner while sipping on a glass of wine and listening to jazz that filtered from her iPod. Joining her, I slipped my arms around her waist. "You've been quiet for a while now."

"Just thinking," she replied softly. Something in her voice had me pulling away. I tensed and the second I did, she sighed. I watched as she turned the faucet off, dried her hands and then finally turn to face me.

Her fingers danced up the buttons of my shirt, eyes downcast watching her hands. From the wrinkle between her brows, I suspected that she was trying to find the words to tell me something.

"I loved watching you with my son," she stated, looking at me. It was if she wanted me to read between the lines of what she said.

I was clueless.

"He's an amazing boy."

She smiled widely as her arms came up to tangle in my hair. Eyes wide opened, she kissed me with that grin on her face, and laughter in her gaze.

"He is and you're pretty amazing, too." Her lips and the scent of her were close but not close enough, so I had to eliminate the distance between us. The kiss was as memorable as the first one, except the tables had turned. I tested the softness of her mouth, tasted first her top lip and then the bottom. It was tentative, almost unsure as my mind whirled with too many thoughts, ones I had yet to understand.

They all disappeared the second her mouth parted enough for me to delve inside. We both groaned, our arms tightening around each other.

A throat cleared behind me. Bella pulled away quickly, rolling her eyes at Jason over my shoulder.

"Sir, the plane is scheduled to leave soon."

"I will be outside in a moment," I said, not bothering to look back. My attention was only on Bella. Jason left without another word.

"You should be going," Bella whispered, her fingers still idly playing with my hair. "You have a busy and early day tomorrow, and you're already arriving in New York very late all because of us."

"It's fine and it was my choice. I could have left hours ago."

She smiled, nodding. "But you didn't."

Normally, I would've already been in New York, prepping for my meetings. Instead, I was miles away with Bella, in her mother's home after meeting her son.

"What are you doing to me, Miss Swan?"

Her mouth lifted on one side, along with a slim eyebrow. "If you don't know what that is, I'd question your intelligence."

I kissed her again for a few seconds, holding her close. After another minute, it was nearing my time to leave. I briefly pressed my forehead against hers. "Walk me out?"

She nodded, slipping her arm along mine and intertwining our fingers. "I know it'll be late when you land, but can you text me to let me know you're okay?"

It wasn't a request to keep track of my every move as girlfriends of the past had done. She was asking because she was concerned for me. It was strange to have someone worry about me. I could honestly say that no one had done so in a long time.

"Of course," I said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Outside, I stood against the back of her rental, as she stood in front of me, wrapped in each other's arms. The wind had picked up, and I knew it was time for Bella to go inside. She looked up at me and I noticed something in her eyes seemed different.

"Tell Logan I'll see him soon," I murmured alongside her cheek. "I will see you Saturday night, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk about what will happen when Logan comes back home." She stiffened and pulled back, and instantly I knew she had misinterpreted my words. "Relax. I only meant that I can't spend the night at your place anymore or you at mine. What if he caught us? He might find it difficult to understand, despite Renee and Phil's living arrangements."

I felt her body relax as I spoke, and she offered me a soft smile before her lips were on mine, her body pressed tightly against me. Breathless, I pulled back to catch my breath and gain some control of my body's reaction.

I needed a cold shower.

"What was that for? Not that I mind."

She laughed, standing on the tips of her toes to whisper in my ear, "I love you, Edward."

My heart stopped. It was the only explanation for the warmth that bloomed in my chest. Her laughter continued, and when I tried to say anything, even though I had no idea what that was, she stilled my lips with a few tips of her fingers.

"Don't. Not until _you're _ready to say or feel it and not just because I said it," she said, sighing softly.

I understood then what she was trying to say. She wasn't ready for the words from me. Falling in love was unexpected and maybe she hadn't intended to do so, not this fast.

She continued in the same manner, watching me closely as she talked. "I couldn't help myself, pretty much like the first day we met. I had to kiss you in your office, like I had to tell you tonight how I felt."

She exhaled hard and shook her head, sending curls to hide her face. I slipped my hands over each cheek and kissed her again. Reluctantly I pulled away when my alarm on my cell phone went off.

It was time for me to leave.

"I'll see you Saturday," I said. She reminded me to text her. I didn't want to leave. Not without saying something first. As I slipped into the car with Jason behind the wheel, I slid down my window to tell her. "And Bella—" She looked quizzically at me. "You're doing that bossy thing again."

Her mouth dropped open as I winked, satisfied that I had the last word.

~oOo~

Friday was business as usual. I had arrived an hour later than expected the previous night, and had only three hours of sleep before my departure to meet with Samson and Sons, one of the three companies bidding to market my new product line in the next year, even though it will be another until its mass produced.

I watched and listened as they made their presentation, remaining unreadable throughout it. They had all the information, the testimonials from the very few beta testers, and an idea of what I wanted. After the team finished, I stood, shook hands with a few people and left.

By that afternoon I was irritable, but had to call Bella. "Hello, Bella's Pizzeria, where we make the best pizzahhhh in town." The accent was terrible. I doubled checked my phone.

"Bella?"

She laughed. "Yes, it's me." I sighed in contentment. I hadn't realized that all I needed was to hear her voice. "That doesn't sound good. I take the corporate world is not going well today?"

"It's abysmal," I scoffed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Two of three of the companies I had hired to come up with the marketing for Oasis are giving me the same old tired concepts that look almost identical to our competitors."

"That's not good. From what you told me, this could turn the industry on its ear. That deserves the same type of marketing."

"It can and it will, which is why I want to introduce the product slowly over the next two years."

"Is there any hope with the last company?"

"There was someone there, Tanya Anderson that had some fresh ideas when we met back in February," I stated.

"Well, let's hope she'll have something great for you."

"I'm sorry to bore you with company business when I haven't talked to you all day."

"Edward," she sighed. "You obviously called because you needed someone to listen. I love that you thought of me."

"I have no one else."

It was a sad truth.

"I realize that, which calls for an intervention of sorts."

"Bella—"

"A dinner party with a few of my friends might do it. Don't you have anyone that you could possibly invite?"

That didn't work for me? Not likely. "Maybe a friend from the gym I used to visit," I suggested. I hadn't gone since I added one to my apartment when I found it inconvenient not to work out when I wanted to.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Mom! The pizza is gonna burn!"

Bella called out to her son before she returned to the phone. "Sorry about that. We'll talk about it when I see you."

"I hardly think we'll talk when I see you again."

She moaned softly and started to cough to cover it up. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Edward."

"I'm looking forward to it."

~oOo~

I had had enough.

In the last two hours with Wilkerson and Associates, the team had delivered an almost exact carbon copy of Samson and Son's concept.

I stood up from my chair, cutting the presenter off mid-sentence. "Where is Ms. Anderson?" I asked, resting my hands on the conference table. This allowed me to look at every person in the room in the eye.

"She is no longer with us, Mr. Masen."

"The only reason I had given your company a chance was because of that woman. She presented me ideas moments after using Oasis herself. They were exactly what I was looking for. Not this. Where is she?"

"Sir," Mr. Wilkerson himself said, having joined us only minutes before the meeting started. "If you allow Mrs. Williams to continue—"

It was as if he hadn't heard me. "No. I have heard enough. I think that it is safe for me to say, that I won't be in touch."

I walked out of the room despite his protest, followed by my assistant and Emmett, one of my other guards since Jason and Brad stayed behind to watch Bella. A short hallway led me to Ms. Anderson's former office and her old secretary.

"Lindsay, isn't it?" I asked, giving her a small smile in apology since she almost jumped out of her chair.

"Yes, Mr. Masen, sir."

"Do you have a number for Ms. Anderson? It's important that I speak with her at once."

Lindsay, in her platinum bob cut, looked around, as she was afraid we would be overhead. I shared a look with Emmett. He nodded that he would ensure our privacy.

"Don't worry. There won't be repercussions if you help me." I could employ her at one of my sister companies based in New York if need be.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Tanya said you'd ask for her number."

I genuinely smiled. "Did she now? How are her wife and daughter?"

"Wonderful. Emma is as cute as can be. Let me get you her card." She grabbed a key and unlocked a drawer from her desk and pulled one out for me. "If you plan on hiring her, tell her I'll follow her anywhere. I hate the new guy."

"I will let her know, and thank you."

I left her and followed Emmett toward the elevators. There, Mr. Wilkerson tried again to persuade me to give them another chance.

"You will not get one from me. I saw the exact same concept with Samson and Sons, too exact. I'm not sure who stole the idea from whom, but it was a poor attempt at impressing me. You terminated the one person that had the drive and intuitive to get the job done. I've heard rumors about your _preferences _toward your employees. I will tell you this now, if I so much as find out that you terminated Ms. Anderson's employment due to her sexual orientation I will personally hire a team of lawyers to help her sue your company for wrongful termination and discrimination. Good day, Mr. Wilkerson."

That night, I arranged a meeting with the possible new department head for marketing. It was time to bring it in house.

~oOo~

The next morning, from across the conference table at the hotel I was staying at, Tanya pulled out several files for possible candidates for a team. She had full reign on the project and seemed ready to go. She only asked for six months before relocating to Seattle and her contract was already being written up by my people.

We spent hours brainstorming, since it was obvious it was only the two of us for a while. It felt good to be involved in that aspect of my business, a new learning experience.

"There is something different about you," Tanya said, looking at me closely. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"New suit."

She laughed. "No, that's not it. I think Ami said it had to do with a certain new woman in your life."

"Her name is Isabella." I was waiting for her text as we talked. Bella had gone out for a late lunch with her mother.

"There it is," Tanya said, shaking her head. Her bright blue eyes softened. "She's the reason behind this new you."

I placed my pen down, and sat back in my chair. I had known Tanya for years. She was a friend of Ami Jacobs, my ex. From our past discussions and such, I felt that I could confide in her.

"And here I thought I was unapproachable," I said.

Tanya propped her head on her elbow, tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder as she smiled brightly. "You can be, still are in a sense. But there is something about you that feels less threatening."

I chuckled. "Intimidating you mean."

"Yes, that's it. Don't get me wrong, you still are, just not to those who've known you for as long as I have."

"Good to know. I would only want my friends to see the real me."

"I hope in time. I can be counted as one."

"Of course."

There was a knock on the door, opening immediately. Richard had remained with me, along with Emmett and William.

"Jason is on the line, Sir."

I shot of the chair and grabbed the phone in his outstretched hand. Jason was in Virginia with Bella, watching over her.

"What's going on?" I asked Jason.

He was out of breath, and it sounded as if he was running. "Sir, Bella was just attacked."

* * *

**AN: Don't kill me! Updating next week, I swear. **


	21. Wash Away

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Twenty-One—Wash Away**

* * *

His words echoed in my head, causing my heart to pound relentlessly in my chest. "What happened?" I hissed, moving away from the conference table and Tanya. "Where is she? Is she hurt?"

"She's…b-back with B-Brad and her mother," Jason replied, breathing harshly.

"What are you doing? You should be with her!"

"I'm running after him!"

"What the hell are you doing talking to me?"

I ended the call and started another, turning toward Angela, my assistant. "Have my plane ready in an hour. I'm going to Virginia as soon as possible. And then get the Commissioner on the phone." She nodded just as Bella's cell phone went to voicemail.

I tried another number. James answered my call. "I have Brad on the other line, Edward," he stated immediately.

"What the fuck happened?" I hardly allowed my control to unravel enough to curse in front of my employees. At that point, with the thought that someone hurt Bella again, I didn't give a damn.

"According to Brad, they were stationed down the street from the restaurant where Bella and Renee had lunch. When they came out, they passed an alley and the asshole came out of nowhere. Once they realized he was holding her at knifepoint they were already making their way toward her. She gave him her purse immediately, trying to back away from him along with her mother. But the asshole smacked and grabbed her. Then he tried to pull her into the alley."

"You tell Jason he better get the bastard and call the police, even if she doesn't want to press charges."

"Don't worry, she's not like that," James stated as a door slammed in the background. "I'm heading out there, and will probably pick up Charlie on the way. Shit, Jason is on the line." He ended the call before I could protest.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked, looking concerned.

Angela handed me her phone. "Bella was mugged outside of a restaurant while out with her mother." I winced when I heard Charlie cursing on the line. "I'm sorry to cut this short, excuse me." I turned away as Angela gave the usual excuses to Tanya when I dismissed someone. "Charlie."

"What the hell is going on, Masen?"

"I'm trying to find that out myself."

"Since she started seeing you, she's been poisoned and now mugged. This can't be a coincidence." I was afraid he'd come to the same conclusion I already had. "I thought you said you'd have her watched while she was away."

"And she was, sir. However, Bella had made it clear to us both at the hospital that she didn't want someone watching her every move after what happened at the gala. My men watched from down the street. James is on the way to pick you up. I was hoping you'd talk to the police there."

"Of course," he replied, expelling a sharp exhale. "Will you be joining us?"

"I should already be there by the time you arrive." Would Bella want me there?

"Good, good," I heard his sigh of relief. "All right, I'll see you two soon."

Once that call ended, I tried Bella's number but it went straight to voicemail. I searched my directory and found Renee's cell phone number, only to have the same thing happen. For once I cursed my overactive imagination. Was she hurt? Was that the reason she wasn't answering?

When it was obvious that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on work any longer, I went up to my room to pack. I paced as I awaited someone's call.

I hated waiting.

My cell phone started to ring in my hands. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway. "Edward," she said breathlessly.

"Bella," I groaned. "What's going on? Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'll be okay," she said softly. "I'm at the hospital with Jason and Brad."

"I thought you said you were all right. Why are you at the hospital? What happened?"

"We had a late lunch like I told you, Phil stayed back at the house with Logan, thank God, and when we came out a man jumped out from behind a trash bin and asked for my purse at knifepoint. My mom was with me, I couldn't risk her or else I would've taken the bastard down."

I could hear the anger in her voice. Of all the things she was angry about.

"We didn't fight him, and gave up my purse and my mom's but he grabbed me by the elbow. He tried to pull me away from my mother. By then I knew he wasn't messing around, he wasn't only after money. God, he smelled terrible. When I realized I had no choice but defend myself, I kicked his groin, but he anticipated it and all I got was his thigh. He brought up his arm with the knife up and he cut—"

"What!" It hurt to breathe and my head spun. "What?" Her voice was distant.

"Edward, Edward, calm down." I heard her pull further away from the line. "Is Angela there with him? I think he's having a panic attack. Someone needs to get in there."

When I realized that she was talking about me, I allowed myself to slide down against a wall.

"I'm fine."

I placed my head between my bent knees, trying to calm down. Damn, the last time I had an attack was shortly after Mother died, when I realized that I was alone in the world.

"Tell me," I hissed, barely making out the words. "Tell me the rest."

"He cut my arm," I heard her cry. "Edward, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella," I stated as calmly as possible. She didn't need to worry about me. "I need to know, please tell me."

"I kicked his ass, Edward," she said. "After he cut my arm, I smashed my fist into his face and managed to get away. He lunged after me, and I fell against the wall. That's when Jason and Brad got to me. Jason went after him."

"Did he get him?" Feeling better, I leaned my head back against the wall. "Keep talking, Bella. I need to hear your voice."

"Okay. My phone broke during the struggle and so did my mom's. I'm sorry I couldn't call you right away."

"It's all right. Did Jason get him?" I repeated again. Was she purposely avoiding the question?

"No, he didn't get him."

"Fuck," I said firmly. "What the fuck do I pay these men for if they can't keep you from damn harm?"

"You should've told me that you had them watching me, I think I broke Brad's nose. I thought he was another attacker."

"You made it clear how you felt about body guards. And he deserved it."

"Edward, you had them follow me around but from afar. It all happened so fast, less than ninety seconds."

"Eighty-nine too many," I replied stiffly. "I'll be there in a few hours."

"I wanted to come to you."

"Why? You want to leave Logan?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice," she said softly. "I'm banged up pretty badly. I don't want him to see me this way."

"I'll make the arrangements." I was too selfish to deny her, though deep inside I knew I should've insisted she stay in Virginia and for me to fly out.

"Thank you."

"You better call your father. He may already be on the way there."

"That's not necessary."

"Maybe, but this is all too coincidental."

She was silent for several moments. "He smelled like a distillery and yesterday's trash," she stated firmly. "Do you seriously think that this was another attempt on my life because of our relationship?"

I matched her clipped words. "Did you not just tell me that he anticipated your move?"

"He's probably been living on the streets for years, of course he anticipated it."

"Bella."

"I think the whole thing at the gala was only to see how much I meant to you. You found out about my peanut allergy through the records you obtained and had to have known that I _always _carried an epi-pen. They probably did the same and would've known that, too."

"Yes and today's incident could've been an attempt to kidnap you because they obviously know that you mean a lot to me."

"Edward."

"We'll talk about this when you arrive. I won't be able to pick you up myself. The hotel already informed me that there are reporters downstairs." It had only been thirty minutes and the media was swarming.

"Yeah, Jason warned me some locals are here, nothing big yet. All right, I need to get stitched up. I look like hell. I can't even say good-bye to my son." The anger was easily heard, but there was longing and pain, too.

"I'm sorry. He'll miss you. Do you know what you'll tell him?"

"I hate lying to him, but the last time I got hurt at home he made himself sick with worry."

I knew the feeling.

"Jason wants to talk to you. I have to let them stitch my cut." Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she was pouting.

"Let them take care of you and Bella?"

"Yes."

"Come back to me."

"I will. Love you."

Once again, she had the last word as I heard her hand off the phone to Jason. "Sir, let me go into another room."

"Make sure Brad remains with her."

"He will."

I waited until he returned to the call. "How did he get away?"

"I ran after him, and managed to stay with him for almost two blocks. He was fast even as he started to throw off layers of clothes. He aimed a gun at me twice and missed. I managed two shots, too. I clipped his shoulder. Sir, he had a car waiting for him."

Sometimes I hated being right.

"James is on the way. He'll be taking care of police along with Bella's father. I want this asshole found. Get a sketch artist in there if you need to, send Brad along with Bella. She's flying to New York as soon as she's allowed."

"She'll be wanted for questioning."

That meant she could be held up for hours. Damn it. I needed her with me. My skin felt too tight, stretched and taut over coiled muscles. I should've insisted on flying out to her.

"I want her here tonight."

"Yes, sir."

~oOo~

I called Emmett up to my room. He'd been with my security team for the last two years. He was highly recommended and a former Special Forces solider.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" he asked, standing across the room from me. He stood at almost two inches shorter than my six-three height, but was considerably bulkier. His dark hair was kept military short, a tattoo peaked from beneath the cuff of his t-shirt, along his neck and right arm. His hands were clasped together at the small of his back as he awaited instructions.

"You are aware of both incidents involving Ms. Swan?"

"I was made aware, sir."

"You will be her permanent body guard starting today. You will pick her up at the airport and keep her away from the damn media," I stated.

"I understand."

"If there is a need for violence, do so without a second thought if it will keep her safe."

"Are you allowing me to shoot first and ask questions later?"

I arched an eyebrow and he merely nodded in response. "I need you to find out who is doing this. When Bella was poisoned I told you my suspicions, have you come up with anything?"

"Both parties that you speak of could be responsible. But there is a connection between the real estate asshole and Aro that I was able to confirm today."

_Interesting, how had I not discovered the information? _"What is it?"

"They closed a deal about a year ago together. One that is highly questionable. The land was surveyed as residential and suddenly it was rezoned as commercial."

"They'd been working together."

"It could be that Ms. Swan is working for one of them."

My eyes narrowed, hating his perfect composure. I stood up with my heart on my sleeve, glaring at him. I felt that my hair was a mess and my suit was disheveled from sitting on the floor. But we both knew I was in charge.

"The likelihood of that is worse than hell freezing over. She hates her ex and she said she got a strange vibe around Aro."

"Again, it could be that they set up the perfect ploy."

"She is not involved with them," I stated firmly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will your questionable suspicions stop you from protecting her?"

"I am only stating all the possibilities, sir. And yes you can count on me."

"Get in touch with the others. Find out what time she'll arrive. I need space to think."

"Think?"

I sat down on a chair in the darkened corner, watching him. "Emmett, are you a firm believer that revenge is best served cold?"

A corner of Emmett's mouth twitched. "Hell no, sir. I would go in guns blazing."

It was crude, yet honest.

He did match my thoughts on the subject. I shouldn't have waited until I received more information on Alec and Aro. Bella had been hurt again because of that choice. No more.

One end of my mouth lifted higher. "I think we can make this work after all."

~oOo~

The wait was the worst I had ever experienced. I received constant updates from James and Charlie, even Bella after James bought her a new phone. I only breathed easier once I received a message, stating that she was safe aboard the jet.

I never felt so useless. Even as my mother slowly died from her cancer, I did things. I made sure she had the best care. Made sure the house was clean and that the bills were paid. I held her hand when she needed me. Being away from Bella when she was probably scared, angry and hurt, made me feel that it wasn't enough.

Emmett had left earlier to meet Bella and the others at the airport. I would have gone myself, but the reporters downstairs had tripled. They knew Bella had left Virginia and was on the way somewhere, they were expecting her to make an appearance soon. Ever since it had become obvious that Bella meant more to me than the others before her, the media was relentless in their pursuit for gossip.

Due to her past, I worked hard to ensure her privacy. Not that any of it mattered at the moment, only her.

Everyone I had spoken to since the incident had not given me straight answers about Bella's injuries. That only made me worry more. It was such a useless thing to do, and it only served to try my patience, with myself and the situation.

Almost three hours after her flight was scheduled to leave, I heard voices in the hallway from my suite, as I sat in a chair facing the door. There was a soft click of the lock before the door swung open. A small foot, clad in a sandal stepped through, and slowly my eyes traced along sun-kissed calves, a bandaged knee, and the lacy hem to her summer dress in soft lavender, before finally settling on her face.

Her bottom lip quivered slightly, but she bit it to hold herself together. She was always so strong, my Bella.

I was off the chair and across the room before the door closed behind her. I had her in my arms, my nose taking in the sweet floral scent of her hair, and felt the quickening pace of her heart against my chest.

"I went straight to the airport after I was done," she whispered after a couple of minutes. "I need to shower now." I nodded and led her toward the bathroom. Water fell and warmed while steam billowed out of the shower enclosure. I pulled her back in my arms and held her again.

"Please, I need to shower," she murmured, her body trembling within my hold. I closed my eyes, overwhelmed and at a loss on what to do. I heard that victims of assault having to scrub and wash away the touch of their attacker. I pulled away, only slightly, she didn't seem to want me to move too far.

I undid the tiny row of buttons on her dress along her back, watched it pool at her feet. She stepped out from its hold, kicking off her sandals, too. My fingers moved quickly through her hair, removing the pins that held up her barely tamed curls. They plinked against the sink behind her. It was the only sound in the room besides the drumming beat of the water and our breathing. Her fingers clenched and unclenched in my shirt, her eyes closed as tears slipped from under tightly clenched eyes.

My hands dug through her hair, massaging her scalp, her body relaxing only slightly under my touch. Her head tipped back and I could see the myriad of colors already forming along one side of her face. My breath caught at the sight, shaky fingers moved over her skin.

"Can you stay…with me?" she asked softly, still not meeting my eyes.

"Yes."

I slipped her bra and panties off, quickly removing my clothing. I lifted her in my arms, under no protests and walked inside the enclosed shower. Multiple shower heads doused us with water and warmth, a cleansing she desperately seemed to need. She kept her injured arm out of the water and asked for my help with a simple whisper of the word.

I washed her slowly, taking inventory of her injuries. She explained each one to me, how they happened. The bruise on her face would be darker by morning, the scratches along her elbow and one leg would color, too. She said it was when she felt against the wall. The bruise on her jaw and cheek was a combination of when he first hit her when she refused to allow herself to be pulled into the alley and when she fell.

I touched her and washed away her fear. Soon, her body softened under my hands. My heart hammered in my chest as she turned off the water, my mind went blank as she dried me as I did the same for her.

On the bed, she pulled me on top of her, her hair fanning across the hotel sheets. Something inside me burned. I knew I had to hold back. Hold back the raw need to know she was alive and well. Words would not be enough to do it. Even as she lay below me, it wasn't enough. I needed to feel her—everywhere.

She didn't need that yet. She needed soft and slow.

However, under the biting hold of her hands and fingers, my control was unraveling.

"I'm fine, Edward, but I need _you_."

I groaned and kissed her, hard and desperate. Breathlessly, I replied, "I need you, too."

* * *

**AN: Made a few changes, so any mistakes are mine. Even though Bella was NOT sexually assaulted, I felt she would need to wash way that man's touch, however brief, desperately. It was the way I felt after I was mugged about twenty years ago, scariest two minutes of my life. **

**I think I upset some people in the last chapter, personally I didn't see this Edward NOT saying anything. That is all I will say on the subject. **

**For those of you with a Facebook account, I have a group for my fanfiction called Ericastwilight Fanfiction. I post teasers, pictures, and a short story exclusive to it while it's still a work in progress. I also try to answer questions, too. **


	22. Desperate Desire

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Twenty-Two—Desperate Desire**

* * *

Shortly after our shower, I made love to Bella, slow and sweet yet it was sensual. It was what she needed after her attack. However, there was a yearning for something more. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was the fear of losing her that fueled it.

She seemed to sense I was holding back, but hadn't called me on it. For that I was grateful. In the state I was in when she arrived, I would've _fucked _her—hard, fast and often—and that was not what she needed at the time.

Somehow after that one time, despite my need to have her again and again, I was able to sleep. I told myself repeatedly, that there was time for more in the future and that I could have her again, as I needed, when she wasn't in such a vulnerable state. For now, I would handle her with care.

Sometime later, fear and dread rocked through me when I awoke for some reason. I tried to discern what alerted me when I realized that I no longer felt Bella beside me. My hands searched her side of the bed in the dark, and I groaned when the tips of my fingers encountered warm skin.

I could breathe again.

Careful of her injuries, I turned to find her sleeping partially on her stomach. My eyes roamed over her curves, her smooth skin a light golden hue, the sheet barely curled over her hips, but her back was exposed for my hand to travel. Tiny bumps rose as my fingers danced up her spine.

She sighed in her sleep, "Edward."

I slipped my arm under her shoulder and head, which she nuzzled against even as she slumbered. As if it was second nature. I curled around her, my body now a protective shield over her. With that thought in mind and her in my arms, I promptly fell back to sleep.

~oOo~

It was still dark when I awoke again, my body protesting. Bella stirred beneath me, but remained asleep as I soothed her. I slipped out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. After washing up, I heard Bella call out for me.

"I'm here," I whispered, climbing into bed again.

She hummed as I wrapped my arms around her. My thighs brushed the backs of hers, and her hips undulated against mine. Groaning, I skimmed my lips along her shoulder. The desperate need I had for her earlier renewed.

Before I was lost in her again, I wanted to give her something. "I have a gift for you," I murmured, nipping at her ear when she pressed her ass against me.

"I can feel it," she teased, her smile slowly widening.

"Behave," I whispered.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said, turning to look up at me.

I pressed my mouth against hers, even though I knew she'd get up to brush her teeth at any moment. Instead of protesting, she opened hesitantly and moaned. Her fingers tugged on my hair, enriching the moment and eliciting another wave of desire.

"You're distracting me again," I said, trying not to smile under her kiss.

"Is it working?" she asked as she swept the tip of her tongue along my bottom lip.

"Not really," I lied but groaned at the bite of her teeth. Before I could deepen the kiss, she jumped out of bed with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her insistence on brushing, but decided to make the most of the opportunity. I rose from bed, opening the nearby nightstand and pulled out the box inside. I lifted the piece of jewelry, noticing its delicacy. Perhaps a stronger chain would've served Bella better. She did work in construction. However, the moment I'd seen it, I knew it was hers.

I heard her washing up, and I walked in and found her at the sink. She smiled at me as she brushed, confusion filling her features as I skimmed my fingers up her back. Hiding the pendants in my palm, I slipped the necklace on backward, allowing it to fall between her shoulder blades. After she finished, she tried to face it the right way, but I stopped her. Her confusion intensified.

"Edward," she whispered as she turned to face me.

"This is hard for me," I replied, pulling her into my arms. I was well aware of our nudity, but tamped down that need for the moment.

"What is?"

"Never have I been at a loss for words until I met you," I said, resting my forehead on hers. "You have me twisted."

"I kind of like that I can do that to you."

"You should." No one else had accomplished it before.

"You don't have to say them. Not if you're not ready." Of course she knew exactly what I was trying to say.

My hand slipped from the small of her back, skimmed her side. My fingers lightly tapped between her breasts.

"I want this," I said softly. "I want a place inside it."

"You do have a place."

I closed my eyes as her words opened a world of possibilities. Her hands rested on my abdomen, tracing the ridges of my muscles as she waited.

"Edward, I know how hard this is for you. Just because you can't say the words, doesn't lessen my love for you. It's there, growing a little more every day. You made it easy, once you showed me you were capable of accepting it as you are giving it."

"You know?"

"Oh, honey," she whispered. "Of course, I do." Her small fingers skimmed higher, tapping gently over my heart. "I've known for a while now. It's in everything you do for me. It's why I didn't ask for the words that night."

"I thought maybe you didn't think I did."

She shrugged. "Maybe a little." I nodded, knowing she had every reason to have a little doubt. "I knew going into this, us, that you were a man of action more than anything else."

Pulling back, I saw the sincerity in her eyes. I fingered the thin platinum chain until it was righted, watching the pendants fall along the curves of her breasts. She favored a charm bracelet that she had since she was a teen. I had searched for something to express what I felt, without making it obvious to others. From the teasing lift of a corner of her lips, I may have not succeeded.

"My sign," she said, touching the tiny Virgo symbol. "My birth stone." She touched the sapphire, smiling. "Why the tiny footprint?"

My heart pounded. "Turn it around."

"L, for Logan." Her smile widened, tears glistening in her eyes. "A roman numeral two?" she asked. She looked confused until she looked more closely. "Gemini."

Damn.

"Is this your way of marking me?" she teased, kissing it once, and then lifting to her toes to kiss me. "I love it."

"I thought you'd give me trouble," I groaned, tracing her jaw with my mouth.

"Not for something like this. Thank you."

I wanted so desperately to say the words, and I had no idea what held me back. The last time I uttered those three little, yet powerful words, was to my mother as she died in my arms.

We heard my phone ring in the other room. "You should get that," she said, playing with my hair. I loved when she did that.

"It could wait."

"It's probably your team of yes men. Weren't you waiting for Tanya's contract?"

Fuck, she was right. I wanted it signed before we left New York.

"Two minutes." I kissed her once more and made my way toward the phone. I found it in the pocket of my slacks, but Bella caught my attention as she moved gracefully to the bed. With a look over her shoulder, she climbed on the bed, waving her backside in the air.

I'd never seen a better invitation. I cleared my throat, playfully glaring at her. She winked at me.

"Masen," I answered my cell, still watching her.

"Mr. Masen, I wasn't sure if I should call you."

Bella licked her lips, her eyes roaming down my body and lingering on my hips where I was hard for her. "It's fine, Angela."

"The new contract has come in. Should I include a standard NDA since Tanya was present when you received that phone call concerning Ms. Swan yesterday?"

I didn't believe that Tanya would purposely disclose any information to the media, but it was safer to be sure.

"Yes. Arrange a lunch meeting with her, please."

"She's waiting for you downstairs, she just arrived for breakfast," she stated hesitantly. She knew my time with Bella was precious, and that I had indicated to hold all calls the night before. "I can make the arrangements for you."

"Never mind, tell her I'll be there in thirty minutes." I watched as Bella cocked an eyebrow, licking her lips again, while still on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. There was no way I'd leave the room without having her. "Make that an hour."

"Yes, sir."

Bella laughed as I literally stalked toward her. She taunted me with another enticing swirl of her hips. I pounced, grasping her swaying hips in my hands. We both moaned as my fingers dug into her skin in attempt to stop her from moving. Fuck. She gasped at the feel of my cock against her backside, and whimpered as it slipped along her wetness.

"Someone was distracting me while I was working," I said thickly, hissing as she thrust back. "That's not very nice, Bella."

She tipped her head back as I hovered over her body. She was laughing at me. I focused on that and not on the various colors on one side of her face. They had darkened overnight.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, taunting me with another swirl of her ass against my cock. My hands skimmed up her back, curling around her throat, tipping her head farther. I bent over her, kissing and nipping along her bruised cheek, eliciting breathless shivers and moans. Her eyes closed as I continued with open-mouthed kisses along her chin, her lips.

Her hips thrust back, seeking more friction. My fingers dug into her hair, and I tugged her head to the side enough to kiss her properly. She opened to my tongue, moaning at the first touch of it against hers. Another shiver moved through her, the vibration settling into my skin, causing one of my own.

"You always make me want you," I murmured, gripping her hip with my free hand. "You're always there, in my thoughts, in my bed, in my dreams, always, Bella."

I thrust inside her and we groaned. Her head bowed forward, a hiss escaping since my fingers still held her hair. Another glorious moan echoed in the room, her hips meeting mine time and time again. I released her hair, grabbing a hold of her hips. The sight of my cock slipping inside her made my abdomen clench, wet from her desire for me.

"Edward," she gasped as I thrust harder, deeper. Over her shoulder, she bit her lip while she watched me. "Will you dream about this?"

"Fuck," I groaned and fell forward against her back, intertwining our fingers together on the mattress. "Yes, Bella." She moaned deeply, her head leaned back against me. "I will dream of you like this, and then wake up in the morning with you lying beside me and make it reality." I punctuated my statement with harder, frantic thrusts. "Do you understand, Bella?"

"Oh God," she cried out, clenching around me deliciously. I cursed and continued to pound into her deeply. My hand curled around her neck again, my mouth trailing kisses along her jaw as she moaned and gasped through her climax. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her up, her back against my chest. She cried out again, the depth of my thrusts reaching a particular spot inside her.

From over her shoulder, I saw her fingers move between her thighs, felt the caress of them along my cock as she teased herself.

"That's it, baby," I whispered in her ear. "Come for me again." She exhaled sharply, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she followed my quickening rhythm. Sweat coated our bodies, my heart pounding in my chest as completion fired down my spine. "Now, Bella."

She screamed hoarsely and I followed seconds after. Vibrant color flashed before my eyes, as I shook and held her closely. We collapsed on the bed in a breathless heap of skin, sweat and sated desire. Minutes passed before she settled into a half-sleep. I kissed her cheek, before slipping out of bed to take a quick shower.

For the first time in my life, I was going to be late for a business meeting.


	23. Gemini

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Twenty-Three—Gemini **

* * *

My meeting with Tanya ran longer than I had hoped, but it was necessary. Having showered after I was with Bella, I had arrived almost twenty minutes late. Tanya dismissed my tardiness and offered me an apology for insisting on meeting early. She wanted to head out of town with her family and needed our business handled before leaving.

Emmett and James reported to me hourly as requested via email or text. I needed access to my laptop in my hotel room to take a better look at the information Emmett had already obtained.

Opening the door, I heard Bella's voice murmuring softly from the bedroom. Slowly, I approached since I wasn't sure with whom she was speaking with. "I'm sorry I had to leave, baby."

"Why did you go away, Mommy? Did I do something wrong?"

Bella's denial was quick and I could hear the desperation and heartbreak in her voice. My fists clenched at my sides, anger coursing through me hard and fast. Those that dared hurt her and Logan would pay dearly, that I could guarantee.

I turned away from the room, allowing her some privacy. I also needed a few minutes to myself. Beside a sunlit window of the city was a table with several of the products I had Angela purchase for Bella. They were various shades of cover up, since I knew she'd likely make a video call to her son and wouldn't want to face the media we'd undoubtedly find when we left the safety of the hotel.

When her voice started to rise, I walked back toward the room to find out what was the cause.

"James, please. I'm trying to understand why Edward has someone watching my son. I thought it was just some homeless man that tried to grab me. Why would he have you there? And don't try to tell me that you're only visiting Logan."

It was time to step in, since James wasn't the one that needed to give her the answers she sought. I made sure she heard me as I entered the room. "Bella," I said, watching her tense as she sat in the middle of the bed with my laptop in front of her. Her eyes lifted from the computer screen, narrowing as they met my gaze.

"Tell me what's going on," she stated firmly and the look she was giving brooked no argument. I sighed, having every intention of telling her but I wanted to give her some time to recover from what happened.

"I will," I said simply, which seemed to surprise her. I walked over and turned the screen enough for James to see me. "Thank you for not telling her, I wanted to do it myself. Everything okay since you last checked in forty minutes ago?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Good, we'll talk soon."

I ended the call, closing the laptop and placing it under my arm. "Let's go sit in the living area and have it out."

There was a challenge in her gaze that indicated that it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. Considering the subject matter, she was correct.

I extended my hand, which she hesitantly took. I hated that tiny moment of doubt and I realized at that moment why I'd held back the words. She loved me, this I was sure of, but she didn't trust me. That hurt more than I expected.

"I have a right to know, Edward," she said as she sat much too far from me on the opposite side of the couch. This was unacceptable. Still careful of her injuries, I pulled her onto my lap, placing my computer on the coffee table in front of us.

She sighed, resting her head along the crook of my neck.

"I know you have the right to know. It was always my intention of telling you everything I'd learn. As an informed person, you would be less inclined to make a mistake. I want you informed so that you'll know what to do if you find yourself in a situation like before."

"You didn't tell me because you were worried about me," she concluded, having read in between the lines as always.

"Yes. You'd endured enough in the last day and I didn't want to add more to that. I planned on telling you before we returned home."

"I appreciate that, if you had anything bad to tell me after I flew in, I probably would've fallen apart." From the sound of her voice, I could tell it was hard for her to admit that to me. My heart lightened a little after learning her trust was still tentative.

"Jason chased the assailant down the alley. He was fast, too fast even as he shed layers of clothes and shot at Jason."

She sucked in a breath. "Oh, hell."

I soothed her as best as I could but continued to inform her. "He had a car waiting for him with another driver. The car was reported stolen only minutes before the incident. That was how he was able to get away, even after Jason clipped him." She groaned softly, nuzzling my neck. My hands tightened around her and I kissed the top of her head. "I have one of my men looking into who could be responsible."

"Aro or Alec."

"Yes, I've had someone on it since the gala and they have unearthed some interesting information. A connection," I replied.

"What information?" She looked up at me, her head falling back against my shoulder. I cradled her closer, indulging in a kiss before answering.

"A rather large property was bought by one of Aro's many companies. The agent on the sale was Alec."

"They personally know each other?"

"For the last two years, it appears so, though not publicly it seems."

"They didn't even look at each other at the gala."

"You noticed that? But you're right. They did not. That might have been for show." I sighed and lay my forehead against hers. "I don't know what they're after. Because of that I have someone watching your every move."

"Emmett."

Of course she noticed him. "Yes. He'll be with you most of the time."

"James?"

"Since I'm unsure of what measures they're willing to take to obtain what they want, I wanted your son watched. James seemed like the best bet since Logan knows him personally, so he'd watch him from the inside. I have two others outside, too."

"What could they possibly want?"

"I'm not sure. Force me to sell my controlling stock in my company or money? The prototype would likely garner the most money."

"Oasis?"

"Yes."

"How would obtaining the prototype work in their favor?"

"It wouldn't, not right away at least. Even if I handed them everything I had on Oasis for ransom, they'd need to release the product line before I had a chance to recover from the theft. In all likelihood they'd ask for everything so that it would take considerable time for me to recover and put it into production once again."

"It would ruin you, wouldn't it?"

I answered honestly. "I would lose billions in profits and research."

"We can't let that happen."

I captured her face in my hands and glared at her. "I don't give a damn if it meant you were safe and sound."

She swallowed and she nodded. "I just don't want that to happen to you."

"Don't worry about it. They'd have to get to you first and that will not happen."

For a few minutes, after she confirmed there was nothing else, we sat in companionable silence. She was the first to break it, "Why the property? What's so special about it?"

"Nothing from what I gathered. It is worth a considerable amount. If he is able to rezone it, it would be worth even more. But he had the property for a while and had not done a thing with it. There is nothing from all our contacts in various government offices. He hasn't tried to file for a rezone or any permits for the property."

I adjusted her, so that she was sitting sideways and I pulled the laptop onto her lap, opening it. I pulled up my email, accessing it with my fingerprint. It was a security measure I had on most of my files on the computer.

"Emmett was sending me some more information on the parcel." I pulled the parcel map from the city and examined it.

"Is there any other properties nearby that he purchased?" she asked.

"Good question." I tapped on the screen and thankfully Emmett had thought of it, too. Listed below the picture were color coded properties based on the owners, including one that surprised me. I enlarged the property map of the area and confirmed my suspicions.

"See this property here, that's one of mine." I pointed to a purple shaded patch on the map, one that butted up against one corner of Aro's property.

"It says it's owned by Albert Jefferson." She looked confused, and I had to kiss her softly.

"It's a cover for what is housed beneath it."

"What is it?"

"About five stories below is one of my secret labs that houses my prototype. Well, part of it."

"That can't be good."

"It means I have a fucking leak," I hissed and set her down to sit beside me. Taking her necklace in my hand, I lifted one of the pendants. "It has a panic button in it, and yes, I was going to tell you."

"Is it tracking me?"

"No. Though it will give out a signal the second it's pressed in distress."

She cocked an eyebrow, but the relaxed state of her body suggested she believed me. In seconds, Emmett was inside the hotel room with his gun in hand.

"Sir?" he said, his eyes assessing the situation in seconds.

"Sorry, I had to test you."

He nodded, still scanning the room for possible threats. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"I have some information for you," I said, waving him over. I gave him the information I had learned from his enlightening email.

"So you think they're after your prototype?" he asked.

"If I had to hand it over for a ransom and they sell it as their own, they could make billions for years. I'm not sure if they're aware, but there is no _one _lab that is working on the project. I have three sites where each component of the product is being made."

"I see." It was obvious that the information about my secret property was new to him, and he didn't seem to like that. If he hadn't been able to obtain that information, with his considerable connections, how had Aro? A leak in my company was the only possibility.

"There was an attempted robbery two months ago on the building above. It's a warehouse for a food company."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Did they get inside your facility?"

"No."

"I'd double up at each site and I'll look to see if there have been any recent real estate sales in the vicinity of the other sites."

"If there is, then we have a big problem. It's obvious now that there is a leak in my company. There are only a handful of people that know where all three locations are." One of those was Bella's own cousin, James.

"I'll need a copy of that list."

We concluded business and agreed to meet personally in a few days. I'd only see him when I was with Bella back in Washington, which unfortunately was not often enough. After I escorted him to the door, where he'd stand watch in the hallway, I went to find Bella again. In the bedroom suite, she stood in the middle of the room and in her hands was a tiny box.

"What's this?" I asked, standing before her as she handed it to me.

"I realized when you gave me my necklace that I had no idea when your birthday was, so being the nosey person I am, I looked it up. I am surprised to find that its today. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't important," I stated simply, adding a shrug. She frowned, an expression I had come to dislike. I thumbed her lips.

"Don't do that," she said softly, holding my hands and the box in both of hers. I looked down at them, expecting to find that her small, feminine hands would never be enough to cradle my own. However, they did. I wasn't sure why I noticed such a thing. "I know the last twenty-four hours has been unusual and I even understand that your birthday wasn't the foremost thing on your mind, but you are important to me."

I didn't know what to say to that, well, maybe a part of me did. "The last time I celebrated my birthday was when my mother was alive."

Her hands tightened around mine and she opened them up enough for me to watch her lift the lid of the box cradled in our joined hands. Inside was a key.

"I want you to be a part of my life. We'll have to talk with Logan _together_ and explain somehow why you are spending the night sometimes—"

Before she could say another word, I kissed her. My hands cradled her face, my thumbs brushing her cheeks as I brushed my lips along hers. Breathless, my heart thundered in my chest, laying my forehead against hers after a few minutes.

She trusted me enough to invite me to her home, her heart and into her family. For now, it was enough.

"I love you."


	24. Home

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Twenty-Four—Home **

* * *

For once, in quite some time, I left Bella speechless. She blinked several times, her lips parted just enough to heat my blood. With the words still a taste on my tongue, I wanted to _show _her how I felt.

"What…why now?" she asked, confused as she remained too far for my tastes. I closed the distance between us, taking her in my arms. I placed her gift on the table nearby.

"You've been hesitant in your trust in me," I replied, pressing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I-I hadn't even realized I was still doing that," she whispered against my chest, finally wrapping her arms around me.

"I understand your reasons, as I'm sure you've understood mine," I said, pulling her chin up for her to see my sincerity. "I think a part of the reason I held back was because I wanted…no, needed,your trust first."

Her hand lifted to touch one side of my face, her eyes intent on me. What did she see when she looked at me like that?

"I knew," she replied softly. "Felt it right here." Her free hand slipped between us, settling over the center of my chest. "But maybe a part of me didn't trust it, because of my past. I thought Alec loved me, too."

"You have every reason to question anyone that you meet. You were kidnapped as a child, was used by a man that gave you a son he didn't want, and after all that has happened to you because of our relationship, it's a miracle that you're still here. I was waiting for you to leave, to realize that I wasn't worth it. Then you gave me a key, not only to your house but into your heart and into you family. Doing that couldn't have been easy for you, but it also meant you trusted me with all of you."

She shook her head. "It's not easy. But Logan and I had a talk after you left and he knows you make me happy. He's so smart, Edward. He knew it would be hard for us not to spend time together because he was home. I tried to explain that it was all right, but he knew. He gave me his blessing for you to stay. That was a strange conversation. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't approved."

I stilled, but rested my forehead against hers. "I would expect nothing less from you. He is your priority and to be honest, if he hadn't approved of me, I would've worked hard to gain it."

She sighed. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Bella, hurting you would be like putting a knife in my own heart."

She sighed. "Oh God, when did we become such saps." She laughed, kissing me and pulling me closer. "You make me crazy."

I felt my mouth curve under hers. "Good, I'd hate to be the only crazy one. At this rate, Logan might be the sanest of us when he gets home."

"Home?"

"My apartment, in all its square footage and expensive furniture, never felt like a home like yours does to me."

She smiled. "I know you won't be able to stay every night," she said softly. "Some of those meetings of yours start pretty early, even by my standards, and you have late nights."

"No. You're right, I'd have to spend some nights in the city."

"I'll clear out a drawer or two, some closet space."

I hummed, reveling under her tender touch. Her fingers played with my hair, others started to loosen my tie. Again, my lips quirked at the corners as she started to walk backward toward the bed. I quickly spun around and caged her against the wall.

She moaned as my mouth moved from hers to the tiny heart behind her ear. Lavishing it with attention, I groaned as her fingers finally freed me from my tie. My jacket and shirt fell somewhere behind me within a few moments.

My hands immediately sought her thighs, widening her stance to fit between her beautiful legs. Smooth skin led up to more because she didn't wear panties beneath her dark red sundress.

"Fuck," I groaned, angling my head to deepen the kiss. She throatily replied with a moan as I slipped two fingers inside her. She was warm, wet, perfect. Hastily, her hands worked on my pants, pulling me out and toward her. "Hold on, baby."

Her hands clutched my shoulders as I lifted her up and drove inside her. Her mouth parted in a silent scream, her eyes wide open and on me. Our foreheads pressed together, our breaths mingled in the space between us. Every thrust was accompanied by a grunt or moan, the bite of her nails on my shoulders punctuated each one.

Together, our eyes drifted to where we were connected. The sight of my cock slipping in and out of her had our pace quickening, along with our breaths. Her hands moved to pull her dress down, trussing up her breasts and making my mouth water. My teeth enclosed around one, testing her peak, soothing it immediately after with a stroke of my tongue.

"Fuck," she cried out, her legs tightening around my hips. I gave her other nipple some attention, feeling the knot in my stomach twist. "Love you," she gasped. I angled her hips, driving into her with renewed strength, needing her to come.

Her fingers slid down, rubbing between her thighs, testing my control. "Fuck," I groaned, watching her fall apart as she clenched around me. Several more thrusts and I grunted as I spilled inside her, my love for her expressed in a breath along her cheek, "Love you."

"Damn," she whispered against my ear. "We may need to sound proof the bedroom." I laughed along with her, pulling her away from the wall and toward the bed. We had only a few hours before our flight left and I was determined to make the most of it.

~oOo~

The flight back was uneventful, due to the fact that our security team joined us. The moment I noticed what Bella was wearing, a blue dress that looked like a man's dress shirt, cinched at her waist, with her long legs exposed I had wished that I had them flown first class.

"Now you decide to be nice," she whispered as we looked over a magazine together. She was thinking of getting new furniture and wanted my opinion. I had offered to hire an interior designer to help, but she shot that down quickly.

Emmett looked over files, but I caught his occasional glance in our direction. His mouth would quirk as if he knew he was intruding in our time together.

"Safety and security were paramount over another encounter thirty-seven thousand feet in the air."

She pouted, but nodded in agreement. "It's never been this way for me."

I played with a curl of her hair near the nape of her neck, earning a shiver. That made me smile. By the time we reached the house, she'd be a frayed bundle of nerves, and so would I. Our evening looked promising.

~oOo~

Endless days and hard schedules limited our time together once we arrived home. However, I made time almost every night to go to Bella's house, and moved some key items I'd need when I spent the night within two days. I was however, jealous that Emmett was spending more time in her presence than I was.

We hit a snag in our investigation into Aro and Alec. Nothing tied them together since that real estate deal. Considering how well hidden that had been, we knew it wouldn't be easy. They had very minimal contact since then, only seen at the same event twice in two years.

The whole thing reeked of desperation. I could not understand what would drive someone to sabotage me so thoroughly. I had enough money buried in various accounts overseas to be safe if somehow they were able to get their hands on my project and ruin my company.

The more I thought about it, the more personal it felt. Emmett and Charlie seemed to agree with me. We kept Bella informed as the days turned into weeks, and as she worked out more with her defensive group, even adding more time at the gun range. That convinced me to do the same, and the media speculated for weeks about the fact that I had filed for a license to buy and carry a gun.

When I was able, I talked to Logan as often as Bella. We had James buy him a cell phone and told him he could call us whenever he wanted. At first he'd taken advantage of it, but I enjoyed our discussions, including plans for his mother's birthday in September.

Fourth of July was spent in my apartment, the skyline a backdrop to our own fireworks in various rooms. By mid-month we established a routine that allowed me to stay at her house at least five days a week. I hired a full time driver, and I refused to become complacent in Bella and Logan's protection. He had at least two security guards watching over him in Virginia.

For over a month we hadn't heard a word from our enemies as production for Oasis continued, ahead of schedule. It was decided that I would introduce the project in October instead of January as we had originally planned. Somehow the information was leaked to the media, leaving us reeling. Though the details of Oasis hadn't been given out, the fact that we had something new coming out soon was, and that confirmed that someone within my company was leaking information.

No one seemed to have a reason to and that left us more confused than ever.

It was a long day at work and I had given my driver the night off so that Bella and I could give my new vehicle a test drive. A sleek new four door BMW SUV, since something sporty would no longer suffice when Logan returned home in a few weeks. It wouldn't be safe for him to be a passenger in one of them and I was positive that Bella would not want her son driven around by his own driver.

Bella hadn't balked when I bought it, in fact she seemed genuinely touched. And rode me hard and fast after I told her about it the night before.

I watched as she slipped behind the wheel, wanting a turn to drive. I waved at Emmett, who was following in his truck. We had about two hours of playtime before Renee and Logan were scheduled to call. I planned on enjoying it.

"God, this thing is beautiful," she whispered, her palms running along the dashboard.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, tightening my seatbelt. "Should I leave you two alone?" She grinned, laughing and pulling away from the curb in the next breath. "Jesus!" That made her laugh more.

"I probably should've warned you, I love fast cars." I checked her seatbelt, smoothing it into place and brushing her nipple at the same time. "Oh you're being unfair," she whispered huskily. "Fast cars and you are a dangerous combination."

"If you'd worn a skirt, there would have been trouble," I stated, curling my hand around her thigh.

She panted before she leveled me a glare. "I'm driving and you're distracting me." I removed my hand, because she was right. I would never put her at risk for a finger fuck or some teasing.

She drove with the same skill she showed in her martial arts class and efficient aiming at the range. Thanks to her and Emmett, I was as good. Where Bella was quicker on her feet in a fight, I hit harder and faster. However, she beat me hands down at the gun range. I was still a novice.

But I felt better knowing that if I had to, I could bring someone down with a bullet.

We headed farther from the city, toward Snoqualmie Falls. Bella was in a good mood, having received news only an hour earlier that the two houses she had up for sale had sold in record time. She wasn't positive if it was due to her renovations or her sudden thrust to the spotlight, but she was happy that they sold.

"I already have my eyes on three other foreclosures, but two require extensive work."

"Outside or inside?" I asked. With winter around the corner, I knew her workload slowed if it was mostly outdoors.

"Mostly cosmetic and updating inside," she said, but her brow furrowed as she looked at the gauges in front of her.

"What is it?" I asked as I felt it, as if the vehicle went out of gear or missed one. "What the fuck?"

Her hand scrambled for her necklace, my cell phone ringing in the next second. "What is it, Bella?" I asked as I answered, knowing it was Emmett because she used her panic button.

Panicked and wide-eyed, she looked at me as her hands tightened around the wheel. "There's no brakes."

* * *

**AN: *hides* Already working on the next one to update THIS week.**


	25. Accelerate

**Driven to Desperation **

**Chapter Twenty-Five—Accelerate**

* * *

I heard Emmett curse on the line as I switched the call to the vehicle's Bluetooth. "I thought something was up when your brake lights suddenly stopped working," he said, growling. "Which means it was remote triggered."

I looked around us at the typical traffic for a Friday afternoon. Any of them could've remotely triggered the brakes to stop working. My heart stopped as Bella weaved through the two lanes of traffic.

"Emmett," she hissed, her eyes darting downward. "What do I do?" Her gaze moved up from the navigation screen to the road, her fingers tightening around the wheel.

I snapped out of it. "We're about to hit an intersection and there's a curve not meant to be taken at this speed several miles ahead."

"It's not letting me slow down or speed up," Bells stated. "Current speed says sixty-five, but—"

"You're going faster than that, about eighty-five," Emmett indicated, making me curse. "We need to test the emergency brake."

Bella shook her head. "We can't do it with this much—" she cursed suddenly, almost hitting the back of a delivery truck, ignoring the driver's horn and barely passing him safely on the left. "Fuck, I can't go right because there's a drop, and on the left there's too many cars."

"All right, let's see if we can slow you down," Emmett said, from how he cut in and out of our call, I could tell he had us on mute sometimes. "See the divider between the east and west bound lanes?"

"Yeah," Bella breathed and slipped in front of van with a family the second she saw the opening. The divider was made of up cement curbing with sloped mounds of grass between them, and a line of maples and oaks. The engine revved as it took the curb, and she cried out from feeling the car tip too much to my side.

"Pull back!" Emmett repeated several times. "Fucking thing almost flipped," Emmett said as Bella successfully pulled us back on the road. Horns and plenty of middle fingers erupted around us, but it was ignored when we noticed a chance to pull off the main highway.

"Can we take it?" I asked Emmett.

"Don't take it, you have to stay on the highway. That road leads to residential areas."

"Fuck!" I groaned, holding on as Bella had to weave hard to avoid a car.

"You have a section of straight road coming up and traffic is thinning, use it to test the brake!" Bella and I saw the area coming up.

"You can do it, baby," I whispered. I wanted to hold her, touch her, but I wouldn't dare distract her.

Bella nodded, her eyes on the road, as Emmett added, "Edward, you may need to help her with the wheel, to keep you straight, unless you run out of road."

I removed my jacket and tie, hoping to ease the tension in my body as I tightened my seat belt and Bella's, too.

The stretch of road was ahead. "Now!"

Bella slammed on the emergency brake, crying out when nothing happened. Fuck.

"I knew there was a chance they would've cut it, too," Emmett indicated a moment later.

"Can you shoot a tire?" I asked, grabbing hold of the dashboard as Bella had to swerve to avoid a damn Porsche that cut in front of her.

"Not with those kind of tires, they self-inflate in seconds. It would take more than one bullet and with how fast…I'm sorry, boss. There's no way, I could shoot one of you."

"Damn it," I hissed, running a hand through my hair. "A safety feature is going to fucking kill us."

"I have police setting up a road block and some traffic is being diverted ahead," Emmett indicated. As he said this, we heard sirens behind us. In the rear view mirror, I saw several police cars closing in on us and Emmett's truck.

"Get us out of this," I roared as Bella screamed, almost side-swiping another truck. My hand automatically reached to tighten Bella's seat belt further.

"Working on it," Emmett replied.

Several lights on the dashboard lit up. "Oh God," she cried. "It says there's an air bag malfunction!"

Emmett's cursing ended abruptly, confirming my earlier thought. He was on another call, trying to find a solution.

"Emmett, can you tell Logan—" Bella started, but I cut her off.

I grabbed her thigh gently. "No, Bella. Don't you dare!" I tried to ignore the tears that started to fill her eyes. "We're walking away from this. You hear me?" She took in a shuddering breath, blinking away her tears as she kept her eyes on the road. The traffic had thinned considerably.

"Emmett, the fucking curve is coming up," I stated as calmly as possible. I didn't want to alarm Bella further. "There's no way we can make it at our current speed."

"There's a road block in place, they're laying down several strips of spikes on the road. It should slow the car enough for you to jump out before the curve."

"Oh God, that section has the drop on my side," Bella whispered. It was almost as if she was afraid to speak louder. Sweat beaded across her brow, her fingers white from the strain. I swore I'd hunt down the people behind this myself for doing this to her.

"Edward," Emmett said. "Right under the steering wheel is a panel. Rip it off and tear out all the wires and fuses. Do it now."

I didn't question it as I removed my seat belt, stretching over the console and Bella's knee to reach. I grunted as I gutted the area, a multitude of colored wires dangled uselessly over her feet.

"You should be able to reverse now," Emmett said, as I relayed that I was done. "Do you see the road block?"

"We see it," I said just as Bella did, too. "Tell us what to do."

As Emmett stated the instructions, we realized we only had a few moments to act. "I love you," I said, feeling my heart in my throat.

She sobbed softly, but didn't look at me. "I love you, too."

I held on as all four tires popped within seconds, sending sparks as one of the rims hit the asphalt, a tremendous grinding noise filled the air, as we continued to propel further ahead.

"Now!"

Bella slammed the gear shift into reverse, instantly jerking us forward and then back. Since one tire was worse than the rest, the car swerved, sending us careening toward the drop off. I punched Bella's seatbelt button.

"Jump!" I growled. As she reached for her door, I did the same slamming myself against it and looked back long enough to see that Bella was already gone. I hit the ground hard, rolling several times. Adrenaline kept the pain at bay, even as I felt the side of my face scrape against the asphalt. The moment I gained control, I scrambled to my hands and knees, scanning the area.

I watched in horror as the car finally tipped over and rolled, the bridge barrier unable to hold it as it careened over the drop.

"Bella!" I called out, looking in every direction. "Bella!" My eyes hurt as grit and tears stung in them. "Damn it, answer me!" Police cars and trucks surrounded me immediately, my gaze finally landing on Emmett, hovering over Bella's prone form. "Bella!" I ran, or half-limped, I could barely tell, toward them, immediately dropping to my knees again at her side.

"She has a nasty bump on her head, but everything else looks good," Emmett said as I tried to move her, but he stopped me. "Can't move her, okay?" He cursed as he waved over some paramedics. "These guys are going to look after you two."

My eyes felt heavy as Bella moaned, and she called out my name. She was talking and moving, I told myself as the darkness finally closed in on me.

~oOo~

The voices were distant, slightly muffled as awareness crept in from all sides.

"He has two broken ribs, a sprained ankle and wrist. His right shoulder was dislocated, along with all the scrapes and bruises, he'll have to stay overnight for observation due to the concussion. He was very lucky, Commissioner, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, doctor," I heard Bella say at the same time as another deeper voice. I immediately tried to reach for her but my arms felt weighed down. I couldn't open my eyes either. Her name was hard to form on my lips, but I tried anyway. "Jesus, why is he strapped down?"

I felt her then, her fingers touching my arm and wrists.

"He fought against my staff to get to you, Ms. Swan."

"Help me, Emmett. Dad."

"You're welcome to stay with your fiancé, miss," the doctor said.

"As if you had a choice," she hissed as her fingers moved over my forehead and into my hair. Another pair of hands worked on my restraints. "Edward. Can you hear me?" I nodded and turned toward her voice on my right. "That's it. Open your eyes, babe."

My throat felt bone dry and my whole body ached, but I did as she asked. My vision was blurry, her face taking too long to clear. I tried to reach for her again, but felt resistance in my left hand, my right one in her palm.

"Bella," I said hoarsely, coughing. She moved away to grab a cup of water with a straw. I took several swallows, moving away when I had enough. "Are you okay?" The words hurt to get out, even with my thirst partially quenched.

I felt her fingers in my hair again, as she answered, "I'm fine."

My vision cleared a little more and took in her features. Her hair was a mess of curls tumbling all over, loose on her shoulders. One side of her face had small cuts and her bottom lip was split off center.

"Your beautiful face," I said, again trying to reach her. Fuck. I was so dazed that I kept forgetting that I had in IV in place. "What happened?"

"The car was totaled," she whispered. "Besides some bruises and cuts everywhere, I have a headache." She tried to remove the railing, but Charlie did it for her.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded and then crawled onto the bed to join me. "Thank you," I whispered, kissing her cheek softly. "You were too far away."

"We're glad to see you're okay," Charlie stated, looking at Emmett who stood at the foot of the bed. "I have to go find out what's happening with the investigation."

I had questions that demanded answers, but at the moment, all I wanted to do was hold Bella. She said a soft goodbye as Charlie bent his head to press a kiss to her forehead, running a hand over her hair.

"Be safe, sweetheart," he said before leaving. Bella closed the distance between us, nuzzling my chest. I was sore but thankfully she was not on the side of my bruised ribs.

If she had been, I'd bear the pain anyway.

"I'll leave you two alone," Emmett said, but when I glared at him as best as I could under the influence of pain medication, he added, "I'll be right outside. I have two others joining me, sir. They're from the _agency_ I used to work for."

In other words, men like him. Trained killers. I nodded and watched as he left.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Bella, feeling the heaviness of my eyes again and cursing the damn medication.

"Not your fault." Her hand clutched at the hospital gown I wore.

It was my fault, but fuck if I was going to walk away. I was selfish. I needed to destroy our enemies for her. I would do it with her by my side if need be.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do whatever you have to do to keep us safe. With Logan coming home…" She didn't have to finish for me to know that his safety would be her number one concern.

"I will."

~oOo~

**Emmett**

I blew out a harsh breath as I left the hospital room. Fucking hell, every muscle in my body was tight with tension. The need for retribution was keeping me from relaxing. In the time since I was given my new assignment from Edward, Bella had become a friend.

Fuck if I was going to let some little shit like Alec Williams hurt her again.

Sam and Jacob were stationed on each side of the door. We served in the same branch and unit for more than five years so they were my most trusted men. Each stood at over six feet in height and intimidated most people with their dark features and looks.

At each end of the hallway were some of Charlie's men, his own protection detail. Thanks to Bella's father, the police had responded to my demand for help hours earlier. If it hadn't been for them, they would've hit the curve at over eighty miles per hours and slammed into the trees and river. There was a chance they would've survived if the air bags were working, but they had not been as the gauges had indicated. They failed.

It made little sense.

Was it because Edward was moving the reveal of Oasis up that his enemy decided to take such a drastic measure?

"I'm leaving," I stated to Sam. His dark eyebrow rose in question, but didn't ask any. "I'll be back within in the hour, if he asks for me, call me."

Edward wouldn't, he was too preoccupied with Bella and on meds, which meant that this would be my only chance.

I slipped out of the hospital undetected. It wasn't an easy feat with all the media roaming around outside. Within fifteen minutes, I had reached my destination. I parked my truck further down the street, using the shadows to reach the building.

The security was top-notch for the apartment building, but I was able to get inside within fifteen minutes. Sweat coated my skin, the tension still thick in my blood.

Retribution.

I wanted Aro's head on a fucking platter, but the fucker was in New York. That left one person to _talk _to. I watched as he filled a glass tumbler with whiskey from inside a hall closet, taking a healthy drink before refilling it.

As he sat in a brown leather chair, loosening his tie, I stepped out from the dark. His eyes widened in alarm, and he scrambled to his feet. I sent him back with a swift kick to his chest.

"Sit the fuck down, Alec."


	26. Deniability

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Twenty-Six—Deniability**

* * *

**Edward**

We'd been in my apartment in the city for the last few days, due to the security issues we faced. The media were swarming around Bella's house, her job locations, and my downtown office building. All this led to my security advising that Bella and I work from home, until we could have everyone thoroughly checked.

That meant that Bella was not working and though she was less than pleased, she understood the reason. Her safety was important and my number one priority. Emmett and James had decided that my apartment was the safest place to stay. No one but tenants and approved guests were allowed up. I had my men search the place for bugs daily, and for the moment no one but security, Charlie and Bella were allowed inside my home.

It had been three days since the incident on the highway, and the morning paper was on my lap. Bella had finally fallen asleep, assisted by medication since she was having nightmares about Logan's return home. We decided only a few hours earlier that we would push back his arrival until the last possible moment before he started school.

I hated that we were driven to take such drastic measures. I hated that because of our relationship, a mother and child were kept apart. I tried to reason with her the morning after the accident.

It hadn't gone well.

"_Tell me how you believe breaking up would benefit either of us?" she hissed angrily, pacing alongside my hospital bed. "Do you think our enemies will back off because we're no longer together?"_

"_First of all, it'll be an act, Bella," I said as calmly as possible. I knew if I raised my voice, so would raise hers. That would accomplish nothing. "It will only be long enough until the threat is eliminated." _

_By the time I ended my sentence, I was angry enough and showing it. My hands clenched at my sides._

"_They will __**never**__ believe it," she cried out, turning her back toward me to pace some more. "Did you not see that damn video of you fighting four fucking men to get to me? Two orderlies and two paramedics. You cried out my name over and over again. Whoever is doing this, will never believe that we're over. Not after that."_

_She had a point. The video had gone viral as I was lifted into an ambulance, from the angle we believe it as one of the damn police that had taken it. Charlie was furious about that and launched an investigation on his own men._

_I had to reason with her. "We can stage a public fight. Claim that I cheated on you or something else." I hated the idea, but if it led people to believe that we were no longer together, they could back off Bella._

_She spun around and glared. A look that clearly stated she was very angry with me. "I will not allow you to be labeled a fucking cheater!" Her eyes narrowed. "And don't you dare think of making me out to be one! Not an option."_

_I rubbed my hands over my face, wincing at the cut on my lip. Our eyes locked once again. "I need to know you're safe, clearly being with me is __**not **__the answer either."_

_She stomped her way back to my side with flushed skin and angry eyes. Her hands gently took hold of my face, careful due to the scrape that covered one side. Her eyes were on mine. _

"_If you hadn't been with me at the gala, I could've died before my dad reached me. I would've panicked if you hadn't been in that car, and you'd be attending my funeral right now."_

_My chest ached as her words painted an all too clear picture. _

It had taken Bella almost ten minutes to pull me back from the panic that came after what she said. I shuddered at the images of her dead, lifeless, from my mind for the moment. My hand tugged on my hair, rubbing along my stiff neck.

In the end, she had won. We would get through it together, and not present some fictitious story to the media and our enemies.

A knock on the door had me slipping on the mask of cool composure. Something I hadn't felt in days. "Come in," I said smoothly after a few deep breaths. An act I hoped to continue if I wanted to learn the truth.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Emmett asked, after popping his head inside.

"Come in and close the door," I stated. I forced myself to relax back against my chair. I had to appear unfazed or else Emmett would read me as Bella often did. Those two were like peas in a pod, but it was their friendship that probably saved our lives.

He had been ready to slow down our vehicle by smashing into it if the road block and spikes hadn't been set up in time. For her, I had no doubt he'd take a bullet. I hoped it would never come to that.

Emmett, who I had come to rely on concerning Bella's safety, entered the room with a mask that rivaled my own. He was good, but not that good. I could read him easily, better than Bella, in fact. He no longer believed that Bella was behind anything that was going on. All it had taken was a discussion with her to know she'd never jeopardize herself for fucking money and she told him if he ever accused her of anything like that again she'd bust his balls.

She kissed him on the cheek after that, leaving the man speechless. She had that effect on most people.

I pushed back the memory and went back to the task at hand. I tossed the newspaper on my desk, toward him, once he stood in front of me. It was open to a page with Alec's face plastered on it. He wasn't front page news, but news nonetheless.

"Care to explain why I'm only _now_ hearing about this," I stated.

Emmett's mask didn't falter one bit, nor had he bothered to look at the paper. _That _confirmed my suspicions. He was behind the news.

"Plausible deniability," he said simply.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and asked, "What happened? What did you learn?"

Alec Williams had been found beaten and suffered from amnesia. The authorities called it a home invasion or possibly a robbery in progress that Alec had interrupted. The amnesia part was convenient.

"He's not behind any of the attempts on Bella."

I watched Emmett carefully as he said that. The full report on Emmett had come in only an hour earlier. The man was honorable, and for him, it wasn't about the money. He did what he did for certain people. His employer made it clear, if the client is up to no good, he'd probably kill you himself. He chose those he protected. His contracts to kill, had to be for a good reason and not for the money. In other words, he only killed bad guys. It was the reason I hired him, he was in essence incorruptible.

"I find that hard to believe."

Emmett breathed in deeply, and asked, "Mind if I have a seat?" I gestured toward the chair on his right, and watched him try to fit his immense size into it.

"I acted without orders and against all codes of conduct my employer has in place. We're not supposed to be get personally involved with those we protect."

"Understandable." Emotions could cloud judgment, hinder your ability to think properly in a tense situation.

His mouth tilted up on one side. "Unfortunately, Bella isn't someone you can just ignore if she's trying to be your friend."

Of that I was sure. "Again, understandable." I cocked an eyebrow, an indication that he should continue.

"I wanted answers. Fucking hell, sir. Someone tried to kill her."

"What makes you think that it wasn't an attempt on my life?"

"First of all, the license plate frame says her name. The 'B' emblem you had custom inlaid the night before into the dashboard and steering wheel, made it obvious that the car was meant for her even if it's under your name. It was remote triggered when _she _was driving, and we believe only her air bag malfunctioned. They wanted her dead or at least gravely injured."

"Leaving me vulnerable for another kind of attack," I offered, my mind spinning with possibilities. "They don't want me dead. They want me to suffer. That sounds personal."

"Yeah, well I still thought, at the time, it had more to do with her than you."

"Which is why you went after Alec."

"Yeah, plus Aro and his bitch of a wife were in New York on the way to Tokyo that night, according to my reports." We had people tailing them. "Alec seemed a more convenient punching bag." He was without regret and remorse as he admitted that.

"I see. Explain how you've come to the conclusion that Alec is not behind the attempts."

"About two years ago, he was fucking Rosalie Hale, your real estate agent," he said bluntly.

"What?" I reached for the phone, determined to sever all contact with her immediately.

"Relax," Emmett said, shaking his head as I stopped. "Let me explain first. After you brushed Alec off, he found out she was your agent. He wanted payback, hell maybe he hoped to steal you away as a client from her. He charmed his way into her bed, she said he'd been persistent. We're guessing he'd gone through her records and computer. He found out your aliases and dummy corporations that you sometimes use to buy property. He searched for information under those names and snatched up a nearby property on a recent purchase. It was around that time that rumors started about a revolutionary new product by your company. He approached Aro with the information and sold the property to him."

I controlled my anger and kept my composure. "How has this breach with Ms. Hale been handled?"

Emmett sighed that time, shrugged. "I told her to setup a meeting with you this week. She did nothing wrong besides fall into bed with the wrong man."

"All right, I will have Angela call and schedule an appointment."

"You're firing her, aren't you?"

I didn't answer. She failed to keep business between us. The rumors leaked about the start of Oasis originated around the time I bought the property, too. And she was well aware of my needs for a lab when I made that purchase. Maybe she had shared more than a bed with Alec.

"Right," Emmett said, rubbing the back of his neck. The first sign he was nervous. It was obvious he had a thing for Ms. Hale. "After that, Alec said he tried to do more business with Aro, but the old man was an asshole and not interested. When I told him that Bella had been in that car the news were talking about that night and that I thought he had something to do with it, he pissed himself. He's too much of a chicken shit to pull something like that off. I worked him for six hours and couldn't get anything out of him, except that he made the biggest mistake ever when he let go of Bella because of his father."

I stilled, as I thought about that information. It changed nothing. Bella made it clear she wanted nothing to do with the man. "Anything else?"

"Aro contacted him when Bella was confirmed to be the mystery woman taken in a few pictures."

"And?"

"They had lunch one time, where Aro casually mentioned you and the supposed mystery woman. Alec told him that he knew who it was and that he dated Bella. He never told him that he was Logan's father though, thank God. After that lunch, there was nothing until they saw each other at the gala. Alec said Aro ignored him."

"Did he mention Bella's allergy to him at this lunch?"

He nodded. "It was brought up, in an offhand manner according to Alec. Heidi mentioned she was allergic to something on the menu, and Alec mentioned it."

I sighed, deep in thought. "They set up that lunch meeting to gather intel on Bella."

"Yeah, by then Alec was a mess, started lashing out and spewing crap. He blames everything wrong with his life on Bella. I might've hit him a couple of times to shut him up."

Good. The asshole deserved it. A part of me wanted to have been the one that delivered each blow. "His memory?"

"Top secret government formula," Emmett said, shrugging. "Made it look like a robbery and left. Surprised that it took so long to find him."

"That still leaves us with no one to pin this on, besides Aro. Now we know that he doesn't go after someone unless he has all the facts. That tell me there's a leak. One he's probably had in his pocket for a while."

Emmett nodded. "Who knew you bought the car with the intention to have Bella use it the most? Knew it was being worked on before you gave it to her? And knew that it was left overnight at the dealers for that work. And also knew you were scheduled to pick it up with Bella that morning."

"Besides me," I said, shaking my head. "There might be a considerable amount of people"

I pulled out a clean sheet of paper and pen, noticing Emmett lay out a list of his own. "Did James know?" he asked.

"No, but Charlie did and so did Sue, his girlfriend, well fiancé now."

"If Charlie mentioned it to him, that's three people."

I hated adding them to the list, but we had to approach it from every angle and eliminate them as suspects.

"Then there's the dealer, his boss, who chose to introduce himself," I said as I wrote down each name. "The secretary that called to make sure the check would clear."

"The person that she worked with at the bank," Emmett added, writing it down with a note to check out that person. "If the dealer decided to talk to anyone about it, showing off, he probably said something to anyone that would listen at the dealership."

Emmett pulled out his phone and typed in something. After about a minute, he had an answer. "All right, the company has about twenty-seven employees."

"Shit," I stated, asking him to send the list to my email. I printed out the page of employees. Not sure how he got the information so quickly, but then again, their computer network seemed reasonably easy to hack into. Apparently, Emmett's computer skills were as versatile as my own.

"That leaves us at square fucking one," Emmett grumbled and popped his neck "There's got to be someone we're missing."

"You are," a sleepy voice from the door stated. I watched as Bella entered, wiping at one of her eyes.

"You should be in bed," I said, rising to my feet to meet her.

"And I told you that sleeping pills only last long enough to take a nap when I have this much shit on my mind," she said with a shrug, attempting to stifle a yawn. A sheet draped across her shoulders, as she held it closed in front of her. She drew closer, allowing me to lead her to my chair. I pulled her onto my lap.

Normally, I would never do something like that in front of another employee, but Emmett was her friend. It didn't matter anyway, I needed her close.

"Who are we forgetting?" I asked, kissing her temple as she tried to hide another yawn. She stretched slightly and nuzzled my neck.

"One thing I learned when I work with high end clients is that there are no keeping secrets from certain people in their lives."

"Family?" Emmett said. "Aro has none that we know of besides his wife. He lost his son almost ten years ago. Car accident."

"I'm talking about the leak," she said. "Maids, gardeners and drivers know everything. Most of their employers go on with whatever they're doing as if they aren't there. To them they're insignificant."

"Edward doesn't have staff that stays with him," Emmett offered, now scratching his head in confusion. "He isn't stupid enough to say anything in front of them." I was careful, but careful enough? I couldn't be sure.

"God, you two are dense. Another person that would know everything, no matter how hard you tried to hide it would be your personal assistant."

Emmett's eyes widened, as he pulled out his phone again, sending things to my wireless printer. I stilled, trying to come up with a plausible denial.

"Would she have known you were looking for a car for me?" Bella asked sleepily, unaware of the turmoil she caused me. Angela had been with me since the beginning.

"I asked her for a list of dealerships in the area and to find the safest SUV on the market."

"Damn," Emmett hissed from his chair. "How the fuck had we missed her?"

"You were thinking with your dicks and didn't think a cute, innocent looking woman could be responsible for the leak," Bella said, shrugging.

"If it is her, who is she working for?" I asked.

"You can't come out and accuse her," Bella stated, stretching again. She was making it difficult to concentrate. I had been especially careful with her, she did have bruises, too. "Set her up with a false rumor that you only allow her to hear. Then you'll know for sure."

"It's worth a shot," Emmett said. "Meanwhile, I'll put someone on her records and dig up some dirt. There has to be a reason she would turn against you, Edward. For fucks sake you helped her get her first house."

I cocked an eyebrow. That was information that was not publicly known. Angela didn't even know that I was the one that gave her the grant for her and her son after her late husband died overseas.

"Edward," Bella said softly. The tone of her voice was enough for me to know what she wanted to say would be something I didn't want to hear. "I know you. Once you had the means when you got older, you'd look for him. What do you know about your father?"

There were some secrets I hadn't told her or Emmett and that was one of them.


	27. Unearthed Past

**Driven to Desperation**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven—Unearthed Past**

* * *

I knew the day would come when Bella realized there was more to the story about my parents. Though I had every intention of sharing it with her, it hadn't come up. That was what told myself, at least. A part of me understood that it was something hard to reveal.

How do you tell the person you love the most that you were unwanted as a child?

"You're right, once I was capable of finding my father, I used whatever resources I could to do it. You have to understand, my mother told me absolutely nothing about him. It was a sore subject and at the time, I was too young to demand more answers. As you both know, I attended college at a very young age, and that meant housing was not available to me. Mother moved across the country to be with me. I also told you about Garrett, he basically showed me the ropes in all things computer related that I hadn't taught myself."

Bella nodded. Emmett did the same.

"My mother and Garrett had become good friends, though from what I gathered, nothing more. My mother died when I was sixteen from ovarian cancer."

"Oh," Bella gasped. "That's why you contribute so much to the cause."

I nodded. My throat was tight from emotions and memories I had suppressed for some time now. "After she was gone, I thought I was truly alone. Mother had Garrett become my guardian. Even with him, I wasn't able to cope well with her loss. I wanted to know about my father and started to search for him, without Garrett's knowledge. I had nothing to go on though and my searches were futile. I had to ask for his help and he was less than pleased and he told me something that my mother said."

"He's too young to be your father," Emmett said sternly. He knew the basics about Garrett since he wanted to make sure the threats weren't tied to my past.

I rolled my eyes. "Garrett was not my father. If he was, I would've accepted him, eventually. My father is much worse."

"Oh fuck," Bella sighed, her hands tightening on my shirt.

"I'm fine, Bella," I whispered, kissing her temple. "Garrett said my father came back for my mother shortly after I was born. Made it clear he couldn't be without her, but that he didn't want children and basically gave her a choice, him or me."

"Asshole," she hissed.

"Fucking dick," Emmett said, shaking his head. "A fucking dead beat."

"Yes, but it gets worse. He tried to have me taken away from her when she told him to go to hell."

"He did what?" Bella asked, sitting up straighter on my lap, clearly upset. I ran my hand down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"He tried to prove that she was an unfit parent so that I'd be removed from her care and he'd swoop in and whisk her away."

"How did she find out?"

"When the social worker found nothing to prove the allegations, Mother put two and two together. She knew none our neighbors would accuse her of abuse and all of them knew that Ms. Cope watched me every day after school. Especially when he tried again months later. He wouldn't give up. He wanted her, but not me."

Bella grabbed my face, looking into my eyes. Wide and beautiful, they reflected the pain I felt. "He was an asshole, Edward. Don't ever think you're unwanted. At least not when I'm in your life, for as long as you want me, of course."

"Always," I murmured.

Emmett cleared his throat, pulling us out of the bubble that had formed around us. Bella blushed, but only shrugged sheepishly in response.

"How long did he pull that kind of shit?" Emmett asked.

"Years."

"He had to have given up eventually, right?" Bella asked.

"He did, but he didn't let her forget him," I stated. "I had no idea, because none of this reached me. I never heard a word from him or my mother to indicate there was trouble. I do remember visits from social workers, but she made it sound like it was because I was so smart." I chuckled. "I believed every word she said."

"You were a child, and to you, your mother could never hurt you." Bella was right, Mother kept me in the dark for my protection.

"Yes. She was protecting me. After we moved for me to attend college, Garrett said my father disappeared and they thought it was over. That he was officially gone. That wasn't the case, because at my graduation almost a year after mother died, he appeared out of nowhere. He blamed me for my mother dying. She never had the best insurance and she was the type that unless she was in severe pain, she never went to the doctor. She'd rather save the money for something I needed. Even with the monthly payments I contributed secretly to her bank account, it was just enough for the basics."

"Fucking hell," Bella spat. "Please tell me you didn't believe a word he said."

"For a moment, yes. This man looked exactly like me, only older. I was shocked. Garrett was quick to get me away from him. But he kept coming around. Since I was under age, Garrett did what he could and kept me from the worst of it. From what Garrett confessed before he died, my father tried to gain custody of me. He kept it out of the courts for as long as he could. I only had a year until I was legally an adult at that point."

"Why would he want custody?" Emmett looked confused, but it was Bella that answered.

"He figured out that you were a potential gold mine with your education and intelligence."

"Exactly. I turned eighteen before he was to prove that I was his son. In the end, he walked away with nothing and blamed me for all of it."

"That is not the last time you've seen him," Bella stated as a fact.

I shook my head. "The year my company went public, he tried to blackmail me."

"Fuck," Emmett said, rising to his feet. "You should've told me this shit. He could be behind all this."

"It's not possible," I stated. "He's in a coma and has been for four years."

Emmett's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I checked on him after the first incident at the gala."

Bella sighed. "Could someone be doing it for him?"

"I don't see why anyone would," I stated. "It would make no sense."

Emmett rubbed a hand over his face, clearly still agitated. "Give me a name and where he's staying at." I nodded and sent the information from my computer to his phone. "All right. I'll have someone head on down to the facility to look in on him."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Do you think it's necessary?"

"Edward, someone clearly has an agenda to hurt you," Emmett said firmly. "And they're using Bella to do it. We're checking into all possibilities."

"All right."

"Anything else?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a stance to show that for the moment, he had the control. I didn't like it, but if it would keep Bella safe, whatever measures he had to use, I'd allow.

"I'm paying for his care."

"Fucking hell, man," he groaned, shaking his head. He walked toward the exit and leveled Bella with a glare. "This doesn't change anything. You are to stay here until I know more."

Bella's back straightened, but then she smiled and saluted him. "Yes, sir."

"Exactly alike," he grumbled, slamming the door behind him.

Bella shifted, effectively straddling me in my chair. Her arms draped over my shoulders while my hands automatically reached for her ass.

"Now that we're alone," she said, kissing me briefly. "You can tell me everything you wouldn't tell Emmett."

I sighed. "Of course you would know I kept something from him."

"I know you. You mentioned that Garrett was gone, but never said how."

Careful to keep my eyes from meeting hers, I slipped the blanket off her body, sliding my hands up her back, making her arch closer.

"You're not going to distract me," she murmured as my mouth claimed her with open mouthed kisses and tender bites along her neck. Her body was melting more against me, and I used that to my advantage. Her camisole was gone before she could utter another complaint. "Edward," she hissed as I enveloped a nipple between my lips. Under a lash of my tongue, her hips moved over mine, grinding, swirling and making me forget about everything and live in the moment.

I hissed as she pulled my head back, by the hair. "Tell me." Eye to eye, she was fucking glorious in her anger and so much stronger than I could ever be.

"Garrett was killed in a car accident, driven off the road and the driver was never found. He died a few hours later at the hospital."

"What did you do?"

"I hired someone to have my father killed."

She moved away then, as I expected. She hopped onto the desk before me, pulling me closer by hooking her feet on my chair.

"Why?"

Since it was obvious my confession wasn't going to send her running, I slid my hands along her thighs and watched her carefully.

"I found out that he was responsible for Garrett's accident and I wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine. He took the only person alive that I considered family from me. Why? Because he hadn't won? I couldn't let him get away with it."

"But he survived."

I nodded and lay my head on her lap. Her fingers ran through my hair, soothing me. "He didn't deserve to live."

Bella hummed in agreement. "You still need to tell Emmett."

"I will later," I whispered and looked up at her again.

She seemed to understand what I needed from her at that moment. Her hips shimmied slightly as she slipped her panties off, tossing them aside. I groaned and curled a hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. I quickly removed my pants, shoving them down to my feet. She moaned softly and slipped onto my lap, ridding me of my shirt.

I was inside her with a slow, slick roll of her hips. "Fuck," I hissed, holding her still. I needed a moment to adjust, so lost in our mutual pleasure.

"I love you," she murmured, her fingers in my hair, her breath a whisper against my skin. My wordless reply was a groan and deep thrust. "Don't hold back, baby. I know you have been."

Curses flew from between my lips as I stood, the minute pain in my ankle forgotten as I lay her out on my desk. The sleek lamp on it ended up on the floor, sparking as I thrust hard inside her. She cried out, arching her back. Her arms spread around, looking for something to hold on to, finally latching on my wrists.

Thrust for thrust, she met my need with desire as powerful and needful as my own. Her sounds were a melody of whimpers, cries and screams. My own only enhanced it. Stretched across the dark wood, she almost looked unreal, a dream.

One I would never want to wake from.

"Edward," she gasped, my name drawing my gaze to her eyes. "More." I hissed and felt my neck tense, as I widened my stance and fucked her harder than before. With one swipe of my thumb, she cried out my name, her thighs tightening around my hips as she fell apart. Her heels dug into my ass, only serving me to quicken my pace. Within a few strokes she was rising toward another climax and I wanted it.

"Give it to me, Bella," I demanded, my fingers dug into her hips, likely marking her. Her head shook from side to side, as if she couldn't give me what I wanted. "Give me everything!"

Her back arched off the desk again, her only anchor was her hold on my wrists. "Edward!" She clenched around me just as I let go.

"Fuck," I groaned against her chest, winded and sated.

"What you said," she whispered, her voice almost hoarse and breathless.

I fell back against my chair, the pain in my ankle making itself known. Still worth it, as I pulled Bella onto my lap again. She lifted the blanket she had earlier over us and nuzzled my shoulder.

"What do you mean by everything?" she asked after a few minutes. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Exactly that, Bella. I want everything."

She shivered, though I wasn't aware of the reason. Was she cold or was afraid? "You heard the doctor at the hospital, didn't you?" she asked. She was referring to when the doctor called her my fiancée.

"I did."

"It was the only way for them to let me come see you," she indicated. I watched her brow furrow slightly, her mouth poised to say more but she only shook her head.

"I want what I want, but I'm willing to wait." I kissed her lips once, her eyes wide open as if I shocked her. "You honestly believe I haven't thought of our future?"

"I didn't think you saw that already," she replied, offering me a small smile. Her fingers traced along the still cut up side of my face. "I have, too."

She had no idea how good it felt to hear those words. The relief was sweet.

~oOo~

I was nervous and partially furious. Angela, had knowledge of Bella's allergies and that she always carried an epi pen. Emmett hadn't been able to determine _when _Aro and his wife acquired the information from Alec, only that it was recent.

It made little sense. If it was Aro who hired Angela to obtain information, why would he allow details about Oasis to be released? If he did, it would be that much easier for me to prove that I was the original creator of the program and product if he was able to obtain it illegally. That wouldn't serve him at all.

Some things did start to tie together when I put Angela into the equation. Bella and I were photographed in the park the day we met, though no one but her knew where I was going that day. It was possible that it was simply someone that recognized me and photographed us with their phone, which would explain their grainy quality. Yet, we'd been off the path, a person would have to be looking for someone to have found us.

"Stop overthinking," Bella said as she stood beside me on the elevator ride up to my floor.

"It's hard to do," I indicated. From the corner of my eye, I could see the corners of her mouth curve. She flashed me. I choked on a cough as she laughed, pleased with my reaction. "Do not do that again," I growled, immediately pulling my cell phone from my pocket and making a call. "Go to the security tape from elevator four and destroy it," I stated, not bothering with a greeting.

I ended the call immediately, and stopped the elevator. Bella was about to say something, but I silenced her with a look. She glared. I pressed a code on my cell phone and had the camera turned off. It was a good thing I owned the building.

"I think you're overreacting," she hissed. "So some security guy up there got a little tit that is not—"

I cut of her off with my mouth, backing her up against the stainless steel wall. "You are mine," I hissed as her nails bit into my arms. "No one will see you naked but me ever again." She continued to glare at me, but the twitch of her lips was enough of indication that was she was more amused than angry.

Damn this woman made me crazy.

Her fingers climbed up the center of my chest, popping buttons as she ascended, until she reached my tie. She pulled me closer, I pushed my hips against her, hard and ready.

"I can live with that," she said huskily, her lips a breath away from mine. I kissed her roughly, groaning and hissing at the bite of her teeth along my bottom lip.

Thankful for the skirt, I was inside her within seconds. I would never be able to use the building's elevators without thinking of her and of that moment.

~oOo~

Bella greeted Angela almost thirty minutes later, refreshed after a stop in the ladies room. Angela, my dear assistant of almost ten years, smiled at us as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello, Bella," she said brightly. She was taller than Bella at almost five-ten, thin, with black hair and hazel eyes, mostly hidden by dark rimmed glasses. "Mr. Cullen."

"Angela," I said, changing nothing about how I approached her. Bella and Emmett said I had to act as if we haven't figured out anything. A call to Banner had her financial records sent to my cell phone, and nothing stood out. This left me unsure of how to proceed. Angela handed me my messages, and several correspondences that needed my attention.

Bella chatted with her for a few moments, as I read through my messages. There was nothing malicious in Angela's demeanor. There was no deception, and I felt I was missing something. My employees knew that their internet usage was monitored, but I never felt the need to check on them before now.

Once Bella and I entered my office, I went straight to my computer to pull up Angela's history from IT's monthly report. Her internet time was spent mostly in social media sites, a chatting program, and the research she did for me.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Bella stated as she stood behind me, reading over my shoulder. "But we need to know." I nodded and hacked into Angela's Google talk account and found several past conversations. I made a few searches and cursed as they popped up.

"Jesus fuck," Bella said. "I don't think she has a clue who these people are."

"She's gossiping," I sighed. "She's talking to someone she met online in the past year. In fact, it's two of them."

"Look at this one," she said, pointing to the one dated shortly after Bella and I left for lunch at the park the day we met. "The person logged off within a few minutes that she gossiped about your new flavor. Probably to sell the story or get a picture her or himself."

"And this one is the day I asked her to call the event coordinator for the gala," I said, bringing up the chat. "She mentions you have an allergy to peanuts. If she was so unhappy with working here, why didn't she come to me?"

"She's not exactly bad mouthing either of us. She's only gossiping." She sighed and had me check if Angela discussed Logan with anyone. Thankfully, she hadn't mentioned him at all. She often held conversations with several people, but she only discussed my company or my relationship with Bella with two people.

Emmett arrived a few minutes later. He handed me his findings on Angela but, unfortunately, there was nothing. "There's no money that's unaccounted for. No new purchases. She's not getting paid to give this information to anyone from what I can see."

"We found something," I said to him, listing what we'd found. "She logged on." Emmett joined Bella and me on my side of the desk. With a few keystrokes, we watched as one of the people she communicated about us with, messaged her.

Within a few minutes, the two were giggling over my just fucked hair and Bella's crooked shirt. Bella seethed and marched her way toward the door.

"Damn it, Emmett," I hissed, caught in my chair and the damn rug. "Grab her!"

It was too late.

She was out the door in seconds and stomped her away toward Angela's desk. "Fucking move away from the computer now!"

Angela, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, she slid back a few feet away from her desk. Bella typed away at the computer.

Finally, my personal assistant found her voice. "What are you doing?"

Bella leveled her a glare. "You've been talking to someone that's been leaking all the office gossip about my relationship with your boss to damn media."

Angela's eyes widened further, her face blanching. "I n-never…"

"You might have given the information they needed to set us up in the accident," I stated, standing beside her with my arms crossed over my chest.

At that, Angela slumped against her chair in a faint. I cursed as Bella sighed. "She's either a real good actress or she's genuine. Get her in the office and see what you can find out," Bella stated, going back to the message.

Emmett shrugged and lifted Angela without a second thought and carried her into my office.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, joining her at the desk.

"Set up a meeting."


End file.
